Sail Away
by TheIronDragon
Summary: When the queen of Fire and blood meets that of Iron and Salt the world trembles. (Picture Credits to Tumblr tag Daenerys Targaryen x Yara Greyjoy)
1. Queen of Love and Beauty

_**Queen of Love and Beauty**_

* * *

"Last time we met it was at Winterfell, right?" Dany stared straight ahead while Tyrion ripped into one of the Ironborn captives. The one all the way to the left seemed haunted, his eyes downcast and showing slight tremors, whatever he had seen in his life had left him scarred.

But he did not interest the dragon queen, it was the woman standing by him. Theon and Yara Greyjoy, the children of the Kraken, rightful heirs of Pyke and the Iron Islands, last living heirs of Balon Greyjoy the salt king, standing bound by the wrists with ropes in front of the last living Targaryen, with 100 ships and men to sail them at their beck and call. What a strange picture they painted; they were a deep contrast of one another. Both had deep brown hair and iron grey eyes slapped with long faces and sharp noses, they stood with their legs spread apart like one would stand on a ship to keep balance wearing grey leathers splotched with sea salt under brown armor with the Kraken of their house embedded abreast, that was not what set them apart. Where Theon stood afraid of his own shadow, Yara looked confidently ahead at the queen and the Lannister dwarf. Her shoulders squared and a strange smirk concealed behind a steel gaze, she seemed ready to smack Tyrion a new one for tormenting her brother. Dany had not seen so much confidence, poise and strength in a single person in the way she could see in Yara since Drogo, her deceased Khal husband. She looked like the warrior queen she was, calm and collected but ready to strike, ropes be damned.

"I don't believe myself and Theon traveled around Westeros into slavers bay to have a retelling of your life and grudges with him" said Yara, cutting off Tyrion's rant "What I do believe we're here for is to negotiate with queen Daenerys. Any deal that will get her on the Throne and us home seems just about right as I recall"

"you command 100 Ironborn ships and men to sail my scouts tell me" responded Dany, meeting Yara's gaze "that is however not the entire size of the Iron fleet"

"Our deepest apologies my queen, we left in a hurry due to the threat of Nepoticide hanging over our heads, we did not have the time to put out a call for ships and captains" a smirk marked the end of Yara's snarky response.

"So, who holds the other ships in your fleet"

"An unfair kingsmoot and a murderous uncle forced us to leave our fleet behind. The offer we carry to you will be brought by Euron Greyjoy as well"

"so why do I not just wait for him?" This better than any other time was Daenerys' moment to see If these ironborn were worth the legend of their people and the deal they wanted to strike.

"Euron's offer is one of marriage. He does not wish for you to take the kingdom with his help, he wishes to sit the Iron Throne with you as his prize" Theon held Dany's gaze for about as long as possible, but cowered down and looked at his sister to continue.

"you will not get one without the other. Theon relinquished his claim to the sea stone chair to me, yet Euron holds my fleet. But I believe you would think about the same as me; not one or one thousand ships are worth giving up your birthright to a man like Euron"

"I imagine then that your offer is not one of marriage as well?" Dany and Yara's eyes met with intensity, there was something there that Dany liked very much.

"Well I won't demand but I'm up for anything really" Yara winked at the dragon queen and a small snort of laughter escaped Theon before his eyes went wide at the realization of what he had done. Dany could not help but smile, a blush creeped up her ears, she felt like a maiden speaking to her crush. Yara's gaze intensified, almost as if she wanted to see her blush all over, as if she needed it to feel satisfied.

"you will support my claim to the Iron Throne and aid me in the battle for my kingdom. In turn, you can govern over the Iron Islands as you please, with whatever help I can offer to retake it from this nepotistic uncle with a sense of grandeur" Theon and Yara looked at one another, that seemed fair enough.

"Seems fair"

"You will also respect the integrity of the seven kingdoms. No more reeving or raping"

"That is our way of life" the thought of having to keep her men from the occasional village pillaging gave Yara the biggest headache in the world, this would not do.

"No more. The world has suffered injustices all over for thousands of years. You and I mark the first of our ruling lines; the people need to learn a new way or die with their old one" the amethyst eyes sported by the Targaryen queen turned a deep shade of purple that enticed and frankly hypnotized the Greyjoy female. Her conviction, authority and air of royalty made up for her small size, Daenerys Stormborn was not to be messed with.

"No more" said the iron born in unison after eyeing each other apprehensively. The Ironborn were a proud people, reaving and raping was a pillar of their culture, but living independently was their dream.

Yara stretched out her arm for a handshake and stared deep into the Targaryen's eyes. Dany looked at the taller woman with the same intensity she had received when she was first brought into the room in the Meereen's pyramid, respect and something else, something Yara couldn't put her finger on. Tyrion gave Dany a lopsided smile-He understood what was going on, even if the queens in front of him did not-and showed her ever so subtly what the handshake entailed. Dany's small and delicate hand wrapped around Yara's leather clad forearm. Even through the garment Yara could feel the heat coming off her, the fire that had bred the dragons that made her into a living legend. For her part Daenerys could feel the muscles that a ship hand would need to command a ship the size of _Black Wind,_ what the Iron Islands bred were hard and tough individuals, but this one in particular was enticing.

"my Queen" whispered Yara with a small smile. They were close enough for Dany to smell the sea in her and feel her breath. Warmth spread through the purple eyed queen, she could feel it burn through her and she could tell the Greyjoy woman could feel it as well, because her smile grew more intense, more mysterious.

"Now that we got this over with" Dany dropped her hand back to her side "it is time for supper. I imagine that because of the _unfortunate_ circumstance of your arrival to Meereen you and your crew have not been exactly welcomed with open arms"

"Unsullied poking us with spears is not exactly the warmest welcome we've had on our voyage" admitted Yara "Supper would go a long way into an apology"

"Greyworm" the unsullied commander stepped in between the Greyjoy siblings to look at his queen "Please have the ironborn crew released and taken to the great hall to join us for supper. Make sure they're guarded on their way and that their ships are docked and properly taken care of"

"Guarded your Grace?"

"for your crew's protection of course. Despite the fact that we quelled the masters rebellion it never hurts to protect such a tempting target. After all I mean to _sail_ to Westeros, and to sail I need people born of the sea" Dany felt a small sense of pride at Yara's smile. She represented the people she meant to rule one day, if she could make happy those who had always been known as rebellious and barbaric to the seven kingdoms her rule would hopefully be welcomed with open arms rather than bloodshed.

* * *

-oOoOo-

Yara and Theon were invited to sit in the dais with Dany and her small council. Under normal circumstances Tyrion would have sat to Dany's left and Missandei to her right. But the Greyjoy's had sparked true interest in her, so the two seats to her left were left empty for the queen and prince of the Iron born and Tyrion sat to the Queen's right. However, they stayed their hand until every single one of their crew members walked through the door. Surrounded by unsullied but clearly not bound by any ropes or chains, that was good enough for the rightful queen of the iron islands.

"Do you think they'll come up here anytime soon"

"the Ironborn are a different people, and the Greyjoy family more so" Tyrion put down his cup and gave the queen his undivided attention for what was her first real exposition at Westeros' citizens "The saying from their islands is that _hard places breed hard men_ but they take care of one another. All the iron islanders are children of the Drowned God and all have the same salt and iron in their veins. Once Queen Yara and Prince Theon see their people fed and drunk to the brim they will attend you. Its not that they wish to insult you, but their people come before anyone else"

Daenerys nodded to the Lannister who had answered her question. She did not feel insulted, she felt-as redundant as it was-intrigued by the iron islanders. Yara sat amongst her captains and crew, drank with them, and joked and made conversation with them. Even though Dany was always with Greyworm and Daario she never sat amongst the Unsullied, or the second sons. They were clearly very different Queens.

* * *

-oOoOo-

"So" Theon almost lost the gulp of wine he had taken to Yara's slap in the back "what do you think of the Dragon Queen little brother?". Yara was not drunk, it took a lot more than a barrel of wine to make her drunk, but she was clearly not in her senses either, and that meant Theon would have to pick his words carefully.

"I think she's very... _Queenly_ " he took a swig of the extremely sweet wine they were offered "she clearly has the wits and cunning to rule Westeros if her conversation with you is anything to judge by" Yara did not say anything, waiting for him to finish his thought "but I think your ideas of her are probably different"

"on the contrary my dear brother. I think she could rule Westeros ten time better than the cunts who govern it now" Yara drank deeply from her jug and Theon felt a sense of dread, she had something in mind and he probably would not like it "with her attitude, and those tits and ass she can govern my bed if she pleases as well" _Uh oh. There it was._

"IRON BORN!" Her crew and the hall in its entirety quieted to look at the Queen with the grey leathers who raised her goblet towards the Targaryen queen. "Let us toast! To Queen Daenerys Targaryen first of her name, queen of the Andals and the First Men, lady of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, breaker of chains, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, Mother of Dragons and _Queen of love and Beauty._ May your reign be as long and peaceful as you yourself are beautiful" Yara drank deeply to the cheers of her crewmen and the supportive yells of the second sons who all cried out _Long May she reign_ and drank amongst wolf whistling. "Come Theon. Time to sit with the goddess of tits and wine"

 _This is not going to go well for anyone_ was the last thing Theon thought about before Yara dragged him up from the back of his breastplate towards the dais where the Queen sat with two empty seats to her left.

* * *

Hello there! This is a little fic that picks up in Season 6 episode 9 (The Battle of the Bastards) at the meeting between Queen Daenerys and Yara and Theon Greyjoy. There will be a few minor changes and will be focused on the story of the Eastern side of the world, the conquest of the west and everything in between.

I feel in love with the Yara/Dany pairing after this episode and couldn't find a good fic that did not revolve around SMUT everywhere. I wanted fluff and war for these two, so here we are. Hope you enjoy, reviews and criticism are welcomed!

I hope to post every Monday (with possible Tuesday postings because college) at 10-12pm Eastern time. Except for this first one the next should follow the posting schedule

With all that said, enjoy and see you all next Monday!

~TheIronDragon


	2. The Kraken of Black Wind

**The Kraken of Black Wind**

* * *

Yara swaggered her way up to the dais, with her wine cup held tightly in one hand and Theon's armor in the other. The commotion her toast had caused was still going. The wine flowed, and music started playing loudly. The Iron men and the second sons were telling loud tales of their escapades while Dany looked at the Greyjoy woman who in her opinion was well and truly intoxicated.

"I hope you enjoyed the toast your Grace" Yara sat with a loud thunk and put her foot on the arm rest of her seat, her elbow resting on the arm rest closest to Dany, her head lazily on her palm.

"I did lady Greyjoy, it was much appreciated" the Targaryen queen's face was stoic, the mask of indifference "I did however wanted to question one part. Queen of love and Beauty?"

"A good Targaryen tale I thought you might know" one long gulp of wine later left Yara with her cup hanging from its handle on her index finger, she stared at it with a smirk "your brother Rhaegar Targaryen proclaimed Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney of Harrenhall and crowned her with a crown of blue winter roses" Tyrion stopped drinking to examine Dany's face, that remained unreadable, except for her eyes "the kingdom and a Dynasty of a thousand years bled for one Queen of love and Beauty, maybe another one will restore it to its former glory"

"A tale I was not familiar with. Thank you for this piece of my history unknown to me at this point"

"I imagined Ser Barristan would have told you it? He was your brother's favorite Kingsguard. Loyal until the very end, he was actually the knight Rhaegar defeated to crown Lady Stark" a drop of surprise broke Dany's mask. "Ah, then not" Tyrion Lannister crossed his fingers in front of him "How many tens of thousands had to die because your brother chose Lyanna"

"Did he love her?"

"What's love got to do with anything. The important part of the tale is what followed. Rhaegar took Lady Stark down south and sparked a rebellion that ended your family. The Mad King..." Yara paused and a spark of regret crossed her eyes "King Aerys" she corrected "cooked Rickard Stark alive in his own armor and chocked the life out of his first born when he tried to save him. Lords and their sons the length and breath of Westeros died to his wildfire"

"Is that what happened to your brothers? Cooked in their armors at the hands of my father?"

"Not exactly your grace. Our father got ambitious. And ambition is what killed our family. Rodrik and Maron, our elder brothers, died during the two major defeats of the Greyjoy rebellion. Many years after Robert's own rebellion"

"I feel as if you and I had this same conversation once before Greyjoy" commented Tyrion "I saw their uncles, Euron and Victarion, burn the fleet at Lannisport, by far one of their largest victories" a small smile crossed the Greyjoy faces looking at the lion of Lannister "but it was not to last. Rodrik Greyjoy fell at Seagard and Pyke was sieged by the crown forces. My brother, Eddard Stark, that lunatic Thoros of Myr and your gallant Ser Jorah Mormont were crucial to the battle. Maron Greyjoy died and Balon Greyjoy's last living son was taken as a hostage by the Starks"

"What is dead may never die" proclaimed the Greyjoy siblings in unison at the end of the story.

"Bitter and humiliated my father groomed me to take over one day" Yara stretched her arm around Theon's shoulders "we feared the worst for Theon. That he would never return, or much worse, that he would no longer be one of us. Black Wind was gifted to me on my fifteenth name day, and allowed to lead my first raid on the Seven Kingdoms and the rest is history"

"I see"

"Balon would be rolling in his grave, his two last living children at the feet of a Targaryen"

"We always had to pay the iron price for what we had in life. Taking the Throne of the Iron Islands with blood and iron is what he would have wanted" Tyrion gave Yara a whole new jug of wine that she downed with gusto "that we are doing it with the gorgeous mother of Dragons is only a bonus" Yara winked at Dany and drank once more.

"I would be careful with what I say if i were you your Grace" muttered the sale sword in the farthest seat to the left of the dais, next to the Greyjoys. His hair was short and brown, and his skin kissed by the sun was brown compared to the Alabaster the Greyjoy's ported. He had very light dark armor on that chimed when he moved, and he had a dagger with the carving of a naked woman as his handle dangling dangerously from his thumb and index finger.

"And you are?" Yara was dangerous at her best. With wine in her only the drowned God knew what she was capable of. Theon moved his hand ever so slowly towards his short sword, better to be ready now than to lament later

"Lady Greyjoy this is Daario Naharis, the commander of the Second Sons" the tension in the dinning table was palpable. Daario was already unhappy, being shoved to the farthest corner for the salty fish that swam up to his queen was already irritating enough. That the Queen of the salty fish flirted with his Queen and proclaimed her the queen of beauty and whatever else she had in front of everyone threw him over the edge.

"you would do well in remembering the name too" Daario stood up with anger, his fingers itching for an excuse to release his dagger.

"You'd do well to remember the Kraken's daughter sellsword. Where I come from you can be a prince or a peasant, the results for presuming you can threaten me are the same. Those who thread with the Kraken drown" Yara's left hand hovered dangerously over her short sword, while her right hand twirled a dark dagger to the rhythm her dangling foot was setting.

Tyrion attempted to instruct Daario to leave the table at once, he had no lost love for the Greyjoy's or any of the iron people, but his queen needed them, and that was enough for him.

"Kraken or fish, they all get skinned the same way" Theon stood as quickly as his twitchy legs allowed him and drew his sword, pointing it dangerously at the sellsword "Have I insulted you as well, guppy?"

The events that followed were all lightning fast. Yara, with speed that almost seemed inhuman, pinned Daario Naharis to the wall he initially hated getting relegated to, with her dagger pointing at his right eye. The ironborn's swords came out at once to prevent the Second Sons from aiding their commander, and Theon's sword remained steady in his hand, ready to assist his sister should she need it.

"Insult me again and you lose the eye. Attempt to insult my brother again, and you lose your life" her timbre was low and the threat in her voice very real. Yara Greyjoy was a dangerous woman and she was not to be messed with, neither would she allow her brother to be insulted "Pick your words carefully, ports and villagers up and down westeros fear the Queen of the Black Wind for a reason. I highly doubt you wish to meet your god so soon" Yara's forearm pressed the commander's throat tightly to the wall, her left hand that held the dagger never wavering from its target, mere inches away from his eye.

"enough" Daenerys turned towards thee quarreling warriors "I will not have this in my hall or my presence. You are both renowned warriors, not squabbling children. Daario, you would do well in remembering your place"

Daario's stare turned icy when Yara smiled at him dangerously "remember your place sellsword. And remember who you are dealing with" Yara's dark dagger scratched Daario's cheek in one swift motion when she released him, leaving a deep cut that would definitely scar "something to remember me by. Your Grace if you would allow us your leave. My men and I have had a long day and we wish to return to our ships" Yara bowed low and with a wrist flicker her men began walking out of the hall "I will be available to you at first light if you would have any need of me"

Theon and Yara walked out with their men without another word being spoken. Dany was split between being insulted at her apparent dismissal by the Greyjoy queen and angry at the situation Daario's groundless jealousy had gotten them into. Tyrion's lesson that the Greyjoy's were different won out in her inner fight, leaving seething anger against the man cleaning the blood off his cheek.

"Have Daario Naharis be brought to my chambers at once, and an unsullied guard placed at the docks where the Ironborn are docked. No one enters unless they belong to Lady Greyjoy's party or I send word" Greyworm nodded at his queen and instructed his second in command to post a small garrison at the docks.

"Daenerys..." Whispered Daario attempting to salvage the situation, but being pointedly ignored by the queen who thanked her guests for their company and retired while speaking to Missandei and Tyrion.

 **-oOoOo-**

"I think she likes me" claimed Yara who was walking with her usual swagger towards the great battleship that was her Black Wind.

"I think you should consider yourself lucky she didn't cut off your head or fed you to her dragons for your insolence" corrected Theon, in his low matter-of-fact voice "leaving without allowing her to grant you leave is the height of poor manners"

"I spent more time raiding and pillaging than I did practicing my manners baby brother. She would grant us her leave regardless, waiting had no point" the sway of the Black Wind's dark sails and the creaking of the ships could be seen and heard from where they had stopped. Unsullied guards were walking behind them with their spears and shields up at the ready. "Regardless of my manners, the Dragon Queen is taken by us, and that is all that matters"

"she doesn't have enough ships" they had counted the white sailed ships when sailing up the Slaver's bay port, around 500 that they could see from the place they had docked in. Some had clearly been sunk, split down the middle relatively close to the city, most others were small trading ships, and the few galleys they could see were in dire need of upgrading "whatever attack on Westeros she wants to mount will take a good few weeks at best, months is my best expectation"

"I realized that as well. However, imagine what prize I will win from her when the Lannister imp reminds her that those born to the sea are made to sail it better than anyone else" Yara's smile was almost predatory "I wonder what objections the cunt who threatened us will have then. A ship is no small gesture, a fleet of them is an even greater one"

"If your aspiration is to..."

"I don't aspire to it, Theon dearest. I expect queen Daenerys will like to see if the skills of ship making carry over to the sheets. I imagine that this venture will be a tale to be told one day—and my hope is that it need not be told in a public place"

"Let us hope your confidence in your skills does not hurt our goal then. Until the morrow sister" Theon was finally able to relax his uptight posture while walking off to his cabin in Black Wind. He had come a long way since first arriving to the iron islands, but it could not be expected that he had made a full recovery—Yara did not expect he ever would either. His eyes still shifted about constantly, always looking for a threat, his long limbs still twitched on occasion. This was one of his better days, but just as there were good there were also bad ones.

With a sigh Yara walked off towards her own cabin. Spacious and right under the helm, it was one fit for royalty, at least royalty of the sea. A large wooden desk dominated the middle of the room. It held all the tools needed for navigation, including a map of the known world that currently had markings pointed towards Slavers bay from Volantis and a large jug of ale. The desk and all of the furniture that had not been built into the walls was bolted to the ground to keep it from swaying with the ship. Behind the desk was a large featherbed, its bedding was simple, gray and dull fit for the varying temperatures they might sail through. Next to it was a large chest containing her weaponry and clothing, the latter of which all looked alike. Above her bed was a large banner of the Kraken of Greyjoy, if ever there was a doubt of who the ship belonged to one only need look in there, it had been made from the first ever sail her Black Wind had sported. Finally the innermost wall held a variety of books and trinkets, all sealed shut with wooden panes; that is where Yara directed herself after shedding her armor and weapons on the table.

In her hands she held a large parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. When unrolled it held what appeared to be plans for a large ship. Twice the size of Black Wind, containing 200 oars and enough space to carry a small garrison it was a remarkable piece of work. Modeled after Black Wind, the Baratheon Fury and her father's Great Kraken it was built for speed and war. She would present its designs, as well as a few others, to queen Daenerys. Theon's best estimate that it would take months to build her a fleet to carry her large army to Westeros was correct, but it would be the greatest fleet the world had ever seen. Galleys and longships, with spitfires and catapults on deck and enough room to hold an army and supplies. She would never show it, but Yara feared that Euron's offer would be too tempting, getting Dany the iron throne much faster. Trying to wed and bed her be damned, she had three dragons to take care of him. That had been the ultimate inspiration for the ship plans she now held in her hands. A ship grander than anything Euron and his Silence could offer, more than Yara's Black Wind could give her, a flag ship worthy of an unbreakable deal.

 **-oOoOo-**

"I do not believe you comprehend the stupidity of your actions Daario" proclaimed Daenerys once the sellsword had been dropped rather unceremoniously in her chambers by The unsullied, Tyrion shuffled past him to sit by the queen.

"The...the audacity of that upstart" he growled "to refer to you in such a way in a public setting. More powerful people have been punished for less"

"More powerful people?" If anyone had walked into the argument they would surely run out, the anger in Daenerys expression was a thing to behold "I understand that you have lived the entirety of your life on this side of the Narrow sea and have no connection to Westeros, but I do. And if I am to take the throne I need to sail for it"

"We have ships. Ships you fought for, ships that can take you to Westeros" Daario could not for the life of him understand why Daenerys was putting up with the cutthroats that had been exiled for a reason.

"small merchant ships and old outdated galleys. They can carry an army, but they're not enough to fight for the throne" Tyrion interjected "I have no love for the people of the iron islands but the truth is they know the sea, and they know how to sail it. The formidable iron fleet is a thing to be feared in Westeros. The only one that could match it was formerly the Royal fleet, and that many years ago" A sigh followed his statement "the truth of the matter is, regardless of having one or one thousand state of the art ships we need men who can sail them, and those are Lady Yara's men, the children of the Drowned God"

"Damn her to hell then. We can command the ironborn without her"

"The legend of Yara Greyjoy is one to admire. Half of the men under her command love her like a daughter, and the other half wish for her to spread her legs for them; the point is all the same, the respect and admiration they hold for the Queen of the Black Wind is one seldom matched" the voice that had said this with admiration turned almost angry "what do you assume will happen if she is killed? Her men will follow the Queen who sent their commander to serve their God? They may hold strength and cunning above many things, but they're loyal to a fault"

"So force that brother of hers to take command, you may have promised her a throne but she is clearly not fit to sit it"

Dany nearly snapped her neck from the speed of her movement. Whatever calm had settled in her after that dinner was lost "Not fit to sit it. You may as well join their uncle in his fight to wed and bed me and steal my birthright, I imagine that too is what he says of Lady Yara. A proven battle commander with the skill and the men to fight for her throne is far more important to my cause than a jealous sellsword who cannot grasp the seriousness of his actions"

"It's no secret that the iron born trust Theon very little. What runs through his veins may be salt and iron but he spent his life in Winterfell. They do not feel he has proven himself enough to lead them, not in the way their Queen can"

"but my queen..."

"That is all I will hear from you today Daario. In the morrow I will be making my way to the docks to discuss plans with Queen Yara" this statement made Daario's face scrunch up in an angry scowl "I expect to see you there at some point to apologize to her and her brother for the tasteless remarks you made today. Blame it on jealousy over her battle prowess or your drinking, whatever it is you will apologize and learn to hold your tongue"

The thought of refusing was very strong, but there was clearly no point to that. Daenerys couldn't see why this was such a bad thing for her, well in reality for him. With a stiff bow he retreated from the room ready to drink his anger away.

"That went much better than expected" exclaimed Dany staring at her wine glass, sarcasm shinning through her statement "The Greyjoys are much more different than I imagined"

Tyrion now much more comfortable without the Second Sons commander in the room stretched out on the couch. "They have always been the strange people of the seven kingdoms. Northerners have always been their own type, but no one more so than the ironborn. Be sure of one thing your grace, they will fight tooth and nail to sit you on the throne if it means Yara will sit hers"

"After waiting so long to begin preparing to go to Westeros it is almost daunting to know its so close. Regardless of what the Iron Born say will be needed to sail, it feels much closer than it has been in a long time" Dany smiled into her cup.

Tyrion's expression was almost fatherly "We will sit you on that throne Daenerys. We are the children of awful men ready to make the world better. You have the army, you now have the fleet, and you will soon have the throne" Tyrion raised his cup towards her "All of us in your service believe in you, and believe in your cause. I can assure you that so do the Greyjoys, and that will be key to you"

"This puts my mind at rest. I hope Westeros feels that when fire and blood meet salt and iron the world should tremble"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of the characters might be a bit OOC but its to fit the plot I have in mind. This fic will be about 10 chapters long taking place entirely in Meereen, basically the preparations to take over the throne, with a possible sequel of the actual war. Thanks a bunch to the people who Favorited and now follow the story! Much appreciated guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~TheIronDragon**


	3. The Pretend Queen

The Pretend Queen

* * *

Queen Daenerys made her way to the docks very early the following day. Her personal guard and small council made slow progress towards the Greyjoy ships that were bustling with life. Ironborn men, who had switched their leather and cloaks attire for shirts and pants much more adept to the great heat of Meereen, were carrying provisions to and from the ships, cleaning and tying ropes and generally maintaining the integrity of their ships as best they could.

"Your Grace" they bowed when not burdened by cargo.

"Queen Daenerys" said Theon rather quietly when he ran into them on his way back from Black Wind "to what do we owe the pleasure"

Dany looked around with fascination. She had been born in an island and spent quite a lot of time sailing the ocean from city to city, ships were more than amazing to her "We need ships to sail to westeros, the ships we have are many but may not be enough, they're not war galleys and they will not get me the iron throne" her stare was hard "but yours will. Your people are born to sail the seas, I imagine you knew everything I told you, I also hope you have a way to fix my problem?"

Theon's feet shuffled, his arms twitching slightly "My sister does" he cleared his throat, knowing Daenerys had probably noticed his arm twitch "she's in the storage area. There's a small pit behind it that some of the men are using for training" Dany realized that statement meant to follow him, and with a single motion he turned on his heel and began walking.

-oOoOo-

Pit had been a generous description for the place the Greyjoy Queen was practicing in. While Meereen was a huge port with very large storage rooms the areas in between were minimal in order to maximize profits. The place where the ironborn were training in was a small 20 by 20 area with a gravel ground, but it was enough to hold the 4 ironborn surrounding Yara Greyjoy with daggers, short swords and spears in their hands.

"I wouldn't recommend that" said Theon stretching his arm to prevent Daenerys from walking into the gravel ground "Yara detests when anyone gets in the way of her training"

"What does this... Training entail?"

The ironborn began poking at Yara's defenses, but she refused to give ground, turning with her sword in hand, somehow looking at everyone who surrounded her all at once "She begins with one person and a short sword, as she beats then she increases one. Its taken her the best part of the morning to get to 4, which is why I do not recommend you interrupt her, once she loses focus its very hard to get her not to punch you to make up the difference"

There was little chance she would interrupt in any case. The skills on display truly showed the reason why Yara was a warrior queen. She would block every attack with movement that almost seemed liquid in its nature, three of her men lunged at her without holding back, and all three ended up on their back, knocked out by the blunt edge of the sword that still had not fallen from her hand despite most her sparring partners losing theirs.

The last man's lips curled up in a crude smile "Hope those pretty moves of yours don' make you think you can take me down". Despite the apparent seriousness of his statement Yara let out a huge laugh

"Three of your best couldn't take me down, what ever makes you believe you can"

"Only the man who gave you the ability to take those three men down can humble you some" Dany raised her eyebrow. This would be interesting. She did not get to see a castellan fighting one of his students, most of the soldiers in her army had been trained by men who had been long dead or who she had killed in her takeover of the slave cities. He was a man of medium build, about half a head taller than Yara, bald and with sharp features, from what Tyrion had described to her, the ironborn who descended from the first men all shared this same look.

Yara's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath, her shoulders tightened and her legs moved into a fighting stance to give her body balance, with her sword pointed at the man in front of her. His arm extended to test Yara's defenses, with her blocking and putting little effort, knowing the real attack was still to come. That sword is heavy, Dany knew little about weaponry and what it was to hold it, but he could see the weight taking its toll on Yara's right arm, her knuckles white because of her strong grip.

The first lunge came from the warrior queen, stepping to her left and swiping her sword with her body to knock into the man's side. His steps retreated in diagonal to keep away from the blunt sword. Gaining his footing much faster than Yara, the sword flew across the air to smack against her knee. A quick roll and a twist to face her opponent much farther than her original distance kept her away from injury and allowed her eyes to scan him for weaknesses. His hold is slacking, the thought ran a thousand times through her brain while her body moved. Two quick steps forward and a raise of her sword released sparks, steel clashing into steel locking the two sword masters into a battle of brute strength to make the other lose their sword. I can't win here, she payed her treacherous brain no mind and punched her rival with her left arm to be able to regroup.

"Dirty fighting Greyjoy, I would hope you had learnt better" exclaimed the man after getting his second wind

"Because I learnt better is that I fight better" was her only response, her feet never staying still, the men spectating laughed loudly, it was clear that the master himself had thought her to use whatever means existed to levy the odds to her favor.

They continued to parry, furious blows landing against each other, with fists and kicks used whenever the other would get too close. Practicing did not make this any less dangerous, Yara's right eyebrow was bleeding, blocking her right eye visibility, and her opponent had what was at its worst a broken nose that had begun to swell and turn purple. It could not have been more than a minute the speed of the fight and its ferocity severely impressed and scared Dany, how quick one can get maimed or lose their life to a steel kiss.

Yara danced away from a heavy blow that could have very well broken her skull, twisting on the ball of her feet and smacking her opponent in the back of his right knee with the blunt edge of her sword. His knee buckled under, barely holding on to his sword, understanding the precariousness of his position, knowing full well Yara understood it too.

Dany looked over at the Ironborn who gasped and yelled and cheered the fight along. Even the downed men who were now back on their feet cheered when Yara landed a good blow, their loss to her sword now seemed more a badge of honor than shameful. She could also glimpse Theon's sword arm twitching and turning to the sound of steel, she had heard from a good word that he had not held a sword in battle for a very long time which made him more admirable, the instincts of a warrior never really left you.

Yara's opponent raised his sword above his head to block her attack. The mere strength of the blow caused his elbow to buckle, and a swift kick to the leg that kept him kneeling left him sprawled on the ground. The ironborn cheered but Yara knew it was too soon to celebrate, a downed warrior with a sword is one that can stab you if given the time. The toes of her booth rested heavily on the man's sword hand, she wanted all her weight behind it to make him drop the sword. The sword master raised his right hand to pull on Yara's vulnerable foot to make her fall on her back, refusing to lose his sword or the fight. He did not account on Yara expecting the move. Her exposed leg raised, putting more pressure on the man's hand, the public that had increased from just the ironborn to the sailors moving merchandise gasped.

"I Yield!" His grip on the sword was released and Yara proceeded to swipe the sword too far from reach. The men watching the fight cheered, some cursed, but most began commenting on the display of skill they had witnessed. Strangely enough, Dany found herself tightening her first in a form of celebration. She had been rooting for Yara without knowing, and immediately followed Theon with her eyes, who ran to clean Yara's wound.

"Your Grace I... Seven Hells Theon watch yourself!" The rag that he was using to clean the cut on her face had smacked her straight in the eye, adding to the already strong sting that the blood had caused "I hope the fight was of your liking?"

Dany tried, very hard, to not let her true feelings shine through, but judging by Yara's smile and Theon's beam of pride when she had congratulated her on her victory it was clear she had failed, at least in some measure. In reality she had been very impressed by the level of skill and agility displayed by the Greyjoy woman. She had surrounded herself with powerful and skillful warriors since becoming a queen, and in her mind she could not say who would triumph if any one of them were to quarrel with Yara, a small part of her even believed the warrior queen could mince most of her men.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" A small giggle escaped Missandei who was standing next to her and had gasped and cheered as loudly as any of the ironborn when Yara claimed her victory. The reason for her laughter was obvious, even raised apart and having been dealt a different hand in life the siblings were very much alike.

"I wished to speak with you on the matter of how we will sail to Westeros"

"excellent. If you would allow me some time to make myself more presentable" Yara pointed with her hand at the sweat and blood stained shirt and breeches "It would be an honor to host you on Black Wind to show you what myself and my brother came up with, as well as the timescale we expect"

"Of course Lady Greyjoy, there are some small matters to take care of in the docks, we will meet you on your ship" Yara nodded, taking small steps and limps that clearly showed her weariness. Theon walked by her holding the bloody rag he had used to clean her cut, in case she needed a shoulder to lean on. He and Dany though knew she would not, even if she needed it, it was clearly not in Yara Greyjoy to lean on others for help.

-oOoOo-

Unsullied guards and Dany's small council climbed on board Black Wind where a much more cleaner and revitalized Yara greeted them, with the man she had beaten earlier and Theon by her side. Both of them however still sported the result of their injuries. Yara's cut was raw and her eyebrow slightly inflated; the eyes of the man next to her had a rim of purple, and his nose was a few sizes larger at the strike area.

"This is Tirius Blacktyde, Castellan of Pyke and captain of Leviathan, the second lead in our feet" Tirius gave a respectful head nod, unable to bow due to the freshness of his recently treated broken nose "Follow me" Yara turned swiftly, not once losing her footing to the small sway of the ship. No one can deny she is of the sea thought Daenerys while they followed at a more cautious pace. Her unsullied were ordered to guard the boarding plank and report back with any news that arose during the meeting. "Apologies ahead of time that the decoration of our meeting place is much less regal than what you might be used to"

Stepping into Yara's chamber felt like walking into her soul, every piece of furniture and decoration breathed Yara. Daenerys' eyes lingered on the large featherbed for a split second before directing her eyes towards Tirius, who was holding her chair out.

"Let us get this show on the road, shall we? Theon if you please" a small leather bound book and three large rolls of parchments were put on the table. The parchments were revealed to hold designs for a frigate, a longship and a galley "Your majesty is correct in assuming that, while your fleet is vast and could in all take your army across the narrow sea, it does not, for the most part, have the required equipment or design to take on a small castle, never mind large cities and strongholds such as Kings Landing or Storm's end"

"Our plan is to repair and equip as many of your ships as we can without compromising their ability to carry your army" Theon's twitchy fingers crossed in front of him, his gaze moving slowly from the queen to Tyrion and Missandei "we predict this will take a few weeks with good weather and proper work however—"

Tyrion interrupted Theon's speech "—it will not be enough. It takes far larger and stronger ships to carry spitfires and catapults, as well as the siege weapons we will need and countless other things I don't believe any of us have thought about" Yara's nod encouraged Tyrion to continue "with the size of your crew I expect more than one are ship masters and ship hands that will be able to divide their efforts and supervise the construction of ships. Sending for whatever materials you require to get our queen to Westeros will be made paramount"

"Very glad you said that" Yara took three long strides towards her cabinet next to the door and retrieved a fourth parchment "while my hope would be that your grace would make Black Wind your flag ship, someone of your stature, and judging the size of your dragons and small council" a sardonic smile left Yara, making Tyrion half smile and half sulk "something much bigger may be required"

Tirius opened the parchment Yara held and weight it down onto the table "It is a remarkable warship. An innovative design previously unseen, a combination of a galley and a longship, with two hundred oars, a powerful spitfire and solid steel cannons on the sides, rear and front, it is one ship that can be both easily spotted and clearly feared" Dany stood up to take a full look at every specification that the ship's designs showed. It is beautiful was all she could think, a ship worthy of the lead to my fleet.

"We have played with the possibility to expand it, but fear risking its speed" noted Yara "not a single ship on the Narrow sea will have a doubt as to who owns this and what peril faces them should they come across you in it"

"It is, as you put it, a remarkable design" Dany's hand traced the ship's mast, and tilted her head curiously "Does it have a name?"

Theon, Yara and Tirius looked at each other at the question "It is tradition that the person gifting the ship name it with his or hers recipient" heads were split between looking at Yara and Daenerys. They stared at the other, trying to look for a clue of what the other was thinking, Dany's expressionless face and Yara's smirk never changing

"That is all fine and well, and I believe the queens can take their time to name it at a later point" Tyrion's interruption seemed to fall on deaf ears, at least where their monarchs were concerned "How many and how long will they take to build?". The silent conversation that the queens were holding was interrupted by Yara.

"At least 200 new ships, and heavy remanufacturing for the ones in existence. Our men will also have to construct a ship yard and a repair house to properly construct and reform the ones you already own" Dany glimpsed at Tyrion and Missandei, who were attempting themselves to think up how long it would take to construct all of these ships and places "With enough materials and support we should be done in about six moons"

"That seems much better than any estimate we could come up with your majesty" whispered Missandei

Tirius leaned over to Yara who stared straight ahead while he whispered, nodding her understanding "We also believe it will be necessary to accustom your horse lords to, what I am told, they call the poison water" Theon's eyes shifted over to Yara and then back away, almost blushing at what he knew was coming "Our people are born to the sea, not all of us are made to sail it, at least not right away. Once we land there will be no time to allow them to get reacquainted with the steadiness of the land"

Dany's head inclined with curiosity "How long would you believe this training to take place?"

"With the size of your army and the amount of ships we have that will be unmanned because of the building work I would say somewhere around five moons, if we begin on the morrow" Tyrion and Missandei nodded, seeing this as a sound idea, Dany however remained more reserved "if your majesty would like, I will personally preside over the training to ensure your men's safety, and will extend an invitation to join a training exercise if it would give you any piece of mind" much happier with the elaboration of the plan, her and Yara shook hands once again, this time taking their time to really look at the other monarch in front of them.

Dany smiled mysteriously "I believe Queen Yara and myself can take care of any missing details of our arrangement over dinner?" Yara's eyebrows raised to her hairline, leading all the people around to almost laugh at the iron born queen being caught off guard. Tirius and Theon glimpsed at each other, one of them scowling and one of them smiling, there was clearly something going on here.

"If that pleases your grace—"

"Perfect then. Your unsullied guard will escort you to my dining chambers in the pyramid" It took every ounce of Yara's self control to not drop her jaw at the cheekiness that Daenerys was showing her "until then. And thank you all for your work, Lord Blacktyde, Prince Theon" the men in question nodded, with Theon holding the door open for the queen and her companions.

Theon stretched out his palm towards Tirius when the three were left alone on the deck of Black Wind "Pay up"

Tirius scowled and removed a bag of coins from the pocket of his breeches "let this be the last time I wager with a Greyjoy" Yara's arms crossed over her chest, her stare was hard, looking at the retreating silver hair of the Queen of Meereen and the seven Kingdoms "Not what you expected?"

The sails on Black Wind were flapping softly, and the ship creaked as it swayed. Men walked around yelling curses and orders and birds flew over the ships that were docked and at the ready. And as familiar as the scene felt Yara felt almost extracted from it "Not at all" she turned towards her chambers to get her mind straight before the dinner with the queen "What in the name of the old gods and the Drowned God have I gotten myself into"

-oOoOo-

A soft knock on her door interrupted Yara's thinking. With a loud come in Theon let himself in, closing the door as quietly as possible, nearly managing to keep it from squeaking. "all is well I hope? Your guard is waiting for you at the dock" his head inclined a bit, trying to get Yara to look at him "Yara, did you—"

"I heard" she snapped at him "That came sooner than I expected" the silence was welcomed, it was not the silence she had been battling with since the queen had left, it was a silence that promised understanding and advice. Yara understood that despite the promise of help, they were out of their comfort zone on this one.

"You will take care of this as you always have" Theon's voice was charged with confidence as he helped her slip into her brown armor "pretending you know what is going on until you do" her sword belt and dagger slipped on with her brother's help "wasn't it you who assured me the queen would be so impressed with you she would–"

Theon was unable to finish his sentence due to his sister's murderous stare "–don't you dare finish that sentence Theon. It was a mere confident joke the first time around, at this point it is something different"

"The great Yara Greyjoy is afraid of dining with the Dragon queen?" The smile that played in Yara's lips was of relief, not for the subject of the joke but for Theon, who was able to joke in the way the old Theon would have.

Leather boots carried Yara off the boat with Theon hot on her heels "I am not afraid of dining with her. I am very weary of what may happen if she decides to lay with the kraken instead".

-oOoOo-

Wine is so interesting is all Dany could really think about. Its all she had been thinking about for the past... However long it had been really, she didn't know. Without really knowing, she was in a very similar situation as Yara. Yara, Yara, Yara the root of her current train of thought, or lack of it. She could not understand what this was, what it meant for her thoughts to escape her so easily.

"Your majesty" the small voice shook her out of her stupor. Missandei's head was sticking through the door, her small smile mysterious and almost mocking "Queen Yara is being brought up the pyramid by Greyworm. Is there anything else you will need for your dinner"

"What do you think about her?" Missandei stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, staring at Daenerys waiting for the elaboration she knew was coming "As a queen, as a warrior, as a person, what are your thoughts on Yara Greyjoy?"

"As a queen I believe that she too is trying to do what is best for her people. She understands the consequences of her uncle, who judging by the tales Lord Lannister tells is a real monster, leading her people" Missandei accepted a cup of wine that was being offered by the deep in thought queen "As a warrior, she is the right person your grace should have by her side. Too many men have taken it in their mind that women are weak and need to be protected, Yara Greyjoy is the woman who breaks this and who will clearly stand by her word to fight for the throne that rightfully belongs to you my queen" Dany nodded along, she had known all of this previously, what really intrigued her was the response to the last question "as a person, she is what we expected her to be" Missandei took a deep drink from her goblet with Dany following suit "seems very tough headed, definitely made strong by life. In more ways than one she reminds me of you my queen" Dany's head snapped upwards when she heard that "is there anything else I can help you with your grace?"

"that'll be all Missandei, thank you" Dany smiled at the young woman in front of her, who nodded before getting up and leaving the room quietly. She resumed her wine stare, waiting for the queen of the iron islands to show up.

-oOoOo-

She is trying to get me drunk. Yara could not for her own life come up with a better conclusion. She had needed almost a goblet full of wine to pass the rich food she had been given, with four pitchers of wine on the table it seemed like the only conclusion to come up with.

"I hope that the food is of your liking?" Dany's tone almost sounded mocking, she clearly had noticed how much wine she had gurgled down.

"Much richer than I am accustomed to your grace, but it has a very good taste, thank you" Yara gulped down her goblet and set it on the table with a little more force than Daenerys was used to, which made her jump "apologies your grace, I did not mean to startle you"

"No no, it is fine. One would normally assume I would be used to the noise, seeing as my former husband's people are not known for their quietness, and neither are more than half of my troops" Yara's interest piqued, making her look at Dany whose stare was hard focused on her wine "but we are not expect to get used to a place that is not our home"

"If your grace would—"

Dany interrupted Yara and looked at her not as the breaker of chains and the mother of dragons, but as the young woman she was who had been placed on too high a pedestal where not a single person dare befriend her for her, and not her power "Daenerys. My name is Daenerys. If we were to use titles I too should call you grace"

"Daenerys, if I could speak freely?" Yara took her relaxed hand flicker as permission "not having ever been in Westeros, why do you wish to take it so eagerly?"

"Because it belongs to me. It was my family's for a long time, my brother wanted it and I grew with its stories, it's now mine to take" the fact that she was going in circles didn't escape the silver queen. In reality this was the mantra she repeated to herself everyday when she drew one step closer to her departure to Westeros.

"So its the dream of your brother" the iron warrior put down her cup and looked at Daenerys, whose head was ducked, with interest "You have power, riches, respect and the love of your people here in Meereen. What can you get in Westeros that is not already in your grasp?"

"I am not sure" it was so faint Yara almost thought she had imagined it. The Daenerys Targaryen in front of her was much different from the one she had met just one day prior. This was more the young queen she had expected to meet, much too young to hold all she did without breaking. "But I know I must take it. If not for myself then for everyone who has fought to get me there"

"Then we will help you take it, whatever the cost" Dany picked up her goblet and began a slow walk towards the balcony in her chambers, with Yara following suit "All I ask is that you find a reason better than duty. It can only take you so far, and it may even put you on the throne, but it shall not make you happy to rule it" their cups came to rest on the stone railing "If ever there was a good example look at Robert Baratheon. His ambition sat him on the throne, and his unhappiness killed him"

"He was never meant to sit on the throne. Ruling over what is not yours can consume you, poison you until there is nothing left" Dany's arms rested on the railing as she overlooked the quiet city. It almost looked like she wasn't talking to Yara, but to herself.

"If that were true, then why have you not been poisoned by your rule over slavers bay?" Yara's stormy gray eyes joined Daenerys' in her overlooking of Meereen "is being ruler of one place enough to allow your claim over any other? If being born into the ruling family was enough to grant you the throne's favor then your father would have never lost it" Dany turned to look at Yara quick enough to have probably hurt her neck.

"You are overstepping your mark Lady Yara"

"My apologies your grace that was not my intention" the smile that snuck into her lips said otherwise "the saying in Westeros is that the throne hates those who are not meant to sit it. A thousand swords poking at you are enough to protect the throne from those unfit" Dany and Yara turned to look at one another, with Yara's arm reaching out to brush the Targaryen queen's bare arm, making her tense up "my father told me that the swords jabbed at king Aerys so many times they were calling him king scab up and down Westeros" every word was punctuated with a small press, not enough to leave a permanent mark on the queen's pale skin, but enough to make a point.

"What of Robert Baratheon then. Was he as tormented by the seat as my father was?"

"He never sat it enough to know" Dany's face showed the ghost of a smile to Yara's quirky nature. Her eyebrow raised as she drank from her cup, never losing sight of the Ironborn.

"What will be my fate on that throne. Will I be scabbed as my father was, or rule as the previous Targaryen rulers did?"

"The old gods forbid you should be either" Yara's hand waved away both notions "the old Targaryens held the rule of the land because they were praised, your father took that away from your name. With any luck the Lannister rule would have mucked up the place enough that an old family will be better than the crimson lions"

"And if it is not?"

"The people care for a summer that never ends, enough food to live their lives and strong children. Whoever sits on the throne matters little to them until it gets in the way of that" the chill of the desert blew past them, rustling their clothes. Yara, noticing Daenerys' goosebumps offered her cloak, a heavy black material emblazoned with the kraken of Greyjoy stitched on it in gold. It seemed to her the talk would go on for a while, and the queen was clearly not made for the colder weather "with winter approaching the losses they have faced on account of the wars will be enough for anyone to support the queen that promises to bring back the good days of peace and prosperity. With any luck your fight for the people will be much easier than our fight for the throne"

"To show them how much I care for the throne I too should fight for it"

"Forgive my insolence Daenerys" Yara's hands reached for Daenerys' free hand that was nearest to her, and turned her palm upwards "but I do not believe these hands have ever seen a fight, or picked up a weapon"

Their eyes met as Yara's fingers traced the lines on Daenerys' palm. The young queen had never looked so vulnerable, not since gaining her dragons and the power to truly command the life of others "show me how then. Teach me how to fight for what is mine" noticing Yara's reluctance she whispered "how can I ask men, people, you, to fight for me if I won't fight for what is mine" her eyes darkened with resolve "I need to be able to fight. For years I have surrounded myself with strong warriors to protect me, one died while fighting for my name, it is more than overdue for me to learn how to fight for me"

"A queen should not have to fight. That is what the people who are loyal to you are for"

"You too are a queen, and you fight"

"It is different in the Iron Islands, we..."

"So pretend" Dany's other hand snuck out from other the cloak to join Yara's hands "pretend I am of the Iron Islands. I may never be a great warrior, with enough skill to beat out four men at once" Yara's laughter came out in a small snort at her jab "but I can learn enough to defend myself, to show people I will fight for them, and not simply let others fight for me"

"It will be lengthy" Yara's resolve was weak already, the pleading eyes that stared at her taking care of that.

"As I recall my fleet will not be ready for another six moons. And the voyage to Westeros is quite long"

"It will be tedious"

"It is good that I have enough handmaidens to care for my aching muscles and a small council to keep me to date with my city"

She had this planned all along the cheeky little bugger. Yara's smile, and respect, increased tenfold. With a small nod the deal was sealed. What was in store she could not know. One thing was for sure, if Daenerys was as committed to ruling as she had been to fighting, the people of Westeros would fall to their knees for the small blonde queen in little time. Just as I have.

* * *

Hello again! Hope you all liked this chapter, it went a million different ways but my plot breakdown leaves a lot of room for writing, hopefully not in a bad way! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed the story, your interest means a lot to me and my interest in writing this, I hope it has not disappointed.

I will see you all next chapter! Feel free to offer any ideas as to where you think this might go or how you think some things might develop, the plot is open to suggestions!

Another small note: I am changing the posting time to what I originally had thought. Either Sunday 10-12pm or Monday 12-3pm. This gives me a lot more liberty to write and post immediately or post while I can remember to and not interrupt any other activities (or even worse, forget to post!)

~TheIronDragon


	4. The Iron Dragon

**The Iron Dragon**

On its best days not one person in Meereen could say it was a calm city. There was always rustling and hustle and bustle going on. Early rising merchants and their aids and the ironborn were particularly familiar with each other's ways. The sailors because from port to port the docks were always busy in the same way, and the merchants because the sailors were never known for being quiet when going about their business.

In the middle of the hustle and bustle is where the queens found themselves, one half carrying the other with as much grace as one could have considering the circumstances.

"Well I did warn you" Yara was trying to suppress her laughter, the gods knew if she really wanted to make fun of the younger girl she would. In reality Yara was a lot more tired that she showed, regardless of Daenerys' lack of training she had been relentless in her will to learn how to defend herself "You pushed too much for today, with any luck we will make it to Black Wind before you faint"

"The possibility of starting slow always exists for beginners, you do know that?" Dany huffed half indignantly. Every time she thought there would be some respite and a small water break Yara would press on. They had started at sunrise and they were well into the day at this point, but Dany wanted nothing more than to dig her face into her pillow and sleep.

"This is for beginners. You told me to pretend we were in the Iron Islands, this is how we learn" the Ironborn turned into the area where her ship was docked, and ordered her men to call her brother to her. "One thing in your favor is that we are known for both breaking and mending spirits"

"At this moment all I want to do is—"

"Good morning" Theon appeared behind them out of nowhere, spooking Daenerys half to dead, who used what little energy she had to shriek "or not"

"The others take you Greyjoy, do you not know to not sneak up on people" growled out Yara

"Of course I know how to" the mocking Greyjoy smile appeared on his face "However seeing the ever alert warrior queen jump out of her skin is much better than minding my manners and announcing myself". Theon, knowing any more jests would anger his sister, helped the queens up the plank to Black Wind, and drew a bath for Daenerys who seemed about ready to drop.

"Seven hells" Dany's gasp was half surprise half relief "That's cold" the water inside the bath splashed to the sides as the blonde lowered herself into the freezing waters. Next to her bath was a sponge to scrub her soot covered skin, and a small bottle with a parchment that indicated it was to only be used after having dried off.

"Everything in order Daenerys?" Yara's head poked through the curtains of the wash room, her hair dripping at the corners from what Dany assumed must have been her own bath.

"The water is freezing" her answer came half whispered. Yara did not press on, knowing it was the soothing effect of the water on the aching muscles, and Daenerys' clear lack of affinity for cold things.

With three steps Yara found herself kneeling behind the bath, half scrubbing and half massaging Dany's back, knowing from experience the bliss one could get from the combination. She reached out for a much larger bottle with white pebbles on the cabinet behind the bath and rubbed some on the sponge.

Sensing that Daenerys would ask what the pebbles were she whispered "sea salt" Dany let out a whimper when the salt rubbed against a particularly tender spot on her shoulder blade "like I said earlier, us Ironborn can both break and make a spirit. Sea salt is the best remedy for battle aches, and we've plenty of that"

"Seems like your people also have the hands to soothe those spirits" Dany was trying her best to sound mocking, or at least high in spirits. But Yara's hands kneading at her aching muscles made it come out as a half whispered relief "Are you as good at sailing and ship building as you are at massaging Greyjoy?"

"Oh no no" Yara's hands sneaked up to the base of Dany's neck, relieving tension the dragon queen did not even realize existed "At that I excel much more than this" it was almost hard to believe, considering the fact that the silver headed queen was currently putty in Yara's hands "speaking of which, we're yet to name what will soon be the greatest flag ship ever built, if you would allow my cockiness"

"I will allow whatever trait of yours so long as this doesn't stop" Dany's plea came out almost as a moan when Yara moved from the back of the bath to the front of it to massage the queen's feet "did you have anything in mind?"

"Not particularly. I imagined that it would have something to do with dragons, unless that is far too predictable?" It was the first time the teasing was not followed up with a hard stare. Yara was a lot more focused on Daenerys' whimpers and moans, and feared that if she looked up the queen would recognize her interest.

"The thought did cross my mind" Dany accepted "however Tyrion suggested something much more interesting. The bow of the ship has ornaments, correct?"

"That is correct your grace"

"He ordered the smiths to design a dragon head, made of iron" Dany's smiled almost mysteriously "Him and I believed the best name for the ship would be _Iron Dragon_ " the Targaryen took pleasure in the fact that Yara was by her feet with her mouth wide open "It would also serve to cement our alliance. The Ironborn and Targaryen sailing under the Iron Dragon would send a message"

"Aye" Yara seemed to be reduced to single word responses. This was clever on a whole new level. The unity of two houses would sometimes be represented by their sigils emblazoned on a single material. A ship named for two houses would send an even stronger message than a piece of cloth "You honor me and my crew with this your grace"

"Yara..."

"You do us a great honor Daenerys" the iron queen corrected. Dany smiled at the brunette who more than ever found Daenerys' feet interesting. The possibility of teasing Yara back for the physical torture she had put her through crossed Dany's mind, but the almost adorable reactions the Ironborn was displaying broke her resolve. Instead she sat back and enjoyed the continued massage while trying to not fall asleep.

-oOoOo-

"That's it! Now swing left and drag it with you" Dany followed Yara's instructions and, despite not being able to land a single blow on the iron queen she did manage to keep her balance and not get dragged down by the heavy sword in her hand.

They had been training almost every morning for a whole month, and even though the Targaryen did not think she was making any progress, Yara was very impressed by her ability to push through despite the challenges. She had pushed the blonde to the limit of her ability, always careful to stop right before he reached Daenerys' breaking point, and by god she had pushed right back, keeping the Ironborn on her toes all the time.

"Perfect. I think we can stop for today" with incredible sped the sword in Dany's hand dropped to the ground, picking up dirt as it touched down. "I am very glad you agree"

"All I want is to down as many pints of water as I can find, take a very cold bath and sleep my day away" Dany bent down to pick up the sword, with one hand while she rubbed her sore shoulder with the other. She was beat to it by Yara, who did not want Dany doing more work that she already had to "unfortunately I am the queen of this city and cannot ignore my responsibilities"

"It is the burden of responsibility Dany" Yara froze in her tracks after Daenerys gasped, almost fearing what would happen if she turned.

"The only person who ever called me Dany was my brother..." They had gone through lengthy discussions about Daenerys' during their walks back to _Black Wind_ or to the pyramid; these had created an incredible sense of respect between them, for all they had gone through and still managed to come out the other side.

 _Well I've really buggered it up now_ , Yara's eyes closed a the thought came up. She herself had wanted to murder Viserys for everything she had put the blonde queen through, making her almost thankful for the existence, however brief, of Khal Drogo during Dany's life.

"Daenerys I'm sorry I wasn't..."

"No. No no, I think that it deserves another chance to be attached to better memories" the relief in Yara's posture made Dany smile, Yara always walked on eggshells around her even when her guard seemed down. The fact that at some points in her life she could slack her shoulders and smile was endearing to Dany. "I also think that the burden of responsibility comes with a lot of loopholes" Yara's head tilted to the side in curiosity of what Dany had in mind "For example, if I were to spend the day out on the water on a ship receiving training to get used to the high seas then I would not be slacking"

The queens stopped moving when Yara's boots screeched with how fast she stopped. The Ironborn set themselves as how cunning they could be, it was the mark of a great leader with the kind of things they could do for their people. That Dany could apply that to something as simple as taking a day off made Yara feel an even stronger pull towards the Targaryen. "That could work" her voice came out as small and squeaky, nothing compared to the usual confident and mischievous voice the lady Reaper of Pyke usually sported.

-oOoOo-

Daenerys Targaryen could say with confidence that not many things in the world could hold her interest for far too long. She had seen a lot of the world and its wonders, and after having birthed, for a lack of a better word, three baby dragons she did not think much could hold her admiration.

Well, that was until Yara Greyjoy. On land, she was a skilled warrior and a woman whose mere presence commanded authority and respect. In her ship she was a whole different kind of animal. A woman who seemed one with the ocean, never losing a beat when it came to commanding the men under her, even getting respect from her Dothraki.

The men she was sailing with today had already been on Black Wind, not losing their breakfast overboard, but still not able to walk across the deck without tripping and slipping abut.

Dany turned around when Yara stepped away from the helm when they had reached calmer waters "See anything you like?".

"I always enjoyed the ocean" Dany looked away towards the wide open blue expanse in front of her "I was named Stormborn for the storm that hit Dragonstone on the night I was born. From there I was taken across the ocean and on ships many times from city to city with my brother"

"I can tell" Yara set her elbows on the mast, putting her chin on her hands "you don't lose your lunch with the sway, and you can certainly walk across the ship when the others slip and trip after ever step"

"One time I told Viserys we didn't have to go home" Dany sighed, causing Yara to turn her head and body to look at her, inviting her to continue "that we lived just fine on this end of the world. In reality I just wanted him to let me live my life, and let me sail the world".

Yara's eyes went wide at the revelation. Dany always seemed like the most determined ruler, maybe her reasons for taking the iron throne were not the most solid, but she definitely seemed to want it enough. Imagining a Daenerys Targaryen who sailed around the world, and became a ship-hand with a fame of her own stirred something in Yara that she did not want to understand, but she definitely knew it was there. Dany looked back at the Ironborn who was staring at her like she was meeting a whole new person, with a whole newfound respect in her eyes and something else—something that was making Dany weak at the knees.

Yara's head ducked down a bit to speak much closely to Dany, making the hairs in the back of her neck stand "Would you like to try your hand at it" gray eyes met the amethyst ones of the dragon queen, almost agreeing to something new, something that they didn't know yet "I know you won't break her. She will treat you well"

"I... I" _I am not a child or a maid to be acting this shy_ Dany was extremely exasperated with herself, but realized she really couldn't help it "yes" she managed to squeal out, with Yara getting much closer to her, where she could feel her breath and smell the sea in her mixed with the breeze.

"Come" Yara's calloused hand took Dany's smaller and much softer one in hers, puling her to the helm.

 _Black Wind_ always made Yara proud. Black sails and an imposing Kraken at its bow, it was feared across the oceans of the seven kingdoms and Essos; but the helm was her seat, or wheel, of power. A custom made wheel, of black wood with carvings she had made across the years, and a golden kraken in the spindle hole. Three of the spokes on it were much different and a lot more intricate than the others. One was of a woman whose arms were crossed over her chest holding a dagger. The next was a man with a strange crown of wood and algae, a scowl deeply set on his face. Finally, a girl whose face had a melancholic feel to it and whose crossed arms held a short sword. Dany's hand came to rest on that final spoke, her fingers tracing the carvings on the girl's face, making Yara smile.

"These are beautiful" Yara stood behind her, putting her hands on two spokes that were not carved, steering the ship slowly as she swayed in the water while her men gave instructions to the Dothraki on how to help once they actually set sail. "Did you carve these?"

"My only escape was sailing when my father began going even more crazy" Yara took Dany's hands under her own, helping her get a feel of how she swayed "When _Black Wind_ was given to me her wheel was very damaged after our first landfall on Westeros. The last thing we took on board before sailing back home was a large crop of black wood. After fixing her up a large chunk of wood was left" Yara's left hand moved from Dany's to the carving of the Kraken "Tirius took me to the ship master and he helped me create a wheel I could easily use. Thinking it had to be my own I worked day and night to make a Kraken on it. I was only on my fifteenth name day which meant it was not the best of carvings, but it was not the worst"

"It is far better anything I could carve" Dany's face scrunched up in concentration when a wave made the wheel slip from her grasp, being slowed by Yara who directed her hands back to the spokes.

"After I installed the wheel I began carving what made me who I am, so I began with myself" Yara's hand shifted to the carving of the melancholic girl "My mother, who had died when a northern man stabbed her was next. She had made me determined to be strong and be feared" Dany held the wheel by herself while Yara stood to the side, watching her like a hawk to make sure she would get any help if she needed it "the last was my father. Despite his permanent anger he pushed me to be Ironborn, and to win all my victories by the steel of my sword and the strength of my ship"

Daenerys understood that, probably better than anyone. Every single trial she had to overcome to get to the helm of _Black Wind_ had made her who she was. All the good, like her dragons, and the bad, like every loss she had to suffer, got her there. It almost made her wish for a place of her own to carve her story like Yara was doing with _Black Wind_ 's wheel, a piece of her that would remain after she was gone.

"Careful my queen" Yara's hands came to rest at her waist, shifting her with a lot more softness than Dany thought the Ironborn was capable of "if you do not have enough balance the waves will throw you, and the wheel off. Black Wind will treat you well so long as you know how to handle her"

"Her?"

"Black Wind" nothing else needed to be said. Despite who would ever be in Yara's life, Black Wind was the only her who would always take the stage, like Dany's dragons would—

"I have need of you when we tie down"

"You heard the queen!" Yara yelled at her crew, who began moving about with help from the sea clumsy Dothraki "let us go home"

-oOoOo-

"Am I allowed to know where I am being taken now?" Yara was trying not to het angry. She really was. But she had been dragged up and down the city for a long time now. Wearing a heavy cloak and leather in the Meereenese heat was making her irritable, all the walking was not helping.

"Patience Yara, patience" this only made the Ironborn huff and the Targaryen giggle "someone who sails should have patience. Imagine you are at sea"

"It does not feel like the fires of the seven hells are licking at my skin when I am sailing" the answer was almost grumbled, but still managed to reach the ears of Daenerys who rolled her eyes.

"Well you are sailing through the fires of hell then. In any case, we are almost there" Yara had lost track of where they even were. Twists and turns and a lot of being bowed to by the people of Meereen to the blonde queen who was leading her around made her turn off her brain for a second, only focusing on the hand that was holding her own. Small and soft and warm— _and very distracting. Quit it Greyjoy, she is your queen not a whore._

They came to stop at the base of the large pyramid, where a small garrison of unsullied stood by a large round door made of stone. The ground here was much warmer, Yara could feel the heat of it seeping through her leather boots. Something lived there, something that enjoyed a heat greater than that of the weather in the bay city.

Dany directed, with a wave of her hand, that the door be open. The silence inside was daunting, something was lurking in there, and as fearless as Yara was every single one of her instincts was telling her to stay out.

"You gave me a chance of treating with your most precious companion" The small hand Yara had enjoyed holding just a few minutes past was now pulling her toward her doom, or so she felt "allow me to return the favor"

Finally the pieces clicked in Yara's head, as her hand came to rest in the pommel of her sword. Daenerys was dragging her to meet the ship sized lizards that breathed fire. Yara no longer believed she had made an impact in Dany enough to create something more, at this point she thought all Dany wanted to do was see her dead.

-oOoOo-

"Drogon. Viserion. Rhaegal" the names echoed around the cavern while Daenerys lit up the larger torches hanging on the wall. Yara had stopped moving at the edge of the steps, hand at the ready to pull her sword, knees bent ready to run up the steps and never again look back. How the Targaryen had gotten her to actually move down the steps did not register, all that she could think about was the clinging and slithering of something, or various somethings, large moving about the mostly darkened cave.

"Wh...wh...where are they" Yara stammered out, doing her best to put up some bravado, and failing miserably if the giggle that came out of Daenerys was to be the judge of that.

"You've nothing to worry about Greyjoy. Unless you mean me harm they will not hurt you"

The classical Greyjoy wit was but a step away from lashing back to Daenerys when the largest lizard face Yara had ever seen came out of the shadows. Drogon's black scales shimmered with the light, the darkness making his eyes and more importantly for Yara's wellbeing, his menacing teeth, look a million times more dangerous. Well, that was until Daenerys followed up his scary entrance with petting his snout, making him nearly purr with pleasure.

"As I said, he will not mean you any harm unless you mean me harm. Now come here, and take your hand off that sword" Dany extended her hand towards Yara while the other two dragons slid past; equally menacing and both demanding attention from their mother "I do not bite either. Give me your hand"

Yara looked down at her right hand as if it was the last time she would ever see it. She took two steps towards Dany extending her hand towards her and inevitably towards Drogon. "That is my only good right hand" trying to insert humor into the situation helped, but not by much. The large dragon understood what his mother wanted of him, and ducked his head to smell the palm of the hand that was being put in front of him.

"He surely will not bite now, unless you refuse to pet him" Yara's gray eyes grew wide with fear. Drogon's black scales rattled as he moved his snout under Yara's hand. The fearless Ironborn queen looked like a scared little girl approaching a dog for the first time, and despite the ferociousness of Drogon he relished under her touch.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Dany was narrowly avoiding any desire to skip excitedly. After such a long time she had finally convinced Daario of getting to know her dragons. She believed that any person she could be fond of her dragons would like, with no better judges of a good character she believed it would be the ultimate way to decide Daario's worthiness._

 _He had spent most of the walk towards the base of the pyramid speaking to himself, trying to convince his own brain to give him courage to face the great big flying iguanas living under their feet; he really was not succeeding either._

 _With all the posh she could muster, Daario and her entered the large cave that held her children, torch in hand. Rhaegal, who seemed to be the only one of the three awake was waiting for them at the base of the steps. His big yellow eyes stared at thee queen suspiciously, something she was not used to, or had expected._

 _"Rhaegal..." Whatever she had wanted to say got cut off by his snapping and growling. Daario instinctively reached out to hide Daenerys behind his back, hand on his Arakh._

 _Before Dany could move an inch Viserion stepped out from the shadow behind Daario, lighting the air above his head on fire, he spun around trying to swing at whatever was attacking him, giving Rhaegal the opening to step around Daenerys, hanging his wing above her head protectively._

 _"What in the name of the seven gods is wrong with them" Daario was pinned against the stair case, with both dragons snarling at him. Drogon, who was even less visible in the darkness than his green and bronze siblings roared when the commander of the second sons tried to step towards Daenerys._

 _"Drogon no!" What in any other moment could have been a commanding woman seemed like a small scared child. She could not understand why her dragon were having such a violent reaction against the man she thought she was truly fond of._

 _One thing was for sure, she would not ask another to see her dragons, not unless they were the last thing they would ever see_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Or so she had thought. Because unlike Daario, Drogon was taken with Yara, who had upgraded from petting his snout to scratching the scales between his eyes. The fearless beast of legend who had killed to protect her was now enjoying Yara's ministrations, growls almost content in nature.

"I think he likes m—what in the seven hells" Rhaegal and Viserion snapped into view, but not in a threatening manner, more like a sibling who wanted what its other sibling was getting. In a heartbeat Rhaegal was demanding the attention of Yara' other hand, while Viserion began demanding the same treatment from Daenerys.

"I think they all like you" Daenerys scratched Viserion absentmindedly while staring at Yara. In an ironic fashion she was looking at Yara in the same way Yara had looked at her when she had told her about sailing. This Yara was completely different from the one that had come in bound to her presence, this Yara was different in a whole new and even better way.

"Well I like them too, they're all wonderful" slowly she stopped scratching the dragons in front of her to step back and admire their magnificence. Daenerys stepped up to stand next to her. It was a proud moment for Daenerys when someone other than herself could admire and appreciate her dragons. Sure her small council thought them useful and magnificent, living legends that the world had not seen for a long time. Her enemies and easily swayed allies all feared them, as they should. But no one really shared the level of love and respect Daenerys held for them, until Yara. The thought that this woman was very special Dany could not shake, the fact that her dragons clearly agreed with her really made her consider what this meant for her, both a a ruler and a person.

-oOoOo-

 **Hello there. I apologize for this chapter being a little bit shorter than the last one, and almost feel more like a filler. An emotional filler. The plot originally had way too much crammed into this one Chapter, so expect the next one to be a little bit longer and more action packed.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, you guys are awesome and make me want to keep writing.**

 **~TheIronDragon**


	5. Silence

Silence

Daenerys had taken it upon herself to spend more and more time with the Ironborn. Their morning training was usually followed with a meal to kickstart their day. Yara would disappear for some time to supervise the building of Daenerys' ships while Dany handled the matters of the city with Tyrion and Missandei. After that they would take a small lunch together, followed by Dany getting sailing lessons while her Dothraki became accustomed to the sea. On the way back they would either visit the dragons or the market and head to the small council chamber to discuss the plans for the invasion of Westeros. After that they would take supper and Yara would head to _Black Wind_ to be briefed on the state of her crew and ships by Theon, who was getting more and more acquainted with managing the fleet.

Today however their perfectly made schedule was interrupted by Tyrion, Greyworm and Varys intruding on their lunch.

Varys with his soft padding on the floor led the charge "A thousand apologies my queens" he bowed deeply and moved to a spot where he could easily observe both of their reactions "the matter we bring to your attention could not wait until our regularly scheduled meeting"

"No apology is necessary" Dany, who was clearly the least annoyed of the two queens, responded. Yara's eyes narrowed, waiting for the piece of news that was oh so important.

"It seems your uncle's ship, _Silence_ , has been spotted heading down to the doom of Valyria, with two hundred longships of the iron fleet on tow" the soft melodious voice did nothing to clench the sense of doom and dread that was building up in Yara. Last time _Silence_ had been spotted anywhere he father had died and she had been forced to run away from her own home, with her tail between her legs.

"How sure are you that it was my uncle?"

"With all due respect, your grace" Yara's title slipped out of Tyrion with as much dread as he could possibly add to it "while it is possible that our scouts might have spotted a ship that was only similar to _Silence_ there is no mistaking the two hundred Kraken sails the other ships sport. It is definitely Euron and the Iron fleet"

"We estimate it will take them at least two moons to arrive to slavers bay. The trip is a short one but coordinating two hundred long ships is a massive undertaking" Tyrion's hands crossed in front of him, almost indicating that that was the last piece of bad news that he had brought with his party.

"Greyworm, reinforce the security around the bay, and inform the other cities to keep an eye out for the Iron fleet. If that is all, queen Yara and I have a lot to discuss, we will see you at the later regular meeting"

With nods, bows and grudging protests the three led themselves out, leaving Yara and Dany, who were both worried in their own ways.

Before Yara could say anything, Daenerys got the ball rolling "How fast are our ships being built?"

Naturally being a suspicious person, Yara's anger began surfacing "as fast as they can" her cup smacked against the table, spilling wine everywhere and startling Daenerys.

"How fast?"

"We remain on schedule. If what you want is to draft in the Ironborn that are coming in with my uncle have the courtesy of letting me know so we have enough time to leave Meereen. Your Grace" Yara followed her angry statement with a stiff bow, and turned on her heel, seething with anger ready to head to Black Wind, curtesy be damned. What she did not notice was Daenerys breezing past her to block the only exit, other than the 50 foot drop balcony down the side of the Pyramid.

"Sit" the authority behind her voice left Yara absolutely no room for argument. She reached for the nearest chair and flopped down on it. What she could do was scowl deeply "Do you doubt my word?" Despite her own anger Yara could not help but notice that standing there, arms crossed Dany cut a very imposing and powerful figure, it was electrifying for the Ironborn to see this side of the dragon queen.

"I doubt you can wait just a little bit longer to set sail when my uncle will bring you closer to Westeros faster than I can" Yara did not really believe a word she was saying. The Gods knew if Dany really was impatient she would have set sail with all the ships available, limitations too her ability to take Kings Landing with them be damned. The truth however would not stop her from lashing out.

"I have waited all my life to go back home. What makes you believe I am not able to wait a couple more moons to leave" Dany was trying to not sound exasperated. She understood Yara's fear that the advantageous position might sway her, any other ruler might have been swayed; she had hoped Yara would know Dany was not like that.

 _She knows._ Yara's mouth of course moved much faster than her brain could, and she immediately regretted what was coming out of her "It was not your throne for most of your life. Now that it is it might be that much more tempting to get to it faster" the silence and tension between them was palpable.

The queens were staring at each other with a mix of anger and resentment. Yara knew she was in the wrong, but at this point she could not back down. Dany for her part knew the words were not honest, at this point Yara was showing her how vulnerable she was. This was the scared girl in Yara, who had grown up too fast and had been betrayed one too many times, and for that reason she could not show weakness, despite how hurt she felt at the thoughtless words coming out of the Ironborn that at this point had become one of Daenerys' confidants.

Dany took a deep breath, making sure that her anger would not show "It might not have always been my throne" Yara could not help but gulp at the sight of the queen's amethyst eyes turning a very dark shade of purple "but it has always been my home. My family's home. That did not change at any point" her fists tightened, almost making think Yara she was about to get shown the error of her ways by force, not that she would blame the Targaryen at all. Dany's expression however shifted to a much softer one "I understand why you are worried. But you have nothing to fear here"

"You are not the first one to promise that and you will not be the first one to lie" Yara stood slowly from her seat, trying to make Daenerys understand that she would not try to storm off again "and the offer is certainly tempting"

"The offer carries a marriage I do not wish to a man I highly dislike. I much prefer the current offer" Yara's scowl softened, she had really just wanted confirmation, something that would show her this was the right place to be. Dany took care to move very slowly as she approached the previously angry monarch, knowing any wrong move might set her off "and, what is one more moon really. I have waited 22 name days to go back home, rushing into the situation at this point can only hurt my chances" Yara's chuckle cleared the rest of her way. Reaching her arms around the Greyjoy.

Yara froze in place, not really knowing what to do. This was not something that you did in the iron islands. She could only remember a few times her mother had done this, and then those might have just been dreams. The silver haired queen tucked her head under the surprised Ironborn, her arms slowly lifting to land in the queen's back, tightening the hug.

"I promise, you've nothing to fear with me Yara" her voice was a whisper, further muffled by the fact that she had spoken it directly to Yara's breastplate, but her intended target had received the message; it was also very unlikely she would move from her spot to clarify, she was enjoying this hug way too much for something that trivial to get in the way.

Yara for her part sighed contently, getting the full blown smell of the queen. Jasmine and something else, something that was purely Daenerys, that was doing its job of keeping her there, not wanting to fight her anymore, or fight anyone if it meant she could stay there. Her right hand pulled back to the queen's waist making circles on the exposed skin, her left resting on her forearm.

Dany took a small step back, searching for the stormy gray eyes that now had lost all their anger, and only held interest. Interest in the dragon queen that had at one point looked larger than life and now felt small and frail, like a precious treasure that needed to be protected. Something seemed to pull them when their eyes met, an invisible string much stronger than anything they had been feeling since they met. Instinctively Dany's left arm reached to Yara's neck, her right still in between them, resting on the kraken on the Greyjoy queen's armor, Yara's left hand cupping Dany's chin softly. Dany could smell the sea in Yara, the breeze and the salt and the smell of the oak _Black Wind_ was made of; it was intoxicating, distracting and almost magnetic.

Unknowingly a small voice inside both of their heads was asking to stop before it was too late, but the voice was quieted by the much stronger one that said it was now or never. Taking the initiative, Daenerys pulled Yara' face down to meet her own, their lips meeting after what had felt like an eternity. A moan escaped Dany's mouth when Yara pulled her closer, the hand that had been resting on her cheek was now tangled in her hair, making sure the queen would not go anywhere.

"My queens I..." Missandei, who had the unfortunate luck of being the first of the small council through the door let out a small squeal and froze in her tracks, stopping everyone else from crossing through the door.

Dany and Yara jumped away from each other. Yara's arms flopped down to her sides, and Dany hugged her own body, the fingers lingering on her lips. Missandei understood the signal that they were shooting her, and kept walking as if a thought had caused her to stop on her tracks.

"Good evening once again my queens. Once again, deepest apologies for the interruption earlier" Varys moved across the room, staring at Dany and Yara who for the first time since they had started combat training were standing as far from each other as politeness allowed.

"It is a priority for us to be informed of developments like those Lord Varys, there is no need to apologize" Dany was the first of the two to regain her senses, moving towards her seat and noting Yara's much slower reaction when sitting to her right. "Are there any news on that front"

"Not that we are aware of your grace" Tyrion, who as always was carrying a cup of wine in his hand, gazed at the iron born. Assuming that her conflicted face was due to the news of her uncle approaching he offered her a cup from the nearest wine decanter. Their ongoing bickering made Yara weary of Tyrion's generosity, but never the less the need to quiet her thoughts overwhelmed her hatred for the family of the dwarf.

Tyrion continued staring at Yara throughout the time she took to pick up the wine cup. Last to speak was Daario, whose bad habit of touching the Targaryen queen made Yara squeeze both the pummel of her swords and the base of her cup. Every single _my queen_ that came out of him was met by the infamous Greyjoy scowl.

"Please continue the good efforts you have carried out every day and keep myself and queen Yara posted on the position of Euron Greyjoy's fleet. You are all dismissed" Yara went out of her way to avoid the purple eyes of the queen. Daenerys in her normal stoic manner did not display the annoyance she was feeling, but by the old gods and the new Yara would hear it from her.

"I will assure my little birds keep singing their songs my queen" Varys bowed deeply and retreated from the room as fast as his noiseless steps would carry him. Missandei and Greyworm followed suit, leaving Tyrion, Yara, Daario and an annoyed Daenerys behind.

"Daenerys is it possible we may speak?" Daario's proximity to Yara continued to enrage her, making it much easier for Tyrion to drag her out of the room, making apologies for both of them.

"You are not very good at masking your feelings Greyjoy" Tyrion's wobbling legs kept to speed with Yara's stomping steps "unfortunately for you it does not get any easier, not with her"

"I have no idea what you mean Lannister" a passing servant took Yara's empty cup away while she continued on her path towards the balcony that looked out to her ships.

"But you do. You understand that there will always be someone" fortunately for Tyrion the decor of the large balcony included a set of stone steps to look at the city. He stood there playing with his cup on the stone railing "people like her will always have someone. And someone of her age with the burden of her crown is more likely to have many a people who want the same attention you do"

"The only attention I am claiming from Queen Daenerys is the one that gets me my throne back and good treatment for my people, nothing more" looking at Theon commanding her ship back to bay made her smile. Her little brother had improved much since their arrival to Meereen. It seemed like the Greyjoy siblings had both found something far from home that made them feel like home.

"You can live in denial for your whole life, or you can admit to yourself that given the chance you would have tossed Daario Naharis out a window" Tyrion took a swig from his cup when the fact that he had made the sullen queen smile with the image of the commander of the second sons getting out of her way. "In either of those cases the answer for you is the same. Queen Daenerys is not an easy woman. But she is worth the effort if she thinks highly of you" with his tasks accomplished he stepped off the stone steps, whistling a tune that sounded like _The bear and the Maiden fair_ to Yara, making her smile more.

 _He's not wrong_ Yara signed and turned towards the balcony once again, hoping for the sea to give an answer to her questions.

-oOoOo-

Daenerys gave her back to the silent man in the room. There were too many things going on in her life in addition to her queenly duties, she did not need Daario barking up her tree as well. At the moment her thoughts did not remotely land on what Daario had asked of her, rather on the queen that had stepped out of her room grasping the pommel of her sword hard enough for her knuckles to turn white.

"Daenerys?" Daario's hands landed on her shoulders softly. He had known he would thread in very dangerous territory by keeping the Queen from her regular duties for a personal reason, but considering all the time she had been spending with the fish Queen he really had not had a better choice.

Daenerys turned on her heel and looked up at the handsome man in front of her "I do not understand exactly what you are asking of me" his face reflected that Dany's answer was not what he wanted to hear "you are the commander of one of the largest groups of my army"

"And yet my trust seems to not be enough for you" his hands retreated to his sides angrily "ever since the pirate queen arrived I have not been seeked for my council; and I have not seen the inside of your private chamber since either"

Dany buffed at Daario's childish anger. In typical manly fashion he had taken it to his mind their relationship was more than simply fun for the queen "your council will be sought when needed. As far as I know you have no naval experience nor have you ever been in my home land" Dany raised her right hand to stop him from speaking "as for the other matter, you would do well in remembering that I am your queen" her stare was hard and cold "you will be called upon when needed. Currently you are not needed"

Daario wanted to protest. If Yara and her brother had never shown up he would still be Dany's most trusted battle commander, and he would still bed her when she would have need of him. Instead he was on the wrong side of the stare he had seen other men receive time and time again when they had angered her. It was definitely not the way he had seen this going when he had asked for some of her time.

"Yes my queen" he bowed low and began retreating out of the room, only to be stopped by Dany calling his name. Thinking she might have changed her mind he looked at her with the most charming smile he could put up.

"You will learn how to respect queen Yara unless you want to find another queen to serve" his face dropped. Refusing to her face was a death sentence, but accepting her terms would be murder to his honor. "Are we clear on this?" The man who had once said he had found himself between a rock and a hard place probably never had to face odds like these. He nodded when it was clear the Queen would lose her temper and left the room as quickly as his legs would take him.

-oOoOo-

The following morning Yara had sent her apologies for her absence to the queen who had been getting ready for their usual morning training. The new demand for the ships to be built faster required additional attention from the leader of the iron born, requiring that she cut short their lessons for the week.

Slightly miffled, Dany had Tyrion take her to the metalsmiths who had been working on a series of assignments for her.

The meereeneese dropped his molding hammer and bowed when Daenerys crossed his door. Chants of _mhysa_ following her through the door.

" _My queen"_ the man spoke a heavily accented common tongue, but still made his devotion shine through.

"Please rise. I hope I am not interrupting your work" Dany looked around at the swords and armor hanging from the walls of the very dark establishment. Some were simple but clearly of good quality, and others had intricate designs on them.

"No my queen. I've what your lord requested" he directed the Lannister dwarf and the Targaryen queen to the back of his shop where two wooden boxes and a large crate awaited. "The crate has the ship ornament. I thank you my queen for allowing me to craft this for you, and to be able to observe the magnificent dragons"

"There is no need to thank me. I should be thanking you for all your hard work" Dany smiled at the man who beamed at her praise. Two young men carried the boxes towards her and Tyrion, opening them for the queen and her hand to examine them up close. Dany gasped when she first saw the contents of the boxes in front of her. Reaching her hand to lightly touch both objects.

"Your grace's crown was much easier to make. Due to the specifications of the other one it is much less intricate" The man realized that her attention was absorbed by the objects in the boxes, so he took a step back and basked in the glory of the queen admiring his work.

The crowns laying in the boxes were beautiful in their own ways. The box to the left contained Daenerys' crown. A silver and gold ring with an arch in the middle holding a dark translucent scale that belonged to drogon. The rings base material was silver, and the gold was used to create carvings of fire and two dragons on the temples. The crown's arch was surrounded by smaller raises from the main ring, formed as silver flames with gold engravings. It presented an incredible contrast with the crown on the other box. Because of the traditions of the iron islands Tyrion had specified that driftwood and other things from the sea be used, and the metalsmith had delivered. The crown was a much darker and tougher looking. Two rings of black gold and walnut wood were connected by a small steel kraken. The rings were loosely tied together by dried algae and strips of boiled leather at the temples, that had small engravings of sea shells and krakens. The crown looked much heavier and tougher than Dany's ornate crown. To her it was fit for someone like Yara.

"They are beautiful" the young men closed the boxes and carried them off to the waiting unsullied while their mentor spoke to the queen.

"We appreciate all your hard work, as well as the work of the armorer's working on the large order of weapons" Tyrion led the walk outside back to the front shop where hammers and furnaces were hard at work. The man led them out the door, constantly indicating that he would send for Tyrion as soon as her full order was complete or if more material was needed.

Dany's gaze lingered on the retreating forms of the unsullied who were carrying hers and Yara's crowns off and then the unsullied carrying the crate to the docks, before turning to Tyrion "Thank you" her voice was much less imposing than usual, it felt more genuine to the man who had carried out her wishes to the best of her abilities.

"It was no trouble my queen" his hands crossed behind his back he began the walk towards the pyramid with Daenerys by his side "all that is left is for you to present this to Yara Greyjoy"

"Much easier said than done" she sighed with almost a hint of sadness "it appears she will go out of her way to avoid meeting alone with me"

"It takes some nerve to avoid the dragon queen" however mocking his statement was, Tyrion punctuated it with a smile to show Dany he understood her pain "northerners are stubborn, but they are also dutiful. In time Yara will relent"

"If only it were that easy" Dany's eyes made a path towards the clear blue skies above her, hoping for any kind of answer to the question that was Yara Greyjoy.

-oOoOo-

"You know it is impossible to avoid her forever" Theon had been following his sister up and down _Black Wind_ all morning. She had locked her cabin the night before, and had rose before the sun to check on the progress in the shipyards. At this point he had become very good at the game of hunting Yara, but it was also starting to annoy him.

"I can definitely try" she climbed to the helm, making sure to avoid a collision with the dock, Theon hot on her heels "it would be very kind of you to stop following me"

"It would be very smart of you to start acting your age" he lashed back at her angrily. They were not the most reasonable people in the best of times but this was getting ridiculous "this is a woman who can force you to her chambers and make you bow to her every will if she so chooses. Acting as though you are dealing with any commoner is irresponsible and ridiculous Yara". The Greyjoy queen looked at her little brother like it was the first time she was seeing him. The man who had arrived to Pyke broken and defeated had little resemblance to the one who was standing before her, arms crossed and steel gazed.

"I cannot allow her to distract me from my duties. Building ships, training men, that is what we came here for and that is what I have selectively avoided"

"It too is something I have been taking care of with Tirius" Theon reclined against the railing behind the wheel, knowing Yara would have no choice but to look him in the eye "what happened?"

Yara rubbed her eyes and sighed before answering her brother "Euron is sailing up Valyria, two hundred ships strong" Theon's eyes narrowed. His right hand raised to his hair "Daenerys claims her support is completely behind us, and I believe her. Nevertheless we must get her to Westeros before Euron can secure his position with the current rulers"

Understanding shone on Theon's eyes. If the need to construct the ships at speed before was immense, it was out of this world with the news of Euron approaching Meereen.

"Yara. Theon" Tirius ran up the steps of the helm nearly breathless. His eyes wide with fear, not for himself but for the girl he had seen grow into a leader and the man he had come to respect.

"What is it?" the Greyjoys felt their insides churn angrily when Tirius pointed his finger towards the open waters. Amidst the blue was a small speck, growing larger as it approached them. Looking through the offered spyglass Yara tightened her fists. A large ship with black ripped sails and a deck that shone red with the sun, a woman made of darkened steel at the prow. A lot of ships looked alike, but none compared to _Silence_.

"Call the unsullied. Order the men to their ships and lock the shipyards. Let's go" Yara yelled the orders out as she walked out of _Black Wind_

"Yara what is it?" The on was trying his best to keep up behind her, with the small Unsullied guard marching by their sides.

Tirius yelled back "Silence" as they ran to keep up with the queen who was pushing her limit to reach the pyramid.

-oOoOo-

"DAENERYS" Tyrion ran into the queen's chamber with Missandei right behind him. Dany was standing on the balcony with Greyworm and Yara, pointing and coordinating moves.

"How does this happen?" The Targaryen queen was angry beyond measure, the ship with the dark sails and the red deck was sailing up their port, getting ready to be welcomed by a large garrison of unsullied. "I was told they were a ways away"

"It seems Euron is much smarter than we gave him credit for. He had the wind and took the chance to sail alone to secure his alliance before bringing the fleet" Theon and Tirius stepped into the balcony carrying two large wooden boxes.

"What do we do now?" Tyrion as usual had a cup in his hand, ready to give himself into alcoholism

Dany's smile was almost predatory, Euron Greyjoy would learn that a dragon was not to be messed with "We invite him in of course"

-oOoOo-

 **Apologies for the lateness of the chapter! College finals are upon me, and professors think lengthy papers are just the thing to prep you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Keeps me inspired to keep writing! Because the plot keeps getting thrown to the side, this will probably end up having more than 10 chapters, so look forward to that**

 _ **Small point ahead:**_ **there is a character that the show did not do that will come into play next chapter.**

 **See you all next week**

 **~TheIronDragon**


	6. A Miracle

**A Miracle**

 ** _Hello there!_**

 ** _I think I will start doing author notes up here because I want you to leave with the story, not my rambling._**

 ** _Couple of notes: the series has not done, and probably won't do, a character that will be prominent now so I took a lot of creative liberty with his personality, hope you like it. There is also creative liberty and science shenanigans that I am going to claim as because it's my story dammit as to why it works like that (you will know when you read it)_**

 ** _Finally, a couple of shout outs!_**

 ** _MoonWriting: I am so happy you like the story! The formatting issue is actually because FF hates me sometimes, I am working on finding the original file for the chapter where the italics did not translate for inner thoughts and such._**

 ** _InFairWingHellsing: I am glad you liked it and I hope I will not disappoint!_**

 ** _Akari7: I loooove your reviews so much, thank you! I really hope I did not disappoint here, let me know if you predicted this right!_**

 ** _All of this being done, on to the chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to drop a review with comments or criticism, excitement and inhuman pterodactyl noises are also welcomed._**

 ** _-oOoOo-_**

 _Blood, there's so much blood_

 _Dany was in shock. How had their perfectly laid out plan ended like this? All around her was chaos and yelling, men attempting to shake other men, someone was kneeling in front of her, trying to stop the blood from seeping out of the body on the floor._

 _Dany looked down at her hands and clothes, stained bright red._

 _Blood, so much blood_

oOoOo-

Daenerys and Euron were two very different rulers. At no time was this more obvious than at their first meeting. After being introduced as the King of the Iron Isles, King of Salt and Rock, son of the sea wind and Lord Reaper of Pyke the tall handsome dark haired man dressed in typical ironborn leathers and mail swaggered in, a crown of driftwood and algae on his head. His hands were resting on the pommel of his longsword and he carried himself as though the world owed him the unrelenting allegiance his brute strength demanded. Daenerys on the other hand commanded respect by her regality. Sitting atop her throne, wearing her silver and gold crown, with her small council sitting besides her, she was every inch a powerful queen, that without having to mention all her titles.

Euron and his men bowed their heads towards the silver queen, letting Euron begin the talk "Queen Daenerys" it was clear he was trying to show some kind of stature. The amount of iron born trying to crowd into the room was enough to make Dany nervous. She heard Missandei whisper with Greyworm that there were at least 50 men when she realized the so called king had addressed her.

"Lord Greyjoy" it occurred to Tyrion that if the lack of mentioning his title of king did not give away the fact that Daenerys was not impressed, nothing in the world would, unless throwing him out the window was an option.

"We've come to bring you a way to reclaim your _rightful_ throne" he flashed a smile to Dany, assuming half the battle was won "while you have a large standing army, and from what we have heard three very large dragons, you lack the naval force to transport them across the narrow sea and take Westeros' port cities" he shifted his feet to make his pose much more intimidating "I bring you that and our battle prowess"

Dany kept her unreadable face while answering Euron as monotonously as possible "If you noticed I've ships aplenty and no lack of experienced battle commanders" Greyworm and Daario sat just a little straighter to make sure Euron could see he had nothing to offer "What could you possibly offer that they cannot?"

The man in Euron's entourage that had on a large kraken shaped helm stepped next to the would be king. He was a good ways larger than the iron born king, wearing full body armor with a black Greyjoy cloak over his shoulders. He removed his helm and spoke clearly "You've fishing vessels and merchant ships. They may carry you and your army though it may be a tight fit, but they will not help you win the throne" Tyrion leaned in his seat, Dany noted that he clearly knew the man "In addition to the fact that your battle commanders are not of the sea. You will be crushed before landing without our help"

Dany waited for Tyrion to tell her who the man was, but he was clearly trapped in his own mind "and you are?"

"Apologies your grace. Victarion Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet"

Tyrion shifted back into his seat and gave his full attention to the younger Greyjoy "Lord Victarion, we were unaware of your standing support for your _exiled_ brother's claim to the salt throne" the emphasis on exiled had of course not been a mistake. If ever there was a time to poke at the ages old rivalry it was now.

"I was not present at the time of the kingsmoot. However with my brother and his children dead" his explanation was interrupted by the men behind him saying _what is dead may never die_ "I had no want to claim their tomb. Euron won the kingsmoot and I as his younger brother will support the claim"

The ghost of a smile graced Tyrion's lips for many reasons. For one it seemed that Euron had spun a tale of royal murder to any captain that had not been present in Pyke when he had usurped the crown; Victarion was a smart battle man, but clearly not a smart person. The scene was also awful familiar of a time long gone. Of a younger brother supporting his unfit to rule older brother, a tale that of course ended with tragedy " _why he is as honorable and dimwitted as Stannis Baratheon_ ".

Dany realized what Tyrion had been doing, and continued to spin the tale "What is it you want for your help with our naval predicament?"

Victarion and Euron looked at each other, Euron giving him a half smile that made the rugged man scowl "in exchange for our help, we want the power to conduct your majesty's naval crown force once the war is done, and a union of our kingdoms—"

The dragon queen interrupted the rambling of the king in front of her "—The Iron Islands are under my dominion. Uniting that is redundant"

"With all due respect your majesty, there is no your dominion" Victarion responded "and if there were it would only be composed of the Lannister Westerlands, the Reach, and the Storm Lands with the Kings landing territories. The realm is in open rebellion making the iron islands as free as the other kingdoms"

"I would assume that your offer of help includes bringing the iron islands back into the forces of the crown" Tyrion's hands were twirling his wine cup, a sign that he was formulating plans and words at a very quick speed

Euron's villainous smile was in full display, the Lannister dwarf had walked right into his path "the Iron Islands and the crown will be united with the oldest tradition in the seven kingdoms" he stopped to stare at Daenerys for long enough to make her visibly uncomfortable "through marriage"

Despite their previous knowledge of this plan, the reactions of the small council were genuine. Tyrion stopped twirling his cup, Daario and Missandei shifted uncomfortably in their seats, Greyworm and the queen however remained stone faced; him because that was Greyworm, and Dany because she had to remain calm.

"Anything else?" Euron shook his head, knowing that once he was king of the seven kingdoms whatever else was in his mind would happen eventually "in exchange for ironborn help to cross the narrow sea and take back what is mine, I will wed the _rightful_ ruler of the Iron Islands" Dany's eyes however betrayed her, they were not looking at the rugged king in front of her, but at the passage way behind him.

"I of course am up for anything" Victarion and Euron turned fast enough to cause whiplash, both with varying degrees of shock on their faces "long time no see uncles"

- _oOoOo-_

" _Your grace we have to leave right now" the person speaking to her sounded so far away. All Dany could focus on was the madness and screams. Steel was clashing against steel and limbs were being ripped from bodies. What had happened she didn't know, all she wanted was a quiet place and… there was something else_

" _Your grace please, we cannot lose you too"_

 _Lose. No that could not be. They hadn't lost anyone._

 _The blood_

 _The screams_

 _A knife_

-oOoOo-

Yara and Theon were standing in the doorway. Both clad in their finest leathers, with black cloaks over their shoulders and swords strapped to their hips. Only difference was their headwear. Yara was wearing the black gold and walnut crown while Theon was sporting a much simpler ring of steel. Victarion looked like he was seeing a ghost while Euron's faced looked as if someone had pissed on his lunch. This was definitely not the way he thought the negotiations would go.

"Yara?" Victarion approached his niece slowly, almost afraid that if he moved too quickly she would disappear "Theon?" His eyes showed that the story had clicked. Once he was close enough to appreciate that they were there, physically and not just part of his imagination, his face turned from shock to anger. He turned around slowly, hand on the handle of his axe "you said they were all dead" his breaths turned harsh and angry "' _all killed by the Boltons_ '" he mocked back at him. Euron was trying to come up with an escape plan. Anything that would put his brother back to his side and his niece and nephew dead like they had been in the mind of the Lord Captain was okay in his book. He knew the honorable fool would switch his allegiance back the moment the heirs of Balon were no more.

"Victarion—"

"You knew they were alive. You knew that was Yara's crown all along" the Greyjoy man approached Euron, whose hand was inching closer to his dagger "that was the urgency behind raising all the ships available. They're the reason over half of my fleet is gone with my best captains. You knew they were coming here" Yara and Theon began drawing their swords, and that was the sign that Euron's chances of winning any favors by his brother or anyone in the room were very low.

Euron tried to present himself as non threatening by not using his hands to point at Theon "He is Balon's heir" Victarion's face scrunched up in anger "And he is not fit to rule. Yara is nothing more than an uppity little girl trying to play queen. That crown and the isles are mine by right"

"They have more claim than you do Euron" Victarion grasped the axe, feeling that something was not right "you are a traitor and a usurper and have no right to bare that crown"

Euron's hand prepared to launch his dagger off, but made sure to give Victarion, Yara and Theon his best smile loaded with loathing, hatred and a promise of revenge "try to take it from me"

- _oOoOo_ -

 _It is all a bad dream._

 _When I wake up Missandei will tell me I overslept and Yara is very cross with me. This could not have happened. Silence had not arrived at port, they had not been in that situation. It was impossible._

 _When I wake up Yara will be standing at the foot of my bed telling me I missed our training. None of this really happened. I will visit my dragons later and we will fly from Meereen and all will be well._

 _Blood. There was a lot of blood._

 _It was seeping into her dress._

 _A black crow was staring at her, mocking her from its steel perch on a river running red._

 _Blood. There was a lot of blood._

 _-oOoOo-_

It happened so fast that Victarion had trouble reacting. Euron's hand flew upwards, releasing a glint of steel that flew across the room only paces faster than Euron himself. Yara and Theon both threw themselves on their sides to get out of the knife's path. Theon landed on the floor with a loud thud, but was unable to catch his uncle who sprinted out followed by the few of his captains who had understood the message. He turned to look at his Sister for further instructions and found himself horror struck by the scene. Yara had landed sideways, her face covered in blood, Euron's crow knife lodged on the right side of her face.

"Find him and bring him back alive or dead! _Silence_ does not leave port" Tyrion shouted and that was the moment all hell broke loose.

The men left in the room were never the smartest or most capable, but they were ironborn and would not go down without a fight. Swords were drawn as they soon realized they were in the middle of the worst odds of their lives. Outnumbered by highly skilled warriors and abandoned by their king.

From her throne Dany sprinted into the thick of the action, followed closely by Greyworm and Daario. Victarion and Theon were kneeling next to Yara's limp and bleeding body, with an unsullied and an ironborn man fighting a few paces from them. Dany fell to her knees next to Yara, whose blood was pooling on the ground staining her dress. The ironborn's face had a small tinge of black at the site of the injury, providing a contrast with the bright red of her blood.

Steel blows rained all around them, men yelling curses and prayers, screams of pain everywhere.

"We need to move her from here. Now" Theon's hands were trying to apply pressure to the wound, but with the knife in the way he was having a hard time keeping the blood from flowing out. Victarion tried to move the knife but realized all he was doing was accelerating the bleed "We need a maester"

"Your grace we need to leave right now" Daario was shaking the queen's shoulder but she would not budge. A part of him, a very large part of him, was having a hard time keeping the smile from his face. Without the salt queen Daenerys would mourn, but she would also return to his arms. There would be no queen to serve and bed however if she was struck down by a stray sword or a vengeful ironborn. "Daenerys"

 _How could this happen_ Dany was in shock, seeing Theon desperately calling out to Yara seemed to increment that tenfold. The queen's hands reached out to the warrior laying in front of her, trying to help as best she could but knowing all she was doing was causing more damage.

Theon's eyes raised to look at her for perhaps the first time since they had met. They were dark and full of anguish and worry "Your grace please. We cannot lose you too".

Dany stared back at him, her purple eyes fighting a losing battle with the tears. All around her chaos ensued. The Iron born men were many and giving quite a fight to the unsullied whose path into the room was blocked by the sheer number of people in the room and the bleeding body. The air was ripe with the smell of iron and death and the screams of men dying around her. Looking to her side she could see Greyworm and Daario keeping the ironborn away from the grieving queen and Victarion driving his axe into a man's head.

- _oOoOo-_

 _Blood was spewing out of the face just a day prior she had caressed._

 _The lips she had kissed were dripping blood._

 _There was so much red_

 _So many screams_

 _They were going to lose her_

" _Yara please" Dany had a hard time picturing the more confident Theon crying out to his sister, the knot in his throat evident "please"_

 _Yara_

 _-oOoOo-_

"Yara please" Theon was waiting for his sister to give even the smallest reaction of being alive. He was waiting for orders from somewhere on what to do with his sister. Frustration, hurt, grief and anguish being expressed by his choked plea "please"

Dany looked at her blood stained hands, Yara's blood, and promptly fainted.

-oOoOo-

The smell of jasmine and lavender woke up the Targaryen Queen. Her large comfortable bed was illuminated by a large array of candles. The first thought that came to mind was that she had slept the day away, and was probably due for a bickering. That was until Missandei came into view.

"My queen" she rushed to her side carrying a cup of water and a bowl of something else "please drink. The healer said you should also take this as soon as you woke up" Dany's head was pounding, a low hum buzzed at her ears when she sat up.

"What—" The Queen's voice was coarse and raspy, she had probably been in bed for quite a long time. Missandei gently helped her drink the water from the offered cup "what happened?"

Missandei's face was full of worry at the question "Do you not remember? The healer said you might forget what happened during the—"

"I remember Yara's uncles" her voice was quiet and her face was scrunched up in concentration "I remember a crow… Yara" Missandei put the cup down seemingly ready to stop what was about to happen "What happened with Yara? I need to see her!" Dany began untangling herself from the bed sheets only to be stopped by Missandei as two unsullied guards entered the chamber.

"Your majesty needs to stay here and heal" doing her best to put Daenerys back in bed, Missandei used her softest voice "it is still too soon for you to leave your bed"

Dany was putting up a fight, or at least as be a fight as she could, trying to shake off the girl's hold on her shoulders "No I need to know if what I remember is true" the dizziness hit her all at once, taking most of the fight out of her "tell me please"

Missandei took a deep breath and reached out for the wooden bowl she had come in with once Daenerys reclined back into her bed "Your grace. Yara Greyjoy was impaled with a poisoned dagger. She is very weak and her wound is being treated but… the healers haven't been able to find the poison or its antidote"

For the second time in her life, Daenerys fainted.

-oOoOo-

Varys and Tyrion were the only two sitting in the small council chamber. Despite the recent events they realized it was not all bad news; ironically enough it was all thanks to Cersei Lannister.

Tyrion, whose flagon of wine was almost done, drank deeply from his cup before speaking "I cannot believe she burnt them all" Varys let out a small mocking sound, making the Lannister man smile "it is not her style. Quartered, hung, beheaded, anything like that to the people who dare defy her. But burnt, by wildfire none the less" Tyrion shook his head and drank again "she is more Targaryen than our Queen"

"my little birds say she will be crowned queen after a period of mourning for the king"

The smile was wiped off Tyrion's face, instead being replaced by true sadness "Sweet sweet Tommen. Such a sweet boy with too much responsibility at such a young age"

"A reign full of tragedy as well" Varys picked up the fan on the table and began walking towards the balcony "we must thank her for our new Westerosi alliances however. An angry Queen of Thorns and vengeful princess of Dorne seem an interesting combination"

"It seems the more kings spawn up the more queens show them how ruling should be done" Tyrion, who was overlooking the city turned his eyes towards the docks where _Black Wind_ was docked "speaking of queens. Any news on Greyjoy?"

"No good news seem to be coming from that end" Varys sighed deeply, resting his arms on the stone railing "it is quite unfortunate, at this point we need a miracle"

 _And an urgent one if our queen is to win this fight_ Tyrion to whom love had failed over and over found himself rooting for the girl in the ship. Only so many times had he seen something on the scale of Yara and Daenerys, and a winning pair like that deserved a much better ending. Despite not being a religious man he still found himself looking at the sky for a sign. _Now is the time for a miracle from the seven heavens_

-oOoOo-

Victarion climbed _Black Wind_ dragging his feet for the first time in his whole life. The mood in the ship was mournful and sad, the crewmen almost seemed afraid to raise their voice too much in case they might be the reason they would lose their captain and Queen.

At the door of Yara's cabin was Theon, banging his head against the wall every so often, a sign he had been standing there for quite a while. His appearance however showed he had been stressed for far longer; his dark hair that was usually tousled by the wind was completely thrown about, his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in dark purple, he clearly hadn't slept and Victarion inferred he probably hadn't eaten much either.

"Any news?" Theon picked his head off the wall slowly and sluggishly to look at his uncle.

"She's not dead if that's what you mean" his right hand raised to pinch the bridge of his nose "but she's not improving. There's a new batch of healers from some city trying something new; Lannister said he would keep calling on them until every option was exhausted" the Greyjoy's face clearly showed what he thought about that "any news from your part?"

"As we expected the few men who survived were killed for treason" Victarion stood on the other side of the door adopting a similar pose to his nephew "Tirius gave a great speech to everyone about why we should continue our efforts, fairly short as well ' _Yara will bring hell on whoever slacked while she was gone, and I do not wish to face a pissed off Greyjoy_ '"

"If she ever recovers you mean"

Victarion scowled at his nephew, trying to be kind with him was going to be harder than expected, considering he was a shell of what had been described to him in Westeros of the Stark hostage "when is what I meant. The drowned god has better plans for her"

"The drowned god also had better plans for my brothers and they were all called to his service very early" the young prince stepped away from the wall and began pacing like a caged lion, messing up his hair every time he turned back around.

"They also led a great rebellion Theon, never forget that"

"A rebellion that ended with my father bitter and me a hostage" it was clear that the lack of sleep was bringing out the old Theon, who was not going to take anything from anyone "Yara was leading a just and fair fight. The crown was, is hers, just as much as the iron throne belongs to Daenerys" he stepped in front of the door with his arms crossed "Euron deserves to have his life hanging by a balance, not her"

"We will make sure he—"

Whatever promise of retribution Victarion was about to give Theon was cut short by a small man walking out of Yara's cabin. Victarion stepped away from the wall and in front of the man, whose face was grim and apologetic.

"What news?" Theon had the look if a man who was not ready to give up on his sister, and the healer was very close to shattering his conviction.

"We've good news and bad news" the man began retreating his steps signifying that the men should come in in order to fully understand what was going on.

The room was dark and heavy with the smell of herbs and burning candles. Black draperies were thrown over the windows to block out sunlight, which drew their attention to the figure on the bed. The right side of Yara's face was covered with linen that had clearly been replaced recently. The men who were hovering over her were taking away blood stained rags and bowls that did not look like water, but pales of mud. She looked small and frail, the half of her face that wasn't covered was twisted in an expression of pain; Theon noted that her breathing was ragged and almost indistinguishable.

"We've managed to stop the bleed and close the wound, unfortunately her majesty's eye could not be saved" Theon and Victarion sighed in relief "that however is not the bad news"

Yara moaned in pain, and the healers ran to her side and removed the linen around her head very carefully. As a reflex Theon and Victarion tried to find their weapons at the sight of the wound, wanting to take out what was hurting the Greyjoy queen. The eye was closed and the wound red and raw, the stitching was new and the skin around it was swollen, that however was not the shocking part. The area where the knife had struck was pitch black, growing out like a spider web would down her face and nearing her neck.

"We've been able to isolate the poison that the knife was coated in, and that is the bad news"

Theon turned to look at the man questioningly "I was always told that if you know the poison you can make an antidote?"

"Not where Euron is concerned" Victarion was slowly realizing the implication of the healer's mournful expression. His brother had traveled all across the known world and what they did not know as well; his ruthlessness had probably led to learning all he could about killing someone slowly and painfully "what is the poison?"

"we have narrowed it down to a very treated form of Manticore venom and an undilated medicinal concoction called Curare" the healer sighed as the other man began to apply a new coat of muddy mixtures to Yara's face "both poisons are treatable in their current forms, when by themselves. This reaction however, it's something we have never seen, and don't know how to slow down, nevermind cure"

Victarion nudged Tyrion towards Yara, encouraging him to take a seat next to his sister. In reality he wanted to ask a question Theon might not want to know the answer to "How long until it is fatal?"

"It is impossible to say. The poison seems to be slowing itself down enough to cause tremendous pain. It moved fast across the wound but since then it's slowed almost to a halt; this is however making the queen suffer more than she would if it kept moving at the same rate" the statement was punctuated by Yara moaning again "our best estimate gives her at least one moon; that is if she doesn't beg to end it before. The pain is severe enough for us to keep her sleeping, we do not want her to be awake for it, but she still feels it"

"What happens after a moon?"

"The poison will reach her heart and lungs, and fill them with clotted blood, keeping them from working properly"

Victarion frowned and looked at his niece "She will drown on her own blood" the thought of that made Victarion sick. He had previously mentioned the drowned god having better plans for Yara, was this a sign he didn't? And her rule ended by a usurper? By the man who had disgraced him in the past and had now taken it upon himself to gain power no matter the cost? "What can we do?"

"monitor her pain, make her comfortable. We can keep slowing its process down through other means that will have to be discussed with lord Lannister and Queen Daenerys" he realized how ridiculous it sounded, to make a doomed person feel comfortable until their death came "and wait for a miracle"

-oOoOo-

Daenerys awoke to the sound of the breeze coming through the door of her balcony and the sun shining onto her bed. Her head had a minor pounding but absolutely nothing compared to the headache she had when she had first woken up… who knows how many days prior.

"Your grace" Missandei walked into her bed chamber with a tray with food on it and a skin of water "it is good to see you awake"

Dany sat up to rest the tray on her legs very slowly, fearing the dizziness and head thuds "How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been in and out for about a day and a half" Missandei stood at the side of the bed with her hands crossed in front of her while Daenerys downed the water provided "do you remember what happened?"

"I remember drums banging in my head, and yelling" the queen looked out to the balcony where the sun and clouds were visible "It was about Yara?"

"Yes your grace" the woman helped the Targaryen queen get more comfortable in bed as she talked "the healer indicated you are not to be told anything until you've broken your fast and had a bath"

Dany, thankful for the respite, nodded and enjoyed the food in front of her. Food and a lengthy bath later Daenerys was being escorted to the small council chamber by Greyworm and Missandei. While careful to avoid the elephant in the room, both could sense Dany's anxiety in the quickness of her steps. In the room were Varys, Tyrion, Victarion and Daario; the first two were at the table speaking to each other in low voices, Victarion was standing on the balcony looking at the sea and Daario, being Daario, was balancing his dagger on the wooden table by stabbing into it.

Varys was first to stand and take Daenerys's hand "Your grace how glad we are to see you well again"

Dany smiled at the man who accompanied her to her seat, she suspected it was to keep Daario away from her "Thank you for your concern lord Varys, I would like to get into the updates of the situation right away if at all possible?"

"Of course your grace. The men who survived the initial scuttle all declared their single allegiance to Euron Greyjoy and were beheaded for treason at the discretion of lord Victarion and prince Theon" Dany turned to look at the man who was sitting at her right, Yara's seat, for an explanation.

"At no point would they have changed their mind. They would always work to usurp Yara's throne and keeping them alive is more costly than beheading them now and not later" it was clear all the ironborn were made the same way, Dany knew that Yara would have given her the exact same answer.

Tyrion picked up the ball as soon as Victarion finished giving his reasoning "In Westeros my sister took out many people, in the list the heirs of Highgarden, pushing them to our cause with the Dornishmen" Dany's eyebrow raised questioningly towards the Lannister man "she burnt down the sept of Baelor and was crowned queen after my nephew, her son, jumped off the red keep"

Dany's hands reached out to the man sitting at her left "My condolences Tyrion"

"Thank you my queen. Tommen was too young and unprepared to bare the crown, he deserved far better than he received" Tyrion smiled at the queen and then attempted to compose himself "our new allies are sending envoys to help us plan our landing and transportation. Tyene, Nymeria and Obara Sand are sailing our way as we speak with a small Dornish fleet and supplies from Highgarden the we may need"

"It seems with all of these _guests_ our harbor is running out of space" very few times was the word guest so overloaded with loathing, mostly when one of those guests was dying. Daario however, once again being Daario, had managed it well enough, making Victarion grasp the handle of his axe underneath the table.

"I am glad you brought that up _Daario_ " Dany was not in any kind of humor to put up with childishness, it was time to show Daario Naharis the error of his ways "this is why you will go to Yunkai and make sure their docks are prepared to receive our new friends should we need it. When are they due to arrive?"

Varys quickly recognized the queen's plan and answered before anyone else "Half a moon, at most. Dornishmen are known for their light ships"

"Perfect. Daario you will depart immediately and report back in half a moon to welcome our guests into the city and escort their ships to Yunkai if we seem pressed for space"

"Daenerys I… I do not believe I am the most qualified of your small council to deal with a matter of the sea"

"As the men who are are currently waiting for their sister and niece to clear a very perilous moment of her life, it would be unfair of the queen to ask them away" Victarion Greyjoy was by no means as clever as Varys or Tyrion, and he was not the bigger Lannister fan out there either, but he was clever enough to recognize that Tyrion Lannister was helping him send away the biggest silent enemy the Greyjoy family had in Meereen; and as a smart soldier he remained quiet, supporting his point to the queen that was grieving about as much as he was. "And be assured the Yunkai dock master will know what to do. You will be there in the name of the queen"

"You are a _clever little man_ , why not go yourself?"

Varys reclined back in his seat, realizing how much he loathed the man who was trying to get out of what he had walked into all by himself. Before he could answer however the queen addressed his careless concerns.

"Because I need the _clever little man_ to advice me here. Now notify us of your progress there, and we will inform you of what task follows when our new _guests_ arrive" Daenerys' emphasis on the words Daario had previously used to dig his own grave further emphasized that the war for the queen was lost, and he himself had done with it.

"Yes my queen" Daario stood and bowed, turned on his heel and stomped out the door. Accepting the situation did not mean he would not show her how much he disagreed, slamming the door as he went.

Dany looked at the door and sighed. She was trying to avoid the elephant in the room, but with Daario gone and her curiosity peaking she had no choice "Now that we've gotten rid the largest blunder of this question. What is Yara's condition?" the reactions around the room gave her the preparation she needed for the news. Tyrion and Varys looked at each other and then at Victarion, who was a mask of stone, but understood it was his call on who would tell the queen what was happening; Daenerys however was not one known to wait "Lord Greyjoy?"

Missandei, expecting the answer to affect her queen deeply, moved from her position next to Greyworm at the side of the room to find a water pitcher and a cup.

"The short answer, we are awaiting a miracle" Daenerys felt her insides twist and squirm with the news, indicating with her hand that he should explain further. The Targaryen woman braced herself for the worse "the blade that punctured her face was coated with a mixture of rare poison. The wound was very delicate, and healers were not able to save her eye, but can not find a way to eliminate the poison from her body. Yara's reaction is something they have never seen, and the possibility of aggravating or speeding its progress means they are awaiting to speak with the small council" Victarion seemed to have gained 10 or more name days, his eyes were dark and heavy and his shoulders slouched "they are giving her a moon at most, if she doesn't end it before then to end the pain"

As if on cue the healer in charge of Yara's new treatment was escorted in by an unsullied. He bowed low when the queen looked at him, gushing on her titles and beauty.

"Thank you for your praise. What can you tell us about queen Yara?"

The men stared into Daenerys' eyes, and began his well rehearsed speech "The apprentices I have brought with me and myself are not poison masters by any means. We have isolated the components and are able to identify what it will do to her grace's body, but we are not able to create an antidote to treat every symptom. Missing a single one can prove _fatal_ " the sense of doom that the word raised was not lost on anyone in the room, but the queen felt the hammer had not dropped "we believe that the best way to truly save her is to implement the mystic sciences with our current treatments"

Tyrion's eyelids closed slowly, his hand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose, his other hand unconsciously reaching for the wine cup. Any other person might accept the usage of anything to save someone they care for, and Daenerys might have had, except for it being magic; he knew it would take much convincing, if the queen even wanted to hear any arguments.

"No" Daenerys felt she did not need to say more, until Victarion snapped his head upwards to look at her with anger. The possible cure of his queen, his niece, was in this woman's hands, and she was refusing? She sighed and looked at her hands on the table. Since marrying Drogo few times had she felt this lost and helpless, bringing his memory back and what had taken him from her just added insult to injury "I have seen what using magic to save someone's life will do. I refuse to allow that to happen again. No, there must be a different way"

"We have requested our guild make this antidote a priority, but the scarcity of the materials and the few times our people have seen this might not lead anywhere"

"Request what you will need and it is yours. Find me cure that does not need to cheat a life and pay with death"

The man nodded, but still could not shake his grim look "Despite the vast resources available to her majesty a single thing is true here. It is our firm belief that Lady Greyjoy will need luck and a miracle"


	7. The Sand Snakes

**I am so sorry about how late this is! Finals and life got in the way. Like always thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _The Sand Snakes_**

The usual sight on _Black Wind_ was of men walking about busy, lively yells and seagull crap being cleaned. Ever since Yara had become sick however it was nearly polar opposite. The ironborn tried to stray off the ship, choosing to remain at the shipyards or other ships during the grand majority of the day. Only enough crew was kept to maintain her in a pristine fashion, her new crew had become the healers going in and out of the captain's cabin. Day in and day out herbs and candles with bowls of mud and pails of water were brought to the ship, and the creaking of the wooden longship mixed with Yara's pained moans, that intensified on the off chance that she had to be woken up.

That is where Daenerys found herself in the dark of the night. Escorted only by Greyworm she snuck into the ship at the only time where neither men nor healers would be near. Making sure to time her steps with the sway of the sea, the silver queen snuck her way through the deck and to the cabin's door, where a small whisper and ragged breaths could he heard.

With her hand on the door knob Dany turned to Greyworm, who was looking around the ship "stand guard and inform me of anything suspicious" the unsullied general nodded and turned on his heel, looking for a spot where he could observe everything at once.

The smell of the cabin overwhelmed Daenerys as soon as the door creaked open. Herbs and earthy scents assaulted her nostrils, trying to disguise the underlying much darker smell, one of blood and iron and death.

On the featherbed was Yara, who was awake and clearly in pain, linen covering one side of her face, a black spiderweb scaling its way through her skin covering a half of neck, looking at her brother with her good eye. Theon on his part looked no better than his sick sister. His eyes had dark circles and his skin was pale, the facial hair that he rarely let grow much was covering his chin and cheeks, making him appear much older than his 22 name days. It was the haunted look in his eyes that shocked Daenerys. The Theon she had met was not the most confident man by any means, but he did stand proud and with a hint of fierceness. This Theon was more like the one of the stories Tyrion had brought with him, beaten down and broken, a simple creature afraid of his own thoughts.

"Your grace" Yara, despite the pain she was in, smiled at the queen who was frozen at her door "I do not believe you should wait at the door if you did not knock first"

"I…" Daenerys trailed off when she recognized the queen was teasing her, and managed a small smile. Her eyes turned to look at Theon, who smiled at her, inviting her into what was clearly a private moment between the Greyjoy siblings. He stood and pulled a nearby seat for her, indicating she should take it as to not strain Yara by having her move too much "you're awake?"

"It seems my body is much too stubborn for the potions they…" Yara stopped and squeezed the bed sheets, breathing hard as a spasm rocked her body.

Theon turned his head away from the scene to look at Dany "She needs to wake up every so often, to ensure the potions will work correctly" Daenerys nodded, unlike Theon she was looking at Yara, who was using every ounce of strength she had to not cry out in pain "the doses are made to wake her up every two days at night, when the heat will not add strain to her pain"

"They are very considerate in helping me die comfortably" Theon looked at his sister disapprovingly but could not bring himself to say anything to counteract any of her statements "oh don't look at me like that. I thought we had come to an understanding about this situation. Now scuttle" despite himself Theon smiled at his sister, knowing she had asked for the queen the two previous times the healers woke her up. He offered his seat to Daenerys before stepping out of the cabin.

"An understanding?" Dany raised her eyebrow at the woman in front of her, who shrugged at best she could.

"Matters of succession"

Dany felt her insides churn at the resignation behind the indifference in the Greyjoy's voice "Yara…"

"Seeing as the only person with the power to find what is possibly the only cure for this" Yara picked up her arm to point at the black ooze on her side "refuses to allow it, I have to make preparations"

"If there was a safe way to cure you I would go to the seven hells for it" Dany knew that it was not the time or the right thing to be angry at Yara, but she did not know better, and making her understand her reasoning without all the facts was an impossible task "but not this way. Magic is not the way to cure you"

Yara rolled her eye at her "Neither is the way they are trying" a shudder of pain went through her body, causing her to tighten the grip on the bed sheets "so tell me your majesty" her voice was strained and breathless but the strength in her demand was obvious "if healers cannot cure me and magic is absolutely not the answer. How do I live through this?"

"We will find a way" Dany's hand extended to take Yara's. To her surprise she found that she was hot to the touch, it felt like the pyramid stones on a hot day. Yara shook her head and sighed.

"What if there is none? Will you realize magic was the way once I am gone?" the small soft hand in hers tightened, almost indicating that her death would never come to pass while Daenerys was around.

Despite the effort Yara's thumb began drawing circles on Dany's hand. It was clear that the dragon queen had something she wanted off her chest, and whatever kept her by her side until the time came to sleep again would be fine in her book. "My former husband was hurt in battle" the circles stopping made Dany smile "I am not telling you this because of love lost Yara"

The humor in Dany's statement made Yara laugh, a laugh that ended in a groan of pain "Didn't seem like you would be the one to kick me when I'm already down"

"As I was saying. He was hurt by one of his bloodriders because he defended one of my actions" Dany's eyes became unfocused as she recalled a time in her life she believed long gone and buried, looking at Yara smiling at her gave her the strength to continue "his wound became infected, and I foolishly allowed magic to be used. I wanted him by mine and my son's side, and if magic could do just that no price was too large" remembering the screams of Drogo's horse and the chanting caused her eyes to water, time clearly had not healed the wound entirely "he did not die. But what I bought for him with my son's life was not a life worth living" Yara's hand tightened against her own. Looking up she expected to see pain as another spasm ran through her, instead she saw Yara's grey eyes become soft and clear with understanding, her hand came up to dry out the tears she had not felt falling "eventually I lost him too. Magic does not buy you life, nor time, it only buys pain and pays with misery"

"I understand" Yara's voice was becoming faint, every breath taken was a titanic effort, but the need to make sure Daenerys did not blame herself for her was more important "whatever happened, I am sure he forgived you. _I forgive you_ "

Before Dany could say or do anything Theon, Victarion and the head healer came in through the door carrying a tray of various small flasks. Realizing the queens were having a moment they looked at each other and turned their backs towards them, looking at the wall. Yara let out a bark of laughter that was interrupted with a cough of blood, which Daenerys dried up with a piece of linen on the nearby table. Yara smiled at her and squeezed her hand, prompting the dragon queen to lean in and whisper 'thank you' before giving her a small faint kiss.

The healer stepped forward when Daenerys cleared her throat. For once Yara obediently drank what was being offered to her, laying down and closing her eyes as peacefully as she could. A small shudder later she was asleep, her face contorted into an expression of pain as the poison continued its effect, racking through her body.

"That is the first time she's gone to sleep so fast"

Dany's gaze did not leave Yara, her hand still holding on to hers, hoping the contact would remind Yara why she had to fight until cure could be found "that is a good sign I hope" the healer sighed, staring at the queen with sadness.

"Let us pray so my queen"

-oOoOo-

The days and nights went by slowly. Daenerys' routine became divided between her duties, battle planning and spending time with the sleeping ironborn, whose black scar spread more and more everyday. Unbeknownst to her the healers had given up on finding any kind of cure, they would attempt to bring down the fever and keep the queen sleeping, but all in an attempt to, as Yara put it, make her death more comfortable.

Daenerys came to tell Yara much of her life and many of her insecurities while she slept. It had become painful to watch the hurt go by her face everyday, and any distraction had been welcomed.

On the day when the Dornishmen finally arrived she had found herself telling Yara about the anxiousness of ruling the seven kingdoms when her forces eventually captured it. How strange it was for her to rule over a land that was hers by right but she had never laid eyes upon, one she had never spent a single day of her life in.

Tyrion, followed by Theon and Greyworm, walked into the silver queen gazing adoringly at Yara's face, her thumb tracing a path from the base of her thumb to the middle of her index finger, where a very faint scar perturbed her pale skin.

The two had spent many days talking about the happenings of the seven kingdoms and their lives since they had last crossed paths. Theon came to learn of the death of Ramsay and the reinstated Stark rule fairly early into their talks, which landed them on their common friendship with Sansa. It was commonplace to see them walk about, when the Greyjoy prince wasn't training with the unsullied general, speaking of what they would do once they went back home. However it seemed as if Theon's plan of going home with Yara and living their lives on the rock they called home might need reworking if the young monarch survived—Daenerys did not look like she would let Yara out of her sight after this ordeal.

Tyrion waddled his way to the queen and, making sure to not startle her, placed his hand on her arm "Your grace" he whispered like a father would to his frightened daughter. Daenerys looked up at him, her amethyst eyes unfocused and heavy with pain and burdened with the need to be larger than life to properly bare the crown. Tyrion smiled back, he wanted her to know that the pain she was feeling did not make her weak, it made her human, a sigh of understanding escaped her lips, followed by a smile "your grace the Sand Snakes are here"

Dany nodded and looked back at Yara "Have them taken to the throne room. I will be there shortly"

Tyrion nodded and stepped back, nudging at Theon to stay with the queen before leaving the cabin with Greyworm. The room returned to a solemn silence when Theon took a seat next to Dany; he didn't really know what to say, with any word of encouragement or hope getting trapped on the knot that had formed on his throat.

Dany sighed and turned to look at the younger Greyjoy sibling, her voice was low and melodious "How are you"

"I am well, thank you your grace" he gave her that Greyjoy half smile she missed dearly in an attempt to lighten her spirit "If anyone should be asked that is you" Dany shook her head, both of them turning as Yara moaned, a spasm racking through her.

"I want you to know if I could take her pain away I would" despite the statement having been whispered, in the silence of the room it seemed like the shout her heart was desperate to express. Theon's heart went out to her. He hadn't spent much of his time in his 22 name days with Yara, and recent events had influenced his outlook on the ironborn warrior, but the two queens had a different kind of bond, a special one.

"I know" Theon looked at his sister hand, whose fingers were intertwined with those of the Targaryen queen and smiled "she's always fought. All her life. After I was taken away she was forced to fight for the family name, and shortly after mother was murdered I imagine she began fighting harder than ever. This time she will be fighting for herself, and for you, keep giving her strength and the pain will not matter, because she will continue fighting"

"Theon… I…"

"There's nothing you could have done your majesty. We came here for a purpose, if this is what takes her I know Yara will feel proud of her accomplishments" Theon was essentially forgiving Daenerys for causing the loss of his sister, seemingly hell bent on keeping her from any sort of responsibility. He stretched his right arm over her shoulder slowly, to both not startle her and giving her time to stop him if it was necessary "do not blame yourself. Because I do not, and neither does she. As I heard Lord Eddard tell his wife once back home, _it is better to live a day by your side than a lifetime without you_ " his head nudged Yara's direction to further explain his point. Daenerys smiled and sighed deeply, dwelling on the matter would only hurt, having Theon forgive her for this helped incredibly "now if you will allow me to escort you"

"Thank you Theon. For everything" Dany smiled at the Greyjoy prince and took a second to look back at the sleeping woman. She leaned down and pecked her lips before walking off towards Theon who was standing at the door. Her face set into its stoic mask, marking her readiness to see what these infamous Sand snakes were all about.

-oOoOo-

Obara and Nymeria Sand were women that, to Dany, looked fit and ready to rule. From looking at them she could tell that they were very similar to Yara, with leather armor on for protection, their weapons resting but clearly at the ready for action. When she walked into the hall Obara was leaning on her spear and Nymeria was recoiling her whip with the same normality that one would fix skirts. That however is where the similarities ended, where Yara would smile in a way that said " _I know something you don't_ " and stand with calm collected power, Obara and Nymeria had their faces etched in stone, their arms in a protective stance, clearly not playing any games.

The contrast to their sister Tyene was incredible. She was twirling a throwing knife in her hand, smiling mischievously at anyone who would look at her, her eyes twinkling with mirth and the innocence of someone who had been trained to fight but had not seen the horrors of life in a significant way.

Dany glanced at her small council to receive their impressions. Greyworm gave nothing away, as per usual. Missandei and Theon looked intrigued and entertained by the antics of the younger Sand snake. It was the reactions of her remaining counselors that made her curious however. Tyrion and Varys were shifting between discreetly looking at each other and at the younger girl, eyes wide, but giving nothing away. Intrigued by the three women in front of her Daenerys got the ball rolling.

"My people, my small council and myself are very happy to host such renown warriors in our city" if she had been looking for any reaction the disappointment would have been massive, because their positions or behaviors did not shift, but that did not interest the dragon queen.

Nymeria, without skipping a beat, responded for her party "The honor is ours" her and Obara gave a small head bow, Tyene not far behind "the people of Dorne have long held the Targaryen rulers in high regard, and we wish you to know that we will continue to support your legacy, so long as the rule of Dorne remains as it has for thousands of years"

"For that I am thankful" Dany kept her face as a mask of of strength while facing the Sands "As many Targaryen rulers have before me, I hold Dorne to the highest esteem, and will be most welcoming of a prince or princess of Dorne to continue ruling. There will always be a place at my table and in my council for the proud rulers of Sunspear" Nymeria's lips curled into a smile when she realized how skillfully the queen had avoided mentioning the disappearance of house Martell and that there was no official house ruling in Dorne. The mention of a Dornishmen in a small council however would be trouble, and while Tyene had promised to stay quiet under death threat from her Obara was a whole different animal.

The oldest Sand rolled her eyes and switched her feet, still reclining on the deadly Dornish spear and stared at Tyrion as she spoke "Last time a Dornishman was part of a small council he was murdered. Last time a Dornishwoman set for Kings landing she was raped and murdered" Nymeria was fighting the reflex to drop her head in defeat, Obara was her beloved sister and she owed her much, but her rash conduct would get them all killed one day "forgive my skepticism but that is not a track record we wish to follow"

Tyrion turned towards Obara, his eyes full to the brim with regret "your father, prince Oberyn, was a brave man. What befell him was an injustice of the highest regard. I owe him my life…"

"A Martell life for a Lannister life. That hardly seems fair"

"If the gods were just he and I would have both lived. But a Lannister life payed for the loss of your father, and gods be good the death of your aunt Elia and her children too will be avenged by queen Daenerys"

"Lord Tyrion speaks the truth. I wish to right the wrongs my family and the usurpers have caused on all of those who were loyal" Dany shifted her gaze over all three women "I promise you, my rule will be much different, much more just"

"So long as those like him live" Obara pointer the tip of her spear at Tyrion, punctuating her statement with a deadly smile "your rule will never be just"

"As the defamed patricidal dwarf son of the declining Lannister legacy I imagine you would allow me the chance to prove my worth" despite herself Nymeria released a laugh, oh how true the tales were, he was a _clever little man_ "if you see me make a play for the crown or attempt to sell the queen for a mountain that shits gold I will be most thankful if you stick that spear through me"

Obara returned the spear to its original spot and scowled "you can certainly Count on it little Lannister"

"Now that the introductions and pleasantries are out of the way, it would be my pleasure to invite you all to the great hall for supper. We understand the urgency of your travels must have you weary"

Tyene smiled and perked up "And famished!" Nymeria turned to stare at her angrily, only to be lightened by the hand of her sister Obara resting on her padded shoulder.

-oOoOo-

The supper reunion was lighthearted. The stoic Greyworm and venom tongued Obara found themselves swapping battle stories and fighting techniques over their entrance course, which the Sand Snakes demolished in no time flat. Daenerys and Nymeria were engaged in a talk of the rule of Dorne, the alliance to highgarden, and the power struggle in the North and the Iron Islands, clearly finding common ground in their political calculating minds, with occasional commentary from the mostly quiet Theon.

The most curious of all interactions however was between Tyene and the remaining small council members. Varys and Tyrion had engaged her in conversation a few times, but they had been deep in thought for the most part. Their faces scrunched up like one would look when the answer to something was there but naming it was a task.

Missandei took a small drink from her honeyed milk and turned to Tyene "So how is it that you know how to handle a blade so skillfully?"

"My father was a believer that we all must fight our fights, but the world would let us choose our weapons. He trained me in the use of blades and other arts like he did my sisters" Tyene twirled her knife and fork while speaking, leaving Missandei to smile at her skill and playfulness.

Tyrion was the first of the two deep in thought to leave his stupor, all his attention concentrated on the young Sand Snake "What other arts did prince Oberyn teach you my lady?"

"Oh believe me I am not a lady" she smiled and to drive her point home dug the knife in her hand into the table "but if you must know. We are not called Sand Snakes for nothing. He was an expert in potions and poisons and believed that if your opponent suffered the gods would reward you. He passed many of his teachings on to me, and I've still much to learn"

Politeness would normally lead to Daenerys to finish a conversation. Tyene's revelation however had been enough to make her forget her good manners. Her gaze shifted to the younger sister of her new allies, leading Nymeria and Obara to look at each other questioningly.

Before she could say anything however, Theon's hopeful voice beat her to it "What did you say?"

Tyene titled her head, she believed her statement had been clear enough, but then again the ironborn with the sea salt in their ears could not be faulted "The red viper of Dorne was a master in all kinds of poisons. He studied in the citadel and many many other places in his travels"

"He collected deadly tactics like he did daughters" Obara picked up her wine cup and raised it to her sisters as she spoke, clearly amused by her own antics.

Theon stood and kneeled to take Tyene's hand, his eyes growing bright with something that had been lost for quite some time now "And you said you learnt these things from him right?" the head nod he received made him smile widely.

"Well it seems like all our prayers have been answered" Tyrion followed Theon's walking path but instead of kneeling he offered his hand to the befuddled Dornish woman "all of you grace us with your presence and your alliance, but it also seems that you have been heaven sent for more than just that"

Nymeria recognized the strange situation but could not for her own life understand what was going on. Then again she wouldn't need worry for long, seeing as her sister Obara was more than happy to snap in her anger for her "Would someone explain to me what they are talking about before I begin making threats"

Dany, who had been staring at the scene quietly turned her eyes to Obara, the Dornish warrior had to take a step back at the level of emotions displayed in her purple eyes. The queen smiled, her eyes watering slightly, her voice came out as a small lull charged with hopefulness " _she can save Yara_ "

-oOoOo-

 _Black Wind_ had not seen so much excitement in quite some time. It was commonplace to see Tyene Sand, the youngest of the three sand snakes, move back and forth from _Sea Spear_ to _Black Wind_ carrying different kinds of leather books, never losing her balance on the planks that connected the two ships while she walked and read.

As usual, Daenerys would be sitting by Yara when Tyene would walk into her cabin to check different things. Her sisters, who had been weary from the long journey, would check on her every so often, but for the most part left her to her own devices.

Tyene stepped through the door with her nose dug into one of the books, "Your grace" her steps directed her straight to the sleeping queen, whose black mark had spread considerably, reaching the tip of her ear and the bottom of her neck, spider webbing its way to her chest and shoulder. By her calculations, the poison would reach her heart in less than a week, making the efforts that much more necessary "I believe it would be smart to move Lady Yara to _Sea Spear_ where all my fathers equipment is"

Dany's eyes widened, she turned to look at the sleeping queen with worry in her eyes "Is it possible to move it here" Tyene's head tilted leading Daenerys to sigh in resignation "if this fails, I think Yara would like to spend her last living moments on board _Black Wind_ "

Tyene giggled while looking around "Iron Islanders are quite sentimental about their boats I will grant you that. Very well, I will see about moving some equipment for the antidote making. One thing your grace"

"Yes?"

"It will speed up the venoms path. The healers and I have come to the conclusion, and based on my father's notes, that the best way to save Lady Greyjoy is by allowing the poison to run its course"

"Do you mean…"

"Yes" the Sand turned her body towards the queen, with her hands resting on the leather bound notebook in front of her "the only way to save her is by killing her"


	8. Queens Don't Cry

***white flag of peace waves behind a solid concrete wall as your humble writer launches a large apology for my writing sins***

 **Guys I am so sorry about how late this is. Holidays and a serious writer's block got in the way of this. I swear to you all I rewrote this about 10 times before settling for this, and I really hope you like it.**

 **Thank you so much to all the new people who favorited and followed during the small break I took, honestly the emails coming in, that people seemed to like my writing enough to follow it pushed me to finish this damn chapter that gave me many a headache.**

 **Now shoutouts!**

 **Akari7: I am so glad I can catch you so off guard to get an OMG, that's such a compliment. Like always thanks a ton for being awesome and commenting, hope this didn't disappoint!**

 **MoonWriting: hope the white flag of peace is enough to forgive how long this took. Really glad you enjoyed the previous chap, hope this lives up to expectation!**

 **That being done, on to the long awaited chapter! Like always please review and such things, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-oOoOo-**

* * *

Queens Don't Cry

Sea Breeze and ocean wind were by far Yara's favorite things in the whole world; enjoying them on what could be her last day however made them a bittersweet combination. Adding her younger brother and the beautiful Targaryen queen they had sailed the ocean to find created some mixed feelings, combined with the whole death poison making her body its playground it seemed a lot to take in at once.

"Let me see if I got this right" Yara reclined against the kraken headboard, her right hand pushing her up while her left kept a firm grasp on Daenerys' hand "in order to get rid of this, that dornish girl needs to kill me" Theon sighed and ruffled his hair

"In a way" her brother sat down on the chair that Dany had left when she sat on the edge of the bed "it is the best chance we have Yara"

Her head turned to look at her brother with scepticism, however right he was having to pick between dying or dying and possibly coming back was something she never thought had been in the cards for her "That's fair" a small smile graced her lips while looking at Theon "if this is your way of telling me that you want the crown back you don't have to kill me for it you know"

The genuine laugh that escaped Theon's lips made Yara smile. After everything he had been through, and all the pain he had suffered whatever made him smile would made her life, however brief it would be, worth its while.

"If I wanted the crown I would have tossed you off the side of _Black Wind_ on the way here" the siblings smiled at one another, glad that despite the circumstances they could still find a way to tease each other "and if I do it now I will never get her off my back" his thumb pointed to the blonde queen who was busy playing with Yara's fingers.

"I would hope she wouldn't. The idea of someone doing my job and making your life impossible for the rest of your life brings me comfort in these times"

Dany smiled at the Greyjoys and sat straight and proud "I would be honored to do that for you, and for your information _prince Theon I—_ "

"I'm sorry your majesties" the healer interrupted the light hearted talk, sticking his head through the door with a small vial of liquid in his hand "we are going to begin shortly"

Theon and Dany looked at Yara and sighed with resignation. Yara smiled at the healer who seemed as uncomfortable with the scene as she was and gave him a small thank you before he closed the door.

"Yara I…"

Yara sighed and rolled her eye at the tearing up ironborn "I beg you Theon, do not get soft on me" she began slipping down into the covers, trying not to lose hold of Dany's hand as she went "we have talked about this, just keep with the plan"

Theon cleared his throat and began stepping out of the room slowly, careful to examine every detail of his sister's face. Unbeknownst to her he had spent much of his free time walking about the docks, asking the old gods to keep his sister by his side, they had taken the only family he had ever known from him, the idea of losing his sister felt a bit too much "I know I… I will give you two some time while I bring back uncle Victarion and Tirius"

Dany and Yara smiled at him, thankful for his thoughtfulness, and as he closed the door they turned to look at each other with sadness.

Yara's hands came to meet Daenerys' on her lap, "So, this is it, isn't it?"

Daenerys sighed and continue staring at their hands, her eyes vacant. Yara was trying her best to ignore the pain that was fighting the multitude of potions she had been fed to remain awake, her sole focus was on the queen in front of her who did not seem comfortable with the situation.

"Dany, are you…"

"I have to go" Yara scrunched up her hands in her sheets as Daenerys stood and walked away without looking back at her. As the door slammed closed the ironborn queen whispered something unintelligible to herself, her head leaning against the pillows to examine her cabin for what might be the last time.

-oOoOo-

"I can't believe you are actually going through with helping that salty fish" Obara picked up her head from sharpening the head of her spear to stare at her sister incredulously "we do not exactly benefit from this"

"I think it is something I can do, so why not"

Nymeria swaggered in through the door, recoiling her whip as she went, with a self assured smile gracing her lips "Because without the fish I get to bed the dragon of course"

"This is not about you Nym" the young Sand began picking up books and vials as she went, trying to prepare everything that was not in _Black Wind_ for the procedure that would take place at sundown "and, I do not think the queen would bed you if the other queen dies. She'll only harden up"

"Why? What have you noticed?"

"Other than your visiting every brothel in this city" Nymeria rolled her eyes at her sister as she walked out "every time I walk in there, the queen is sitting at her bed. Seems like you would have better luck bedding the little Lannister"

-oOoOo-

Daenerys walked on _Black Wind_ with a very heavy heart. The moment she had walked away from Yara's cabin, maybe for the last time, had been plaguing her since she had left. By the time her feet had carried her back to the door, Victarion and Theon had barred it. The fact that for the first time since the accident she was barred from being in Yara's cabin hurt, in a strange way.

A large garrison of the unsullied took up post in most of the ship, with several helping carry strange tubing and crystal containers from _Sea Spear_ to _Black Wind_ as the healers stomped in and out of the cabin. Tyene Sand had been escorted by Obara and Nymeria, the two looking about as unhappy with what their sister was doing as Dany was with not being able to take back what she had done to Yara. Her humor was not improved by how rushed the healers seemed, or how many times she had spotted Theon pacing back and forth through the cabin door whenever it opened.

Without meaning to her hand reached out to one of the healers who rushed past her. Usually she tried to not demand things from anyone, her position as Queen never got to her feelings, at least not when her emotions were in check, this was an exception.

"How can I help you your grace?"

Dany's mouth opened slightly to ask something, and ultimately decided to simply use her hand to point at the door, expressing her need to be there for the woman she hadn't said goodbye to when given the chance. The healer's eyes opened widely, conflicted between the orders of the Lord Captain of the iron fleet and the queen of Meereen and Westeros. Ultimately he decided being thrown overboard was more lenient than being roasted alive and probably eaten by dragons.

The cabin door squeaked open as the healer barged in. Much of the light of the room for once was provided by the reds and oranges of the sky as the sun set; which softened the impact of the scene on the bed. Four large crystal containers rested on the right side of the bed, connected to Yara's face, neck, and chest by thick tubing of some kind, that were all connected to something that two healers were fussing over.

Tyene and the head healer were standing on the side with Victarion and a distraught Theon, the two first explaining the procedure to the Greyjoy's as thoroughly as possible. The room stopped moving at the sight of Daenerys, with everyone bowing at her.

Victarion looked at his niece and nephew before growling out his discontent to the blonde monarch "Your grace, I assumed we were clear on the openness of this room"

"I…"

"No, it's fine uncle" Theon's head picked up slowly from his dejected position and smiled at the queen "please your grace, join us" Daenerys hesitated for a second before shuffling next to Theon. The Greyjoy's and Daenerys were briefed on the "simple" procedure that would take place.

A combination of assorted herbs and potions would make sure that the poison would push past its restraints and direct itself straight to Yara's heart and lungs. There, her blood would pump out at a rapid pace, needing into her lungs where the second part of the poison would proceed to coagulate it, drowning the queen in her own life liquid. The pumps connected to her face and chest would serve the purpose of distributing the blood and the improvised sets of antidotes that were in four jars.

The contraption that the healers were tinkering with would apparently shift the contents of the jars out of them and into Yara's body on one end while separating her blood and the poison. If all went well Yara would be lost to the world for a small amount of time, before the black poison began receding from her body and dripping into the containers. If things went wrong however… well that was something they did not want to think about.

"If your graces would like, you can remain in the room, or be free to wait outside"

"No" Theon shook his head and answered for all three of them "we've spent too long waiting outside. If we will leave with our sanity it will have to be inside Yara's cabin"

"As you please" Tyene stepped backwards and began the final preparations on the green concoction that was bubbling inside the container furthest from Yara's face. Daenerys never realized when she had been directed to an empty area of the crammed room, her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her eyes never leaving Yara's pale figure as the last minute details were finalized; the room was heavy with the possibility that, should they fail, they would be presiding over a funeral at this time tomorrow.

"She will be okay" Theon's half smile did little to soothe the ache in Daenerys' chest, though she appreciated the sentiment "she's a fighter"

Victarion sat on the bench next to Theon with a heavy sigh, rubbing his face tiredly "Let us pray that the drowned god wills her to fight for us and not for him on this day" the words resonated with Daenerys' previous experience. She had prayed the great stallion would not take her beloved once, and that had gone away with his life.

She would not pray for Yara to stay, not to a god she did not believe in. Then again she had never really worshipped any deity. Faith, luck, whatever governed every second of her life, they owed her for every single bruise, every death and every tear shed. The gods were cruel and capricious, but the law of life was simple, for every painful experience there was a silver lining; her silver lining was Yara. Every second spent by her side had been worth every tear and every ache, the world dare not take that from her. Because by the old gods and the new she would tear down the doors of the seven hells to get her back.

Tyene sighed and closed the leather book in her hands. She stared at the ironborn for the smallest of seconds before looking at the blonde queen, whose purple eyes were filled with strength and hope "It is time"

-oOoOo-

 _The cliffs of Pyke were rarely beautiful._

 _Sure, they sat next to the big blue expanse that was the sea, and when the light shone just right they would make the iron in the rocks shimmer, giving the old rock a mystical glow._

 _On this occasion however, the beauty came from elsewhere. Yara scrunched up her face in wonder, all she could hear was the quiet lull of the ocean crashing against the rocks, and the silent cries of the sea wind whisping past her. The castle where she had grown up also looked strangely different, the rocks newer, the place warmer and much more welcoming._

 _Something did not add up. Being a warrior who was proud of her instincts, Yara felt strange about the situation. Usually her neck hair would stand on end in strange circumstances, her hand would twitch at the pommel of her short sword. But that once again was not the case, she felt lighter than she ever had before; she felt at peace._

" _Yara?" The strange voice made the warrior queen nearly jump out of her skin. She turned on herself stepping as far from the voice as possible trying to gain some ground to fight whoever thought it wise to sneak up on her._

 _The attempt to regin her footing was startled by shock, leading her to unceremoniously land on her back. The figure who the voice belonged to and its companion were so familiar yet so strange, the ironborn found herself speechless for the first time in her life._

 _A man and a woman stood at the end of the corridor. They were young and dressed in ironborn leathers. The man was young, tall and handsome, his dark hair, skinny face, black eyes, and shiny black armor contrasted with the woman who stood at his side. Her hair a beautiful light honey brown, cascading down her light grey dress in waves, her blue eyes full of laughter and love. Try as she might, Yara could not place them. It felt as if the answer was on the tip of her tongue, but her brain could not connect the dots._

" _Yara?" The voice repeated, the figures growing closer to the downed warrior who could not peel herself off the ground "Yara is the you?"_

 _The second figure smiled sarcastically at his female companion "Stupid question to ask Alannys" the two individuals stood a foot away from Yara's boots. Their appearance a welcoming change from the otherwise quiet castle "Yara, I thought I thought you better than to sit on your ass"_

 _The condescending statement snapped the queen out of her stupor, her eyebrows knitting in confusion "father?"_

 _-_ oOoOo-

Daenerys found confidently say that she was very good at shaking old habits. For a very long time she had had many, picking at the loose strands of fibers in her clothing or biting her nails had been some of her hardest habits to beat, though they would occasionally come back.

One however was the one Daenerys liked the least. When Viserys would begin one of his tirades as a child, she would try to focus her attention elsewhere. She quickly discovered that happy thoughts, or any thoughts for that fact, never worked to completely shut him out. But pain did. One day and entirely by accident Daenerys discovered that if she stretched her fingers as she made a fist, her nails would dig into her palm and she could much easily focus on the pain than whatever issue was at hand. She hated it of course, her fingers would hurt and the nails would make dents in her palms that would burn and bleed if she pressed hard enough; but it served its purpose.

That is what she found herself doing when her skirt ran out of loose strands and her nails were but a memory. The jagged remains of her nails began digging into her palms, her breathing became shallow and anxious, her legs began bouncing in place, and she could say without a shadow of a doubt that her throat was closing on purpose to make her breath harder and much more often.

More often than not her eyes would drift to the scene in front of her, to see if maybe seeing progress would calm her down, but how wrong she was. Four healers were pumping frantically at the jars tops, where an iron rod aided them. Tyene and the head healer were doing their best to restrain Yara and stop the blood that was flowing out of her nose and mouth, her body was racked with spasms and moans as the poison sped up.

The viewers had been informed of the likelihood that the poison would cause her a larger bleed than expected, possibly leading to her eyes, ears, nose or mouth to bleed uncontrollably (though they were not told if that was a good or a bad sign). It was one thing to be told that and prepare yourself mentally, and another to actually see it. Theon and Dany gasped quietly as Yara's ears began sporting a red stream and her screams of pain intensified.

Eventually the screams were quieted by the sound of gurgling. Two people who had seen their fair share of blood were struck at the painful scene, fighting to keep down their lunch and hope that she could pull out of such a horrible experience. Tyene indicated that the second and fourth jars should stop pumping as the body on the bed stopped shaking entirely and the blood towed out of every available orifice. Daenerys involuntarily released a sob, she had been told the stop of any of the jars indicated that Yara was gone, and the race against life itself began.

-oOoOo-

 _ **Every person who ever called me a salty fish must be having a laugh about now**_ _. Yara felt the need to laugh herself, if only the shock would leave her, which was clearly exemplified by the fact that her mouth was hanging open, and would not close no matter how much she tried._

 _The man, who Yara had correctly identified as a much younger Balon Greyjoy, intensified his condescending smile as he looked at his daughter "If you are trying to catch fish like that I am sorry to inform you it is not very efficient"_

" _Balon please" the woman threatened quietly "she is not at fault here" the beautiful woman kneeled down to reach the ironborn queen. Her eyes soft and clear like the beautiful blue ocean, full of love, more than Yara had experience in a long time "my beautiful Yara, look at how you have grown"_

 _Shock value by itself had managed to make Yara's jaw drop, and shock had done the job of closing it. Yara's eyes widened, the grey that usually was iron, tough and unforgiving, now seemed stormy and conflicted. She leaned in to examine the beautiful woman who had spoken to her, trying to assure herself that she was not crazy, that she was actually there._

" _M...m—"_

" _It's okay sweetheart" the woman stretched a hand to clean the tears Yara had not felt fall "you are safe here" without a warning the emotionless tough queen launched herself into the woman's arms, sobbing desperately into her chest._

 _Yara had not allowed herself to cry a single tear for her mother. The day when her body had been sent back into the ocean, after her cruel murder, she promised herself that she would never be weak, and she would never cry—until now. Without meaning to the sobs racked her body as the tears dampened the former Lady Greyjoy's dress, her arms clung desperately to the only person who had ever showed Yara that emotion was strength, fearing that should she let go she would disappear, like the smoke of so many candles._

" _It's okay my love, it's okay" the melodious voice of the woman who had brought her to the world carried out it's magic of calming down her heartfelt sobs._

 _At her side, Balon was fairly uncomfortable at the situation, never really having approved of his wife's soft treatment of any of their children; he believed to be unwavering and feared like the ocean there was little or no room for soft feelings, but women believed different from men._

" _Alannys, we've no time for this"_

 _Alannys sighed as her hand caressed Yara's hair, drawing her attention "I know. Yara my daughter, you have to know that your father and I, in our own way, are very proud of your accomplishments"_

" _As proud as can b—oof" Balon's under-his-breath statement was caught off by Lady Greyjoy punching his gut._

" _As I was saying. You've come a long way, and have a long way to go my dear. Keep faith and trust your instincts as you've always had. Please do not let vengeance get in the way of your true goal"_

" _Mum I… I don't understand. Why are you out of time? I thought I—"_

" _Dead?" Balon let out the equivalent of a laugh for a man whose facial muscles never seemed to move for anything other than scowling "if only it were that easy. No that is a ways away, if you truly are my daughter and learnt the lessons I tried to teach you we will not see you for a long time"_

" _I understand"_

" _We have to go. We love you Yara, you probably will not remember this, but if ever the time comes for this conversation to surface with your brother, please tell him the same"_

" _I will. He made mistakes, but he has learnt, and he will put the Greyjoy name back to its rightful honor"_

" _If on—ouch" Balon was once again stopped mid sentence by his wife elbowing him in the ribs "your brother will make us proud as well. Sail well Yara"_

" _I will father. Goodbye mum, thank you"_

 _-_ oOoOo-

Theon was trying his best, to fight against ever flight instinct that told him to run out of the room, to protect Daenerys from the horrible sight in front of them. The healers had given up on pumping the poison out of her when the tubing clogged, and had proceeded to draining it out by hand, poking holes into Yara's skin as vials of something was funneled down her throat and through her arms.

"She'll pull through your grace have faith" Theon's eyes were closed so there was no real way he could tell if things were working or not, but Daenerys would not need to know that.

For her part, the Targaryen queen had retreated deep into her own mind. She was fighting a losing battle against every painful lesson that had led to her strong character. She had believed for a long time that her days of losing control, crying over anything, or displaying more than the necessary emotion were long gone, but boy was she wrong. The sight of the youngest Sand, who had simply come to Meereen to take her back to Westeros, funneling potion after potion into Yara, while blood seeped out of the ironborn queen had rendered her speechless and catatonic. Even Theon's voice was a small intelligible whispers for the last dragon.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen, who to her enemies was a marble carving, beautiful and mystifying but hard and cold, began feeling hot tears stream down her face as sobs racked her body. All the poison out of Yara's skin did not seem to bring her back; even moans of pain and spasms would do, but the stillness strongly reflected the speed at which Daenerys heart was approaching.

As Tyene and the healers stepped away from the bed, Theon, Victarion and Daenerys approached the bed, their feet heavy and dragging on the wooden floor. Victarion always the epitome of a Greyjoy remained standing at the foot of the bed, his head ducked down in a form of respect. Theon half carried half dragged Daenerys' small fragile body to the head of the bed, where she landed knees first, her trembling hands on Yara's face. His task complete he straightened out and stood next to his uncle. Neither really knew who began the prayer to their god, but the resignation in the timbre of their voice was immediately identifiable.

"What is dead may never die" their voices bounced off the darkened solemn room, the healers joined in the respect ducking their heads, darkening the room by snuffing the few scattered candles across the room "but rises again, harder and stronger"

Daenerys brushed the hair out of Yara's face, Tyene had managed to clear up the blood that no longer flowed, leaving the queen looking more peaceful and pain free than she had in a long time. The sharp Greyjoy features and alabaster skin playing a beautiful contrast with the mess that had been made of her featherbed and pillows. Dany didn't try to stop the tears, or move from the uncomfortable position she had landed in, all she was cared about at the moment was admiring, perhaps for the last time, the face of another person she had allowed herself to care for, who had been taken from her once more.

"What is dead may never die" Daenerys believed her ancestors would probably be revolving in their graves at her small prayer to the drowned God, but that she cared little about that "but rises again, harder and stronger" her head dropped to Yara's chest as she continued sobbing, the cabin inundated with silent tears and pain for the queen who had lost so much. The ship swayed and rocked against the dock strongly, the ocean and the wind joining her in her grief at the loss of the warrior Queen.

Healers and ironborn alike held back a gasp when something interrupted their prayer; that the interruption was not exactly aimed at them didn't matter, what mattered is that the interruption existed "Queens don't cry love" the raspy whisper was faint and almost inaudible, but it had done more to lift all the spirits in the room than anything else would have, what followed however split them between shock and laughter "if another person prays for me I will rip out their insides"

Violet met grey as Dany picked up her head ever so slowly, fearing if she moved too quick she would go back to grieving instead of celebrating. But her eyes and ears did not lie, Yara Greyjoy was smiling as best she could; and that is where all hell broke loose.

Theon and Victarion rushed to pull Dany off of Yara as the healers rushed to Yara in a mad dash to stabilize what might be their last shot at keeping her in the land of the living, but from the look she was giving Dany one thing was clear, she was not going anywhere.


	9. The Battles Worth Fighting

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year!**

 **As a gift from me to you, and a form of apology for that rather lengthy absence, have a chapter! Thank you so much for all the support, and I hope you enjoy:**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Haikha - I am so glad you like my story! Thank you so much for that amazing compliment, I hope you stick around and that I keep living up to the expectations! Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you had an awesome new year!**

 **Akari7 - Your reviews always make me smile, thank you so much, hoping you enjoy this one too! Happy new year :)**

 **MoonWriting - Success to the white flag of apologies! I'm glad you are liking this story so much, and that compliment to my writing is doing wonders to my writers block, so keep being awesome, hope you enjoy this, happy new year! :)**

 **InFairWingHellsing - I could not kill her, I really didn't have the heart, I kinda love her character. I am flying blind at the moment so I too hope they achieve their goals together! Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you had a happy new year's celebration!**

 **Once again, thank you so much for everything, and on to this small chapter!**

* * *

The Battles Worth Fighting

Yara Greyjoy had rarely taken crap from anyone in her life. From the moment a sword had been put in her hand and a ship below her feet she had been fearless, her own boss in every sense of the word; across the known world the pirate queen, daughter of the kraken, captain of the feared Black Wind, was a sight to be feared.

The living legend however had spent an entire week biting dust and getting commands barked at her, and it was truly getting on her nerves.

Due to her out of commission time it had taken quite a lot to put her back on her feet. Potions and rest had been recommended for a while, but once her feet were able to carry her for longer than a few moments, Victarion Greyjoy had demanded she join Theon in his training with Greyworm.

The Unsullied general was the ideal person to teach the broken Greyjoys. Having been trained to not surrender in a fight until every possible option was closed to him and death knocked at his door, a lost eye, body twitches or some lost fingers would never be enough to keep an unsullied down, and it would not keep Yara and Theon down either.

The training, however incredible it was for them, was brutal in its nature. Much of the basic weapons training had been skipped, Theon being a very strong archer and Yara an amazing swordsman took care of that; learning how to do that with their new disabilities with the same skill is where they found a wall.

Theon and Greyworm's second in command spent quite a long time equipping a bow for him, one he could hold and use with ease. Time and time again however, Yara found herself losing her feet when the area she couldn't see was attacked, and it was extremely frustrating. Her instincts told her that she did not need her sight to know how to defend her right flank, but the fact that she was not half blind out of choice but forcefully frustrated both her and her abilities.

"Up" Greyworm picked up Yara's practice sword and offered her the hilt, the queen frowned at the offered sword and picked herself up angrily. The unsullied general began drilling her on the movements her body was familiar with, but her inability to see the person who the voice belonged to was far outweighing her concentration, and Greyworm was far too observant to ignore this.

"Is something wrong?" His heavy accent did little to disguise the sarcasm in his voice when addressing the queen.

"Nothing" Yara, her always stubborn self, shook her head and squared her shoulders, scowling deeply at the man who had the audacity to put her on the ground. She was Yara Greyjoy, the daughter of the Kraken, the deepest fear of the men sailing the narrow sea, not a sack of wheat.

Greyworm twirled his sword in his hand and crouched low, staring at Yara with cold eyes, looking for the opportunity to strike at the warrior. Yara's boots picked up dust, attempting to bring a distraction to the ever focused Unsullied, and swung her sword to sweep his feet under him. Greyworm jumped over the sword and shoved Yara to the ground with his shoulder. Despite the strong landing on the ground, Yara was on her feet in seconds, nostrils flaring under her anger.

"Strong warrior knows to take help. Good leader knows it is not weakness to need help" his boots crunched with the dirt ground as he turned heel and walked away.

The ironborn sighed, walking towards the weapons shed dejected. Any ironborn knew that you were never down until the last breath in your lungs was taken from you, the Drowned God always demanded his future oarsmen to never surrender, regardless of the cost. The loss of her eye should not be a reason to keep her down, hell she had come out of a situation that had all the odds stacked against her and was on her feet in an incredibly short time span. Yet there she was, putting a blunt practice sword away and looking forward to taking a bath to rid herself of all the Meereenese dust she had accumulated the whole morning. The fact that she would be spending time with the feisty Targaryen Queen added to her discontent.

-oOoOo-

"Your grace" a much cleaner and refreshed Yara Greyjoy walked into Dany's private chambers with a much held back swagger from her usual attitude. Losing depth perception had given her an incredible amount of bad humor, and taken away much of her easy going personality.

"Your Majesty" the queen was laying comfortably on her large couch, a wine goblet lazily resting on her hand, a half cocked smile enhancing her already beautiful features.

"Here we go with the titles"

Dany smiled at the gentle jibbing, lightly patting the spot next to her on the couch. "You started. Sit" the queen passed Yara a goblet of wine of her own, frowning at the realization that something was wrong with her "How was training today?".

The thought of a question angering the Greyjoy queen was very low on Dany's possibility list, but the clear shift in attitude from bad to worse was clear. Yara's grip tightened on the cup in her hand, her shoulders tensed and, despite not really moving away from her, the distance between the two increased by miles; since recovering from her nearly miraculous procedure the queens had barely had any time with each other, with Yara split between resting and coordinating the building of the Targaryen fleet, and Daenerys regaining control of her city's affairs from Tyrion. At first it seemed like life was simply getting back into rhythm, and queens simply attending to their people. But Daenerys Targaryen was not stupid, and she was not simple minded either, Yara Greyjoy had been avoiding her, and she was going to get to the bottom of why.

"As usual"

"I would normally know what usual means, except I no longer know what usual with you is" Dany's hand tentatively reached over to touch Yara's, as slowly as possible to keep her from pulling away. The object of her attention stood before her hand could fully reach her, the back of Yara's head faced her, the woman truly knew how to test her patience "Yara, I am not the enemy here"

"I do not understand what that would add to the conversation" Yara downed the goblet entirely and reached for the decanter that usually belonged to Tyrion. The dark heavy liquid filled her goblet, the familiar action managed to calm her down.

"Yara..."

"Daenerys" the hostility in Yara's voice made the Targaryen queen recline back in her seat. Theon had spent many days telling her many stories of what he Ned Stark had relayed to him about his family across the years when Catelyn Stark was not around.

Rodrik and Maron had been feared throughout the seven kingdoms before their death, and at his prime so was Balon Greyjoy, as was Victarion Greyjoy. Despite his reputation for being a bit touched, Euron too lived up to his legend. But it was the mystery surrounding Yara that Theon could never truly relay. His sister had been unknown to him for most of his childhood, but the legend of a Greyjoy who ship hands dear not come across was heard far and wide across the seven kingdoms when Theon, Jon and Robb were graduating to real steel swords. Speaking to Tyrion on the subject assured her that Yara was not to be messed with when she was cross, with the Crown occasionally sending the Greyjoys coffers of various resources for "their troubles". How Dany had landed on the bad side of the legendary woman was a mystery to her.

"Have I done something to upset you that I know nothing about?"

"No" the heel in her boots clicked with the ground as the Greyjoy queen paced about the room, the decanter continually refilling the goblet as it emptied "You have done nothing"

"So what is the explanation for your foul mood?"

The storm grey in Yara's gaze pinned the strong willed queen to her seat; whether that was fear or something else remained to be seen. "You left. What could have been my last, our last, moments meant nothing to you. You left, like everyone else"

"Yara I…"

"Don't worry your majesty I understand" Yara smacked her goblet into the wooden table where many a good time had been spent between them, causing Dany to jump involuntarily "I understand perfectly" The predatory smile managed to unsettle the queen as much as the withheld anger "You and I have nothing to speak about my queen. If that is all I would like to get back to work"

When Daenerys eventually connected what was happening, she was alone in her chambers, a chill spread through her body, and the queen truly did not know if she should attribute it to the dropping temperature at night or the realization that her one regret since Yara's injury would cost her more than she originally believed it would.

-oOoOo-

Theon and Yara were walking towards _Black Wind_ as slowly as humanly possible. Neither had really talked about anything since Yara had been on her feet. They would spend most of their days together, helping with the construction of the flag ship in Daenerys' fleet, but they would not really speak about important things, only the most trivial of subjects would cross their days, if anything. It seemed like life changing experiences would create a different reaction in different people; some would take life as a whole new experience and lived it as best they could, and others it seemed would retreat into themselves.

"Yara—"

"Theon—"

The Greyjoy siblings smiled at each other, with Yara allowing her brother to take the lead in the conversation. "Yara, I don't know what happened between your injury and now, but you helped me, and I would like to help you"

"I don't know what you mean baby brother"

"Yes you do. You forget I know what this is" the younger Greyjoy sighed, trying to talk to his sister when she wouldn't even look at him was very hard. The welcoming atmosphere in _Black Wind_ , a starry night with the breeze of the ocean ruffling their hair made Yara sigh, which Theon took as possibly his one and only opening "Yara, you can trust me"

The queen reclined against the dark oak of the ship, trying to look at the details around her and the stars in the sky, anything but the man who stood in front of her with more concern that she had ever been shown in a while "Have you ever felt like the world stopped being for you?"

"I have"

"How did you deal with it?"

"A person, who had tried to save me from my own stupid decisions, reminded me that if you do not find life worth living then stop living it, because the air you waste can go to other people" Yara chuckled lightly at Theon's antics, knowing her brother loved to make her words come back to her "You and I have been faced with bad things in life, but I have never placed you as a person who would give up when the sailing gets rough, more as one who will sail through the storm and come out the other end with quite the story to tell" his twitching hand landed on her armored shoulder, his grey eyes soft with understanding "what you are carrying is a burden, and one I know you want to carry alone. Never forget, if that is too hard, I am always here to carry it with you; as you did with me. Sleep on it your grace, or enjoy the stars"

"Thank you Theon"

"Never mention it"

Yara sat on the mast as her brother walked towards his cabin, a small spring in his step that she rarely got to see. One thing about him was certain, her little brother had grown from the annoying crying brat to a wise old man, and Yara didn't really know how to feel about that, except for smiling and shaking her head.

-oOoOo-

Greyworm rarely found his thoughts drifting anywhere. It was unbecoming of a highly trained Unsullied, even more of the leader of all the unsullied, to lose his wits to trivial subjects. Yet that is what he found himself doing.

Since the greyjoys had arrived, tails between their legs and ships beneath their feet, the general kept getting caught off guard by their ways. Normally people who treated with their queen always had a secret agenda, one that the Queen would be aware of and would expose to them, before exposing them to her dragons.

But they were different, and that unsettled him. Yara and Theon had time and time again proven their loyalty to the breaker of chains and mother of dragons, and that had led him to volunteer himself to put Yara back on her feet with a sword in her hand. But try as he might he could not break through whatever wall she had put between herself and the world; and that thought alone, of failing a mission that seemed so simple, had led him to his current predicament.

"Greyworm, how can I help you?" Tyrion leaned heavily on the oak door with his usual wine cup in hand. His chambers were dark except for a single candle on a table, that provided just enough light for the Lannister to read his parchments on the comfortable sitting area. Seeing that Greyworm would not mutter anything, he opened the door wider, hunting around for the spare candles that he had put somewhere "Please, make yourself comfortable"

"I come to see you for help" the Unsullied paced to stand in front of Tyrion's chair, staring at the many bookcases full to the brim with parchments and different trinkets

"Is this about Missandei?"

"No. It's about Greyjoy queen" One of the candles in Tyrion's hand slipped from surprise, rare were the times when he and Greyworm talked about anything not concerning Daenerys, far stranger were the times he would come knocking, but this was highly unexpected "I train her for a moon, as a help for our queen. I give her the Unsullied training, but she… she"

"She is not an Unsullied, and is not responding how you expect. I see" Tyrion reclined in his seat after increasing the lighting on the table, many of the parchments that were hard to see before were revealed; maps of Westeros, sailing guides and ship sketches, Tyrion was hard at work, getting ready to sail "What you need to understand is warriors come in all types"

"I know this. I spend many days learning about warriors of the seven kingdoms with Missandei. She teach me about Kingsguard in the city of Kings, and…"

"No that is all fine, but it is not what I meant" Tyrion put down his cup and leaned in, his elbows resting on his knees "There are the warriors who will never be put down, and those who yield. The last ones do not matter because those who yield are weak, and the weak don't last much"

"This is true"

"But of the first type there are many. The mad dogs who fight on regardless of the consequences, and the people who face obstacles they never imagined would ever be ahead of them, and have to find a way to face a new reality" Greyworm frowned, or at least what could be constituted as a frown to Tyrion who recognized he had insulted the man who had learnt to fight until you could not fight anymore "That is not to say all who fight on are mad. But some are" the frown lightening from murderous to simply a frown gave him room to continue "Yara Greyjoy is facing a reality that the man who stole her life has also taken from her what earned her respect, her ability to use a sword and defend herself, without relying on anyone else"

"I train her, I tell her asking help is not weakness, but she does not"

"Not do I expect her to. Greyjoys, and ironborn are proud and very stubborn. Balon Greyjoy, her psychotic father, was known throughout the seven kingdoms for stupid rebellions and far more pride than his sword and ships could buy" for a second the dwarf smiled to himself, remembering the cocky Theon Greyjoy he had met so long ago "Yara Greyjoy was the only outlet of his madness for very long; while smarter about her rule, she is no less prideful than her father, and it shows"

"How do I fight this?"

"You do not fight pride Greyworm" part of him knew it was foolish to waste good wine on an empty cup, but he still served Greyworm on one of the crystal goblets next to his own "You find a way to appeal to it. As a military man, I imagine you will find a way to do this" Tyrion raised his goblet to drink the sweet wine in it, but was forced out of sheer shock to stop before the goblet could reach his lips. The sight of the sour stone faced Greyworm taking a large swig of the cup in front of him froze him in place, regardless of his disgust face at the taste it was still a sight to behold.

"I will use your advice Lord Lannister" before Tyrion could insist on being called Tyrion, or possibly insisting to see him take a swig again, the unsullied man walked out of the room with a lot in his mind.

-oOoOo-

Yara picked herself off the floor angrily, dust flying off her as she stood, her sword grasped in an angry white knuckled grip.

"Up"

"I have had enough" the sound of steel bouncing of the ground bounced off their training space with Yara's declaration of surrender "All this training is pointless, and I have had enough"

"If you do not fight, you do not live" Greyworm blocked the only path out with his body and his spear, he would not fail this mission.

"I don't care"

"Why escape death" realizing that Yara would not even fight to leave the area they were in made him put down his spear back to resting position "if you will not fight, why not die before"

"I… I"

"We fight. We all fight" his hand reached out to offer her the sword hanging from his scabbard, knowing it was a last ditch effort but one that would be worth it "if we do not fight, we die. If we die, our enemies win. Your uncle win if you do not fight"

Yara's gaze landed on the sword being offered to her, and then on the man offering it. Life was never the sweetest for her, and it was not the most glamorous by any means, but what little she had the world had been desperate to take from her. Her mother, her brothers, even her father however cruel he was, her home, all that Yara considered hers was taken. If she allowed one more thing to be taken from her, then how could she ever call herself queen? How had she so vehemently asked for Theon to be himself again and fight with her if she would not fight for herself? How could she fight for Daenerys if she would not fight for herself?

"We fight" her whisper was faint, almost inaudible in the hustle and bustle that was going on outside their small training area, but Greyworm had heard, loud and clear, like her heart did the shouting she would not do. Her right arm took the sword, while her left swiped the dirt that covered her face, noting to herself that the rag she was using to cover her injured eye would need to be changed sooner than expected.

Greyworm nodded satisfactorily and repeated "We fight" before beginning to drill Yara again. The queen would probably land on the floor again and again, but at least he knew that she would not be giving up any time soon.

-oOoOo-

The midnight blue cloak that had done its very important task of concealing her silver hair while walking through the streets of Meereen seemed more a hinderance on the docks. The sea breeze seemed intent on revealing her identity to the sleeping inhabitants of the ship she was trying to board, but the more it pushed the quicker Daenerys got to her destination.

Squeaking and squealing had previously accompanied the swing of the door that separated Yara's cabin from the rest of _Black Wind_ , but since the queen's recovery she had insisted on every door and hinge being oiled properly, promising to make the oiler squeal if she ever heard the annoying sound ever again. Without meaning to, that was making Daenerys' job of sneaking around much easier.

Missandei had relayed to her that Greyworm had finally broken through to her. More than that, the loudest of all accolades came from the drunken second sons who had been heard speaking rather loudly about the "fish queen" taking on 5 Unsullied at a time and wiping them clear. If Greyworm had managed to breach that wall Lady Greyjoy had built around herself, maybe Daenerys could do it too, all she need is try.

"Walking into the captain's cabin unannounced and uninvited is quite a breach of etiquette, even more so for a queen" The smooth voice in the nearly darkened room scared the wits out of the Targaryen queen, who nearly jumped out of her skin and screeched loudly "Good evening your majesty, what brings you here" seeing Yara in the darkened room was a task, but hearing her seemed a lot more daunting.

Yara's leather boots smacked into the wooden floor with every step, and the few candles in the room made her shadow seem sinister, playing with the light on her face. Her improvised eye patch and predatory smile played nicely with the darkness of the room, Dany felt small, the hairs in the back of her neck standing on end. She could try to run, but it was clear that her feet would not respond, something deep inside told her however that there was nothing to fear, Yara would not hurt her.

"I…" the queen found herself a mere foot away from Yara. Her hands were playing with the hem of her skirt, and Yara's were locked behind her back. Neither seemed to want to give ground, and in her eye she could see that this was a game to her "you're playing with me"

"Oh, with how you frighten me? I would not dare" One of Yara's hands shot out to slam the door closed, but did not retreat fully when her task was complete, instead deciding to rest on the queen's forearm. Her head tilted ever so slightly, shifting the mischievous gaze from the queen's amethyst eyes to the goosebumps on her arms, goosebumps left behind by her expert touch.

".. _.Yara_ …" the queen's soft voice rang out like the soft breeze that was rocking _Black Wind_ 's sails "I came here to apolo-"

"Shh" the hand that was coursing its way up and down the queen's arm lifted to tuck in a loose strand of her silver locks, before resuming its path. Yara's lips slid next to the queen's ear, her breath making a shiver run down her spine "you've nothing to apologize for your grace" just when Daenerys believed the surprises were over, her knees buckled as the pirate queen nibbled on her earlobe, making her back ram strongly against the door to not lose her footing. "You are Daenerys Stormborn, the breaker of chains and the mother of dragons" every word was punctuated with a kiss down her neck "who would ever think, the last dragon would sneak into my chambers, and writhe against my door" the playful statement punctuated by the lightest of bites on her pressure point, enough to cause reddening but not to leave a mark. Daenerys' breath hitched as Yara's ministration traveled down, whatever else her mouth had wanted to speak lost to the moans the expert Greyjoy elicited from her.

"Oh seven hells" Daenerys raised her arms and pushed the smiling queen to the nearest seat, with her following soon after. If the kraken believed she could subdue the dragon, she had a lot to learn.

 _Black Wind_ swayed with the waves, her sails flying to the soft lull of the breeze, but this was a different night from all the others. Yara had found, deep within herself, that all battles were worth fighting, disadvantages be damned, but some battles were oh so worth fighting.


	10. The Pirate Queen

**Hey guys!**

 **Hope this new year is treating you well thus far! Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but you had a bonus before so I assumed you would survive! Thank you so much for all the reviews, with that in mind onward to the responses!**

 **MoonWriting** **: success on first thing of the year! I'm glad you're giving it a shot like Yara. We've all been there, and I'm glad I can play if even a small part in brightening up your day! 2017 is worth fighting for, and the first rule is we don't talk about 2016!**

 **Anonymous** **: I'm glad you're loving the story! Thank you for the comment and I hope you stick around!**

 **Akari7** **: I honestly wanted to continue it but I SUCK at writing SMUT. And I read through every Yara/Dany Smut I could get my hands on, purely for research I swear, but could not for my life figure it out. Like always thank you for commenting! Hope you like this one too!**

 **As a final note, this chapter is full of a lot of fluff, like a lot of it. I got very softhearted recently and after the whole almost killing Yara I wanted to give Daenerys a break and introduce some minor key points!**

 **I hope you enjoy, like always review, follow, favorite and all those good things!**

 **That's all of my ramblings for the moment, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Pirate Queen**

Viserys Targaryen had never been the best brother in the world. Occasionally Dany would have nightmares about every single time his temper got away from him. She might not bore the physical scars, but the mental ones would always be there. Despite his rather horrendous approach at hands on parenting, he always prided himself on his Targaryen lineage, and made sure that Dany would know every great deed that all the Targaryens had ever done; be it great or small to the world they were all great to him.

One of his favorite stories was the carving of the painted table at dragonstone, and he always liked telling her that, when his time came just like Aegon the Conqueror, he would sit at the table and plan for the day he would restore their family to greatness.

The reason Daenerys enjoyed the story, was because he would always tell her it overlooking a large map of Westeros. While he was not exactly an amazing story teller, he would always be careful to take her hand over the mountains in the vale and the range separating dorne from the seven kingdoms and make her picture the jagged wood that the table was made of; he never skipped a detail of how beautiful the table was, and how amazing it was to truly admire it.

Dany could never truly connect to the magnificence of the map. Viserys had been in the map room in his childhood, and had even been in Westeros, so he could truly understand it. But stories of its beauty never really stuck with her; how something full of imperfections and jaggedness could ever be considered a beautiful piece of art was a wonder to her. That however, was until this precise moment.

Sunlight was streaming through the glass panels in the cabin, providing a beautiful view of a magnificent art piece. During the night, Yara had turned her back to Dany, to the point where she was lying face down with the crisp white sheets resting just low enough to cover her from the waist down. This coupled with the natural lighting allowed the queen to admire the life story of Yara Greyjoy written on her skin.

White skin covered with multiple slashes, marks, and puncture wounds. Relatively new scars and those faint enough to only be seen when the light hit them just right. Every scar was its own individual story that Dany was desperate to know. Unintentionally her hand began trailing the scars softly, making sure to not wake the sleeping woman. Some of the newer scars were bright red, making the Targaryen wonder if she had been the cause of these in their previous nightly activities.

"Like what you see" the sleepy muffled voice made Dany stop in her tracing of a small thick white scar on Yara's shoulder, not surprised that the queen had woken up.

Dany leaned down, placing a feather soft kiss on the scar "Admiring what I see is more accurate"

Yara picked up the sheets and rolled over to face her bedmate, a soft smile playing on her face "Did you sleep well my queen?" her eye wandered up and down Daenerys' body. She was wearing the dark blue shirt that Yara had been sporting the night before, one of her legs sprawled over the white sheets, smooth and tempting. Her hair, usually so well placed and beautifully arranged was disheveled and messy; her lack of a regal attire, the red marks on her neck and the bed head the posh queen was sporting made Yara very proud.

A small giggle at Yara's goofy smile escaped Daenerys' lips, being admired suited her "Very well your grace, I must admit you ironborn know how to make your beds"

"We know how to do things in those beds too" Yara slithered up Daenerys' body, hovering over her enough to make the blonde hold out with anticipation.

"I know" the queen stretched up enough to land a kiss on the Greyjoy woman, before pushing her into the bed "but time and tide wait for no one, and we have things to do" the blonde stood with determination, hunting for her scattered clothing determined to begin the day as quick as possible. Her task was interrupted by the nagging feeling that someone was looking at her. Slowly, she turned, eyebrow raised towards the queen who was much to occupied staring at her "like what you see?"

"Oh yes I do" Yara licked her lips with the ultimate intent of making the Targaryen queen laugh. Mission completed she followed along in the task of getting ready for the day, looking for clothing in the dresser near her bed "you are right however, there is much to be done today. And I have something to show you"

"Is that so?" Yara slipped on her shirt while Daenerys fitted herself with the white dress and blue cloak she had been wearing the night before "Any chance I might receive a clue?"

"You'll see"

-oOoOo-

Obara swiped the sweat off her brow with annoyance. Dorne was known for being far warmer than the other six kingdoms in Westeros. Her and her sisters had always enjoyed the warmth and lack of humidity in the air back home, the fact that they could pass the worst of the heat in the water gardens helped that amiability with it.

But Meereen was on a whole new level of warm. It was sticky, and the heat did not rest, the only time they would get some kind of respite was at night or on the off chance they would visit Sea Spear, and that the oldest Sand avoided because of the leering ironborn.

At no time was this heat more obvious than during her training, her palms were sweaty, her face was dripping, and holding on to her spear was becoming impossible. What she wouldn't do to return home.

"I recommend you use lighter colors if you want to avoid that, and carry a dry fabric with you at all times" Obara turned with her spear in an offensive position towards the voice that dare interrupt her training. At the single entrance of the area was a tall handsome man wearing light leather armor that jingled with the breeze, a single throwing knife with a woman carved in gold twirling in his hand.

"Do people on this end of the world not know to not approach someone with a deadly weapon in their hands?" Obara's spear was switched to resting position, but she kept her eyes on every single movement of the—"Who are you?"

"My apologies" the man paced into the area smiling cheekily "my name, is Daario Naharis, I am the commander of Daenerys Targaryen's second sons"

"Ah, the boy toy as it were" Obara raised her eyebrow at the cocky man, refusing to give him room "If you will excuse me—"

"Oh I could, but I have watched you struggle with the heat for a while, I think I deserve to see it from up close" Daario stepped too close for comfort, but Obara held back.

They had been told the second sons commander had been sent off by the queen to play ambassador. Nymeria had gotten the actual story from the captain that had taken him to Yunkai, a story of a short term exile for the man who thought too highly of himself. That is something Obara could not bring herself to respect, at least not before meeting the man. Up close and personal it was a different story.

"What you deserve is to sit back and lick your pride. Enjoy your heat Daario Naharis" the man stood aside staring daggers into Obara's retreating back, itching to throw his knife, even if at the wall next to her as a warning to not mess with him. It seemed the more he attempted to get involved in the situation the more he kept getting rebuffed, and even his short exiled had not changed that.

-oOoOo-

The cacophony that greeted the strolling queens in the docs was almost homely and familiar to them. Seagulls and the waves of the ocean mixed with the rocking and creaking of the ships, everything seemed kind of soothing to the women marching towards the dry docks.

The closer they got to the docks where the ironborn where holded out in, the louder the symphony seemed to grow. The seagulls were replaced by hammering and sawing, and most of the boat rocking and ocean sounds replaced by orders being yelled mixed in with multiple insults ditched out by the ironborn captains.

Daenerys for her part had become very used to the harsh way the Dothraki treated each other, combined with the harsh Dothraki language she had learnt to not be bothered by it, but this situation was something different. The ironborn were quietly going about their work, it was the massive construction and occasional order yelling that really got the young queen, who was fighting a battle between reaching out to Yara, who seemed at home with the situation, and walking with her head held high without a care in the world.

"You seem quiet?" Yara turned to look at the blonde woman walking at her side with intrigue. She could see that Dany was trying to keep her eyes ahead without flinching at the noise around her.

"Just thinking" her confidence was being believed, that was until a few of the men dropped a large log onto the ground, leading to her flinching, and to Yara laughing rather loudly "Yara! It's not funny"

"Of course not my queen" Yara of course failed to disguise her amused smile "It is adorable however" Dany began pouting, which of course led to the Greyjoy queen smiling much more widely "It is fine to jump at loud construction noises, you do know that?"

"I do" Dany's response was followed by another smaller flinch, and her face scrunching up with displeasure "I am not very comfortable with this type of loud noise"

"We won't be here for too long, I promise" to solidify her soothing tone, Yara reached down for the queen's small hand, allowing her to draw comfort from her presence, and the fact that Yara would not let anything hurt her "Now, close your eyes and follow my lead"

"Yara…"

"I will not let anything hurt you Dany, now stop fussing and do as you're told" Dany's purple eyes grew dark with discontent, but closed her eyes and followed Yara's lead. The loud noises still made her jumpy as Yara directed her steps through the docks, but the hand that led her gave her a lot of confidence, she was safe.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Yara!" Dany had given up on keeping quiet a long time ago. Her intent had not been on this activity when she had left the pyramid. She meant to apologize to Yara for what was a really big mistake, and see where they would go from there._

 _The fact that she was now tangled in the dark blanket on Yara's bed with the fierce queen between her legs showed that what we mean to do isn't always best, and she would not complain a bit "gods Yara, you will be the death of me"_

 _"Never your grace" Yara crawled up the small trembling body of the queen that had been yelling her name so vehemently, even her panting breath was music to her ears "I will never hurt you Dany, and I will never let anything hurt you, I swear it by the old gods and the new" the excitement had turned into a tender moment. With the white sheets covering them, the vulnerability was lost, and all that they had left was an incredibly intimate moment, one they both wish would never end._

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Dany, I thought you were curious about what I had to show you?" Yara's voice snapped her out of her memories, Daenerys had not realized that her legs had carried her through the docks, stopping at the largest of all the shipbuilding areas.

In the dry dock, being fit with the large dragon head was her soon to be flagship. Men were walking up and down her deck carrying pots of varnish and tying ropes to and from the newly installed sails, the largest one being a red targaryen dragon on a black sail flanked by smaller Greyjoy black sails with a golden kraken sigil.

Despite her lack of sailing experience and the fact that she had never owned a ship of her own, Dany was taken aback by the incredible size and magnificence of the Iron Dragon. At her side, Yara was trying to hold back her smile and failing rather miserably. Yara had been told Daenerys had acquired an interest in ships during her sick time, mostly Black Wind. And as much as she hated to admit to it, Iron Dragon was much grander than Black Wind, it had even required a dry dock thrice the size of all others to fit properly, and she was proud of what they had constructed.

"Well?"

Dany snapped out of her trance to look at the cocky Greyjoy standing by her side, one of her eyebrows raised with amusement at her cheekiness, but she played along "Well what?"

"Do you like it?" Yara reclined against the handrail calmly, waiting for Daenerys to really shake off whatever had taken hold of her on their walk. The amethyst eyes focusing their full attention on her nearly made her blush, something Yara Greyjoy would never be caught dead doing, though her powers of self-control became very hard pressed when Daenerys, swift like the wind, stepped up to her, the only separation provided by their difference in height keeping their faces away from each other.

"I do, I like it very much" to the untrained ear the statement might have sounded like simple appreciation for the ironborn's hard work, but Yara knew better; the double entendre was very familiar.

"If your majesties would like to join me" Tirius' appearance made the queen's jump apart, not expecting the interruption, which only made the seasoned captain smile wider.

"Yes of course, please your grace" Yara attempted to cover her blunder, and the fact that she was staring daggers into a smiling Tirius, by offering Daenerys take the lead "scare me like that again, and I will have your head"

Tirius laughed at the statement, slamming his hand affably on her shoulder "If ever I see you afraid of your own shadow because of me, I will die a happy man Yara"

The large ship was not much different from the original drawing Yara had presented the queen, or any of the other ships in the ironborn fleet. It was simple in its decoration, the only difference between it and any of the other ships was the larger weaponry and higher number of oars and cannons, as well as the large dragon carved into the helm. A small walk around the ship's decks led them to the captain's quarters. Similar to Yara's chambers, all the furniture that was not built into the walls was screwed down. The room had a large wooden table that had a westerosi map carved into it, covered with a crystal cover to prevent damage, with a dozen chairs surrounding it. It was a perfect place to lead their attack on the seven kingdoms.

As Tirius showed off much of the smaller details in the room, Dany's eyes drifted towards the large featherbed. The sheets were black and the large blanket on top had the Targaryen sigil embroidered in, and despite the lack of similarities it was enough to make the queen blush. The two ironborn touring the room realized the queen was distracted, both of their heads turning towards her source of distraction and both getting a different reaction. Tirius smiled devilishly and turned towards Yara, who was split between standing tall with pride at Daenerys' blush and shrinking into herself at Tirius' stare.

"I believe we've seen all there is to be seen, wouldn't you agree your grace?" Tirius turned his stare over to the queen, who was mortified and trying not to show it "if you would accompany me to the deck, we can see her first sail" Tirius retreated out of the room with the excuse of checking on the last details of the Iron Dragon's first sail.

Yara took a short step towards the blushing queen, her hands resting on the Targaryen's upper arms "all in order Dany?"

"Yes, I was just…" her purple gaze shifted from the grey Greyjoy eye to the bedding in front of them, the blush not letting up a bit.

"All in due time your grace, all in due time" Yara leaned down, dropping a soft kiss on the younger woman, and proceeded to lead her out of the cabin and to the helm where Victarion, Theon and Tirius were waiting for them. "When you are ready" the three ironborn looked at each other with humor, but not wanting to piss off the rather content queen gave the signal for the flooding of the dry dock.

The two sides keeping the water at bay were raised slowly, salt water pouring quickly and the ship raising slowly and rocking back and forth only being held by the ropes tying her down. Daenerys, who was the least used to the ocean, always having sailed in calmer waters, began to lose her footing as the water increased its rush in pace. Yara, who was amused and enjoying the queen's discomfort, took pity on her situation and gently tugged her towards the handrail, her arms supported at her sides to keep the queen from slipping along.

Once the dry dock was full of water the men on the dock began pushing her off outside, the few crewmen on board rowing once she was free to allow the Greyjoys to tie her down properly. Daenerys turned on her heels to look at the smiling Yara Greyjoy with the cheering of the ironborn at her ears.

"your fleet will be as grand as your ship Daenerys, I promise" violet eyes met storm grey, charged full of a promise that wouldn't waiver "what?"

"Nothing" Dany smiled, her fingers tracing the linen piece covering Yara's injured eye "just that this is not something fit for a queen" Yara laughed heartily at the Targaryen queen while her men made the final preparations to put Iron Dragon up to the test.

-oOoOo-

Their day had been quite eventful, and most had been spent at sea testing the Iron Dragon's speed and power against Yara's Black Wind and Victarion's Iron Victory with Theon on board the Sea Bitch leading the way.

For the most part Dany had felt like a fish out of water as Tirius led the men who were the crew of Iron Dragon. If she wanted to lead the ironborn she had much to learn, and not a lot of time to do it. After taking a very quick crash course from Tirius she had tried her best to direct the ship around as the men tried out the newer mechanisms for the siege weapons. With the Pyke Castellan rather content at her progress they turned back to the docks, Iron Dragon leading the charge this time.

The thoughts of the day however eluded Dany as her panting breath set the mood of the room. Yara picked up the sheets as she went before taking Dany into her arms, the queen leaning back against her chest, twirling her dark brown locks in her fingers while she steadied herself.

"A dragon for your thoughts?" Yara herself was no better, her hands playing against the soft skin of her queen.

"I think you're going to have to teach me how to sail" Yara had a hard time telling herself she didn't think about it, but the reports coming back from Tirius that Daenerys had been very curious about her new ship made the request unsurprising.

"Sailing and combat, who will care for your city?"

"I've very competent _small_ council councilors that have a prowess for caring for grand old cities" the emphasis in small emphasized who she had in mind to care for Meereen while the queen prepared for the long journey ahead, and to be perfectly honest with herself, Yara couldn't fault her "I also have something for you"

Yara groaned at the loss of warmth when Daenerys stood. The irony that she did nothing but complain about the heat and now longed for it was not lost on the ironborn queen. The silver headed woman began shuffling around the room for the cloak she had brought along, her smile widening every time she turned and saw Yara stare at her, wine in hand, with desire burning in the typically mischievous and calculating Greyjoy gaze.

All the powers of concentration of the beautiful queen were into finding the object she wanted to gift Yara. Dragging her cloak with her back to the bed she removed a small brown pouch that the hand not holding a goblet received tentatively.

"And this is?"

"Something fit for a queen" Dany took the goblet from Yara and drank a small sip as she watched the queen open her small gift.

The object in her hand was no larger than her thumb from tip to base. Its fabric was completely black, but that is not what interested the queen, it was what had been so carefully stitched into it that mattered. The crowned dragon of Targaryen etched in scarlet red was surprising, it was its partner that truly surprised. The dragon sigil had been cut in half vertically, what would usually complete the circle was replaced with the right half of the crowned golden kraken of Greyjoy.

In the seven kingdoms it was a statement to allow someone not belonging to your house to wear your sigil. To break ones sigil in half was reserved for a few partnerships, that both the dragon and kraken were crowned gave out its own signal. Yara's fingers were tracing the area where the dragon and kraken met quietly, which unintendedly drove Daenerys' anxiety through the roof.

"I wasn't sure if I had it right. We did not know where to cut the Kraken—"

What was left of the statement was lost as Yara pounced on the unsuspecting queen. The goblet was clumsily placed on the ground as Daenerys became pinned underneath the strong ironborn.

"Thank you" Yara drew the queen into her arms, but Daenerys was having none of that.

Her legs pinned Yara down into the bed, her hands coming to rest on the Targaryen's waist as Dany slowly unwrapped the linen covering her injury. Yara attempted to stop her, but never really believed she would win a fight against the small feisty queen.

The linen fell slowly, like a curtain being raised on an expecting audience. Most of the initial gore had been cleared out, all that was left was reddened skin held together by stitching and a slash that had split Yara's eyebrow in half and led to the outside of her eye.

Dany more than anyone admired the injuries of a warrior. Having been married to one of the most fearless Khals she had seen her fair share of horrible scars. But to her they were a badge of honor, one that she refused to let Yara feel self conscious about, even if the Queen wouldn't communicate it. Her hands reached up to tie the newly acquired accessory, giving Yara quite a show of what was becoming her favorite sight, Daenerys' bare chest at neck distance.

Dany leaned back down proud of her work and the sigils in front of her "there. Quite fit for a pirate queen" Yara laughed before leaning up to capture the queen's lips, determined to show her gratitude not just for the present, but for her calmer reaction to the injury she had mixed feelings about "hmm, I've heard of these fearsome warriors that are bred in the hard and unforgiving iron islands"

"Have you now" Yara leaned up, making sure to leave not a patch of skin untouched as she went, relishing in the soft moans of approval escaping her bed mate "have you heard of what these warriors do to women they capture?"

Dany tilted her head sideways as Yara's lips made their way north, trickling the sensitive nerves that only Yara seemed to know how to find "No, but I would be open to you teaching me"

"We don't teach salt wives in the iron islands" with little warning Yara flipped their positions, hovering menacingly over the excited queen "you're just along for the ride. And you, Daenerys stormborn of House Targaryen, are quite the catch"

Whatever snasy response Daenerys had conjured up was lost as her mind blanked out. The woman between her legs would be the death of her, but by the gods she would be the death of her if she stopped what she was doing.


	11. The Great Kraken

**Hello there!**

 **Not much to say about this chapter, I hope you enjoy the tactical talk and the little curveball I threw, reviews and opinions are much appreciated! A small shout out to** **Akari7** **, as per usual loved your review!**

 **With that said, on to the chapter!**

* * *

The Great Kraken

Tyrion Lannister had learnt many lessons in his life as part of such a controversial family. Many times, he had known that the respect being shown to him was due to his family name and the golden lion prancing on his breast; but that respect was also strongly rejected in different places and shone out in different rooms.

This was one of the few times when the quiet respect is what he hoped to see. Opposite to his seat was the oldest Sand Snake, who had made her displeasure at his presence clear the moment she had stepped off _Sun Spear_. The fact that her seat was flanked by her stone faced sisters did little to help his nerves, even the Unsullied standing at the doors of the spacious cabin gave him chills of his odds.

Obara had purposely kept her gaze trained on the little lion sitting across from her. She enjoyed making the little man squirm when he thought no one was looking, and considering how they had been waiting to start their meeting, it was incredible how long she could be intimidating for. It was, however, very clear that she was the only one enjoying the wait.

Her sister Nymeria, usually the calm one, shuffled her feet in exasperation once more, throwing a question up to the room "Where is queen Daenerys?"

Tyrion, Victarion, Theon and Daario all turned their heads towards Varys, assuming that if anyone would know about anyone it would be him.

"Considering the fact that we are still moving, I would hazard a guess that the queen is still occupied with queen Yara" Tyrion smiled to himself at the truth behind the words.

It had taken him quite a while to settle his stomach in the rocking cabin, but word had it that Daenerys was as taken with the sea as she was taken with its queen. After she had handed the rule of the city to focus on her preparations to lead her army, little was seen of Daenerys in the pyramid, save for the odd time when Drogon would drop her to her quarters, and even that was an odd occurance, since she was making _Iron Dragon_ her home.

The ironborn ideas, that the people follow the strong that lead, had truly stuck with Daenerys. It was her true belief that the ironborn followed Yara because she was their leader, and so would her people. She would never be a great warrior but she would make sure her people saw her leading them, as conquering kings had always done.

"Are we ever going to get to see-"

"Apologies for our lateness my lords and ladies, it seems today's lesson ran longer than we expected" Daenerys barging in through the door, dressed in a simple white shirt, brown trousers and black leather boots with a jeweled short sword strapped to her hip, cut an interesting figure. She was not the queen by name she had been before, nor was she the dashing figure of a conqueror, but she was not a delicate princess anymore.

"A queen is never late your grace, we are simply early" Varys remarked while taking his seat at Tyrion's side. Dany smiled and took her seat at the head of the large table, Yara and Theon walking in behind her quietly and taking their seats, Yara at her immediate right and Theon next to his sister.

"I believe there are battle plans we need to discuss?"

"That is right" Obara indicated to the wooden figures in front of her that needed placing.

Across the map certain figures had been placed by the previously present people. The Lannister lion was placed across the lands of the west and the crownlands, partnered with the few stags that belonged to Storm's End. A single Tully fish held at Riverrun, surrounded by Lannister lions and Frey towers. The South was littered with Tyrell Roses and Dornish Snakes, giving Daenerys a sense of security at the strength of their forces, until she looked higher. The threat looming from the north was gut wrenching, the Stark wolf coupled with the Arryn Falcon far outnumbered many of the other forces, it certainly matched the forces immediately available to her on landing.

"It is overwhelming, but if word from Westeros is true, King Snow and Lady Stark have no desire to claim the Iron Throne or leave the North. They have just taken back their home, they will not leave on a foolish crusade, not without reason" Dany nodded towards Tyrion as he spoke "They would make good allies for you"

"The northerners would not move anywhere past the neck for anyone or anything, unless their home or their people are threatened" Yara stood and began pacing around the table, keeping her eyes on the map of Westeros "King Robb moved South because his father was killed and his sisters were prisoners of so-called King Joffrey" Tyrion had the decency to blush at the doings of his idiotic nephew "Jon Snow is not Robb Stark, and with all the Starks gone, he will want to keep his sister close and remain in Winterfell, he will not help you unless you've something he wants" Nymeria stared at the vivacious queen as she picked up the crowned Kraken and the crowned dragon from in front of her sister, twirling them in her hands as she resumed her pacing "unless you want to kidnap Sansa out of Winterfell and hold her hostage, risking another Northern rebellion, I see no reason to thread with them" her final statement was nearly cheeky, punctuated by the dragon and the Kraken being placed softly in front of Daenerys.

"We do not need the North to take Westeros"

"But we need the north to unite the seven kingdoms" Dany's statement was ripped of its seriousness by the small laugh that escaped Tyene. Nymeria turned to look at her sister over Obara's shoulder, letting her know how much trouble she was in. The small girl was more focused on Daenerys' purple eyes and raised eyebrow pinning her to her seat "Have I said something that you find amusing?"

"I… I" Tyene's eyes widened, forcing her to take a second to steady herself before answering the queen "Dorne was never conquered, there were still seven kingdoms"

"We cannot allow Jon Snow to remain King of the North, everyone may as well have their own king, and the Targaryen rule will not matter anymore, or the iron throne" Tyrion crossed his fingers with his hands on the table staring at the youngest Sand "We cannot have a prince or princess of dorne and a prince or princess of Winterfell ruling alongside the queen of Westeros. When her largest kingdoms are all but independent, Westeros is not united"

"So what do you propose?"

Tyrion looked at his hands, and inadvertently at the lion sitting on King's Landing, and smiled "Lady Sansa and I have a cordial relationship. I would not call it friendship, but we have shared history over our time together in the Red Keep, and our short stint as husband and wife, she will grant me an audience"

This time the laughter coming from the Sand corner could not be mistaken for anything but what it was. Tyrion knew that they were not thrilled at him being part of the new queen's counsel, but this was a step too far.

"We are sorry your grace" Nymeria was the first to gain back her senses "but the little lion claiming the Stark girl, who was imprisoned and mistreated by his psychotic nephew and his sister is very comical"

"I protected Sansa while I could"

"That will not mean anything to King Snow" Obara twirled her dagger in her hand while she spoke "you are a Lannister, and the Starks hate your family, possibly more than we do, and that is truly saying something"

While the bickering between Tyrion and the Sands continued, Dany turned to look at Yara, whose head was inclined to properly hear Theon's whispers. The ironborn queen was nodding while her other ear picked up whatever information she could grab from the heated conversation.

"I have a better option" the eyes of the table turned towards the Greyjoy siblings, who were both keeping their eyes on the map carved on the table "Theon and Sansa grew up together in Winterfell. Theon fought with her brother, King Robb, against the crown's forces when Eddard Stark was executed…"

"And stabbed him in the back when he needed him most" Obara pointed out with a smirk

"And made an error in judgement. One he paid for dearly" Yara made sure to stare deeply into Obara's eyes as she said it, the steel in her retort unmistakeable "He helped Sansa Stark escape the clutches of Bolton's bastard, saw that she would be in safe hands before looking for me, and is arguably responsible for Winterfell being back in Stark hands. If there is someone who Sansa will listen to, it's him" Theon's twitching hands reached out to trace the jagged map while his sister spoke, stretching out for the wooden wolf of Winterfell.

"Theon…"

"Sansa is my sister as much as Yara is" his voice was low enough to strain everyone else in the room, but it got his emotions across "I was forced to give her hand in marriage to a monster, and watch him attempt to break her like he did me. I made many mistakes, I betrayed my family…" his gaze turned towards Victarion, who nodded, letting him know he was not offended by his referring of the Starks as family, Yara's hand on his shoulder let him know she too did not hold anything against him "But if anyone in this room has any chance of speaking to the Starks it's me. Sansa would have spoken to Jon about his brothers that I forced out of Winterfell, and Robb who I betrayed, but Sansa will listen, and Jon will heed Sansa's council"

"So what do you propose Prince Theon"

His tired eyes raised from the table to look at the queen, not really knowing where he was going with his words but hoping he made sense "Let me speak to Sansa, what you may offer I will assure they understand"

"What do we offer them young prince?" Tyrion turned to look at Varys quizzically, he knew that the master of whispers would never ask a question he didn't know the answer to "We offer them what the King in the North is rallying his troops for, and what Ned Stark wanted in his life. We offer them peace and prosperity for the people of the north, support for the night's watch, and the promise that the crown will rally behind their northern allies when the Long Night is upon us all"

It seemed as if the room was hanging on a thread. What they would do depended on Daenerys' reaction to the outlandish claim that something like the Long Night was actually real. Yara put her elbows on the table and crossed her fingers in front of her to indicate she was reserving any of her opinions on the fairy tales of the northerners, mostly knowing her belief of the fairy tale would get the northerners to rally behind her, something they needed if too much bloodshed was to be avoided.

"Do you mean if the white walkers ever climb out of the page and attack the seven kingdoms?" Daenerys' scepticism was understandable, knowing that a longer explanation would be needed later he simply nodded "Theon, you will go ahead of us and speak to the Starks on my behalf. Plead what you must within reason"

Yara released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She was not one to claim a disadvantage existed, ever, but the truth was if the North did not join them the fight against the Lannisters and the few who still held their loyalty to the crown would be evenly matched, even with three large dragons and a queen of legend. By her side Theon nodded his acceptance and straightened his back, he had last seen Jon when he had left Winterfell to go to the wall, but that was a long time ago. They were different men, with far worse deeds at their beds than playing pranks on the servants or each other for that matter. If he would come out of this ordeal standing was a question Theon did not have an actual answer to.

"With that out of the way" Obara stood and placed the multitude of dragons and krakens in her hands on the map, just off the shore of Westeros, with a single Dornish snake in their midst "We've enough ships to carry your army across the narrow sea, how we will split the forces is what needs to be decided" Yara sighed and placed the Kraken in her hand next to the Lannister lion at King's landing, knowing Euron would have sailed his way to Cersei Lannister after his in Meereen. Dany's hand discreetly reached out to rest on Yara's knee, knowing how much Euron Greyjoy being alive still affected her.

"If we concentrate our landing forces on King's Landing we risk the Tyrell forces being overwhelmed by Casterly Rock" Obara's hands moved about the map, shifting the pieces along as she talked "We will also be weary from travel if we hit them directly"

"Do you propose we land in Dorne?"

"I see no better plan"

Yara stood up to look at the map as a whole from Obara's point of view, looking for a better answer "Who is the lord of Dragonstone?"

"Stannis… Baratheon" Tyrion nodded to the clever Greyjoy as he answered "Dragonstone should have nothing more than a skeleton crew to hold it, if any, it should make a fitting landing party for the descendant of Aegon the Conqueror" Dany smiled and cautiously moved to stand next to Yara, trying to see as she did.

"Part of our forces should head to Dorne, the bulk of the forces should land on Dragonstone" Dany looked at Yara discreetly, and smiled when she nodded along "The Dornish and Tyrell forces should concentrate on keeping the Lannisters at bay while we take King's Landing"

"A strong and bitter Lannister army is something that needs to be extinguished, not contained" Yara placed the pieces on the map as Daenerys had indicated, her arms spread apart on the table, thinking of the possibilities "With Dorne well reinforced and the Tyrell's cutting their support from King's Landing taking them down should not be the problem, it is the possibility of the Lannisters reinforcing the city that is a problem" Yara's hands picked up a few dragons, a snake and a kraken from the bulk of their forces and placed them on the far end of the map, next to Casterly Rock "With their eyes trained on three dragons and thousands of soldiers making landfall a spit away from King's Landing, they will direct the bulk of their manpower to face us, leaving Casterly Rock exposed. With nowhere to run and surrounded on three sides the Lannisters will either capitulate or see their once proud house decimated. The Sands, the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet and the Second Sons with a few Dothraki screamers should do quite nicely to take and hold the lands in the west and hold the rock"

"What about the Lannisters that hold Riverrun, they are also a spit away from King's Landing?" Nymeria used the butt of her dagger to point at the Frey towers and the single Tully fish on the trident "if the Freys remain in control of the twins no amount of support from the North will help us, they will not be able to cross the trident in time"

"Where can we spare forces to deal with the river lands?"

"It is not wise to spread yourself too thin my queen" Daario startled Daenerys with his appearance by her side. His hand brushed past the small of her back, causing Yara to direct her hand to the pommel of her sword threateningly "If the Lord Captain and the Dothraki can take care of the Rock, a garrison of the second sons and the Sands can easily overtake the lax and inexperienced forces in the Twins. If all goes well in the north they will easily take the northern end of the bridge and their forces will cross down to King's Landing in time for your coronation"

"It is not my coronation that worries me Daario"

"If the Freys only had one castle that would be fairly simple. But Riverrun is now theirs" Yara reached out to take out the Tully fish and placed a Frey Tower in its place "Without the Vale we will never take them both at once. If we do not take them both at once they will be forewarned and our hold on anything south of the neck and north of the crownlands will be compromised"

"Storm's end has not pledged for anyone. With the Baratheons gone it will become a power vacuum, one that we need to exploit if this invasion is to succeed"

"Theon will need to leave as soon as time permits, Littlefinger will be in Winterfell with the Starks, he is the key to the Vale" Tyrion drummed his fingers on the table while he thought about the very real situation sneaking up on them "We need to make sure he knows his hold on the Vale is secure, and it will be his only option, closing any possibility to the throne"

"We will discuss that later" Dany had been approached by Tyrion about the same topic many times, it was not the room to breach that topic "We will need that meeting before we know anything about our plans. If the northerners pledge for us, the iron islands should be secured before we move, to assure the Western side of the seven kingdoms are not compromised at any point" Theon nodded to the queen, understanding that he would be at the head of the Northern army with Jon if and when they headed south "Until we have more information this is all we can do, thank you for your time and your counsel" Dany disentangled herself from the vice grip that Daario had her in, _exile did little to his ego_ "Queen Yara, Lord Tyrion, walk with me"

Obara snorted and walked out of the cabin looking for fresh air, and away from the sour face of Daario, who had been thwarted once more, her sisters right behind her. Leaving only the second sons commander, the Greyjoy prince and Lord Captain and Varys, who was staring at the map table intently.

"I apologize for the slip up your grace, it seemed the only way to get Daario off you" Dany nodded while they climbed the steps towards the helm, Yara barking orders to the ironborn crew as they went "We do however have to speak about it"

"I will not marry a Lord who stood by idly while my family was butchered" Daenerys crossed her arms while she stared at the man "my days of marrying are over Tyrion"

"Marriages are the oldest tradition in the seven kingdoms. They're how unions are cemented" Tyrion knew he was treading in dangerous territory by speaking to the queen in such a way, but the need for her to accept this fact was necessary if her hold on the iron throne was to be cemented.

"Unions by marriage are quite fickle by nature Lannister" Yara's boots creaked against the wood of the _Iron Dragon_ as she paced about "Queen Daenerys has no need to marry, she can very well forge the seven kingdoms together by fire if she has to"

"Last Targaryen who threatened to use fire to hold a kingdom together was stabbed in the back by his own Kingsguard, my brother" Tyrion turned to look at the ironborn queen, who he believed would help him in this endeavor, though that was not the case at all "The Targaryen name doesn't need to be associated with another burning massacre"

"The Targaryen name doesn't need to be sullied with lords and ladies who are not worthy of their name" Dany needed Tyrion to understand her position as much as he needed her to understand his "I've married and buried one husband, I do not need another"

"How about a proposition you will not be able to refuse?" Dany tilted her head while looking at Tyrion, who smiled to himself at the obvious answer staring him in the face, or rather giving his back to him.

-oOoOo-

Theon was going through the paces of marking down the inventory for travel. In reality he was trying to keep his worried mind as busy as he could to avoid thinking about the journey ahead of him. Going back to Winterfell wasn't just going back to Sansa and Jon, it was going back to a home stained by the memory of Ramsay and his betrayal.

That is where Victarion found him, sitting on a crate of food murmuring to himself about needing a crate of food, staring absentmindedly at his boots. Not even the heavy steps that always signaled his approach managed to distract him from his stupor, and that made him believe the news he carried would be appropriate.

"Theon" the grey eyes that looked at him were heavy with a burden he could not speak of. He knew those eyes, the eyes of a man that carried more regrets than he gave away "You know the crate of food you need is what you are sitting on, correct?"

"I realized about 100 reminders ago" his fingers tumbled with the gloves in his hand, the special gloves that were used to disguise the fact that he did not have 10 fingers to fit the 10 digits of the garments "Am I to go now?"

"No, queen Daenerys is still meeting with Lannister and Yara" the rather large man reclined against the crate next to his nephew, taking care to ignore the twitching and shaking "There is something I wanted to discuss with you"

"I've all the time in the world uncle" Theon nearly smiled at his own joke, if not for the true belief that if he moved his face at all the food he had broken his fast with would part ways with him.

"You've a long way to go and a good impression to make. Yara and I outfitted something for you" Theon understood that Victarion retreating from their loading docks meant he should follow. Merchant ships, fish crates and ironborn aplenty were on their way to the mysterious destination, or as mysterious as could be before the realization of where they were going truly hit Theon.

Despite the space constraints they had been facing since the ships began leaving the dry docks and heading to water, the flagships still held a dock of their own. _Iron Victory_ and _Black Wind_ were both receiving a new coat of paint and a new set of sails in preparation for the long sail ahead, but that is not where they were headed. Since he had been too young to take a ship of his own, Theon had always shared his naval experience in small ships, and had been kept away by threat of death from his father's ship. Realizing that Victarion was directing him on to _Great Kraken_ , Balon Greyjoy's flagship, slowed him in his tracks.

"Uncle, I-"

"You've nothing to say to us about this decision except for _What is dead may never die_ " Victarion turned on his heel to watch his nephew climb on board the large and terrifying ship "Try not to break her"

The area surrounding _Great Kraken_ almost seemed solemn as Theon stood alone on her deck. Balon Greyjoy had lost all faith on his last living heir, the fact that his brother and his daughter saw the same man as fit enough to sail her spoke volumes of their belief in him. What was facing Winterfell with the prospect of his father's watery ghost coming back to rip him from _Great Kraken_ on his way back home?

-oOoOo-

"For a man who honors tradition so strongly, you seem very keep on destroying it Lannister" Yara had regained her footing after letting the ship go by the wayside with surprise. She was still not sure she had heard correctly.

"I am not accepting any offers from Westeros, what makes you believe they will accept this?"

"You will be their queen, and after all that has come from your family, is this truly that outlandish?"

"The people of King's Landing locked a man in a dungeon for doing what you propose, we want to rally the commoners around Daenerys, not against her" Yara would not drop her hold on the helm, but if she had by the gods she would be threatening the small man with her sword.

"The people who did that have been burnt to the ground, my sister saw to that" Tyrion kept pressing his advantage, knowing fully well that if he could answer every one of Yara's questions there would be little chance of getting rebuffed "men up and down the seven kingdoms will trip over themselves to marry you in order to sit that throne, if you are married under the eyes of gods and men there is little that can be done"

"The same men who will be so desperate to marry Daenerys will care little for a woman at her side" Yara's snark shone through her statement. It was not because she did not want to go through with it, but because the possibility of the seven kingdoms letting this happen was next to none.

"If the woman at her side is also a queen by her own right, and has the forces to back her up if they dare rebel against their union, I see those objections severely reduced"

Yara sighed and turned to look at the other queen at hand. In reality the idea of looking upon Daenerys and seeing revolusion instead of fear for the idea scared her, more than dying had. Her purple eyes were full of doubt and fear, a fear awful similar to Yara's, that she would revolt at it.

"It is the only way we can assure Littlefinger knows his ambition for the iron throne is gone. He doesn't have the skill to take you on, his short battle with Brandon Stark proved that, and he doesn't have the men loyal to him to take on the Iron Fleet" Tyrion understood how radical his idea was, but the more he spoke about it the more he liked it.

"I cannot be a queen by my own right if I do not govern my people. If I leave Theon to overlook the Salt Throne he may as well be King of it" Yara knew she was putting up all the issues the people of Westeros, and more importantly her people, would put against this union.

"You do not have to live in King's Landing to be the queen's consort" the words being spoken once more did something to Yara, making her head tilt further away from Daenerys to not see her own reaction to it "You can live in the Iron Islands and sit the salt throne, only making an appearance at King's Landing if and when the situation requires it, same thing would go to Queen Daenerys. The royal spouse doesn't need to be present for the union to be legitimate every single day" Tyrion knew his queen was sold on the idea, only Yara needed convincing, and he knew that was a job the Targaryen queen was far more fit for "I will leave the idea to you, but I recommend you come to a decision before Theon sails for Winterfell"

Daenerys sighed as the Lannister man walked out of _Iron Dragon_. She always had a reason to avoid the marriage topic, and it was obvious that this idea had been in his head for a long time, and he had sprung the trap at the precise time.

"Yara-"

"Dany-"

The queens smiled at each other sheepishly, with Yara gesturing for the blonde queen to go ahead.

"I understand your trepidation, but I-"

"Dany. I do not want your rule to be threatened by me. Not at all. We are not helping you take what is yours only to lose it because of me" Yara's hands reached out to rest on Dany's arms, her gaze soft. Trying to make sure Dany understood she was not putting up a fight because of her, but for her was crucial if… whatever they had would see the light of another day.

"My rule will be cemented because of you. Without the Iron Fleet I would not be sailing towards Westeros. This union is only the confirmation of that" Dany dropped her arms to allow Yara's hands to meet with her own "if it will also serve the purpose of keeping Littlefinger at bay I will be in your debt, if half of the stories about this man are true he will sell me his own mother to sit on the throne"

"He would sell you his whole family if it meant sitting on the throne" Yara sighed deeply, making circles on Dany's hands with the pad of her thumbs "This is not about you, or me" the Greyjoy queen sighed deeply, staring into Dany's eyes "it has taken many men and it will take many more to sit you on the throne. If our…" she sighed, as if the mere thought of saying the word meant her immediate agreement "marriage means that rule will not hold, I will not be able to live with myself"

"I imagine the threat of fire will keep them all in line. Running out of Westeros will only be possible if you and I allow it" Dany's hand raised to rest on Yara's cheek as softly as possible "I much rather the people unite under rulers who are benevolent than a ruler forced into a marriage she did not want, with a man placed there for convenience"

"We would not be living under the same roof" Dany knew this was a battle all but won, because the argument she was putting up was the most fickle of them. Yara's forehead leaned against Daenerys', her breathing rapid against her skin.

"Technicalities" Dany tilted her head upwards, their lips meeting in the softest of kisses they had had to date.

"In that case, Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, will you honor my house and my people, and be my queen and wife under the eyes of gods and men?"

"With such a charming proposition, how could one say no" Yara deepened the kiss, and pushed the girl against the wooden railing. Unknown to them an imp and a eunuch were looking at the scene, a bag of gold passing between them as they headed towards the _Great Kraken_ to wish Theon good fortunes and pass on the new development that had to be taken to Winterfell.


	12. A Weirwood and A Sunset

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed this story. The initial plan was for Sail Away to have about 10 chapters, clearly I blew that mark, with my hope being I hit 15 to declare it complete.**

 **I like my stories to be separate in the way they work, that way if I ruin the sequel this one will stay untouched. So if I ever get into writing about Yara and Dany conquering Westeros, it will be** **Sail Away's sequel** **. I am taking suggestions for its name! I was going to call it "Fire and Iron" but any ideas would be most welcome!**

 **This chapter took me quite a while to write, but I think it's one of my favorite so far, so I hope you all like it! It is also a bit longer than the recent few, small gift for all the times I've been late. Really quick shout outs to** **VanBrown** **and** **Akari7** **for commenting! For everyone else thank you for keeping up with my crazy ramblings, hope you enjoy this one!**

 **P.S: There is an** **Author's note at the end** **to clarify something. I could not put it up here because it would spoil the chapter.**

 **With that said, enjoy! Don't forget to review if you can, it really helps to either push me out of writing blocks or give me inspiration on what else to write or where you want to see this story go. Shrieking, fangirling and pterodactyl noises are also welcome.**

* * *

A Weirwood and A Sunset

Yara and Theon stood at bow of _Great Kraken_ watching the men load her with supplies for their journey, attempting to keep their minds on anything and everything to avoid the lingering talk.

"So…"

"Theon, you are my brother and I care for you. If you dare say anything about it your legs will not be able to carry you far enough to escape my anger" Yara nodded towards one of the men walking past her carrying winter cloaks, not needing to look at his brother to know he had the equivalent of an ear to ear smile on his face.

"It seems like you stole all of uncle Euron's plan" his teasing was said with a small sing-song tune, pacing away from his sister to avoid any retaliation "you're making the family proud, with such a beautiful wife-to-be"

Yara reached to punch his brother's shoulder, but ultimately decided to hold back, he was speaking the truth after all, she did land a wife the people of the seven kingdoms would be jealous of.

"You're sure you are clear to go back alone?" Yara's true purpose for being on board _Great Kraken_ made Theon smile, Yara would not stop protecting him, even if she had to use the excuse of her impending nuptials to make sure of it "Would you feel safer if I came with you?"

"Your place is here at the queen's side" Theon smiled at his sister cheekily "it does not do well to become betrothed only to run away to the other end of the world to meet someone else" Yara shook her head, knowing this was her brother's way of dealing with the anxiousness of returning to Winterfell "I will have an easier chance of making my way to Winterfell if there are less people with me"

"Will you find a way to send word once you've arrived?"

"It will take me awhile to get there, by then they will have a ravenry prepared, I can send news with a merchant if I have to" the Greyjoy siblings sighed with the weight of the true trepidation dangling between them "He is dead, Sansa and Jon are not Boltons, they will at least listen to what I have to say"

"It is not them that worry me" lost love for the Greyjoys there was not in the seven kingdoms, the possibility that Theon would be once more shipped to her in pieces gave her chills and almost drove her to beg Daenerys to send someone, anyone, but Theon, while knowing he really was the only one with the ability to do it "Safe travels Theon. I need you for this battle, so I am giving you leave to go and return as soon as your mission is done"

"As you wish your grace" he bowed far lower than necessary, and with a small spring in his step walked towards the cabin of the ship, leaving Yara to walk off the ship by herself.

Yara's gaze lingered on the kraken carved into the door before turning to stare at the blue expanse that her brother would face at nightfall. Much of the area surrounding Meereen had been occupied by ships and construction, taking away from Yara's favorite sight, the sun shimmering on the nearly unbroken blue of the sea. For a woman who had been born and bred by the sea, it felt like blasphemy to cover it up with anything, and she knew her men shared the sentiment; more than once she had seen them drinking at the bows of their ships, watching the sun disappear on the horizon. It was the most sensitive thing any ironborn would caught be dead doing.

-oOoOo-

"Your majesty, you called?" Tyrion stuck his head in the cabin, followed by the ever present Greyworm. Daenerys was staring intently at the map in front of her, and would have missed their entrance if not for the squeaking of the chair next to her as Tyrion moved it back.

"Tyrion, yes, I have a proposition that I believe only you can help me with" Tyrion sat on his chair, waiting for the queen to inquire at her own pace. In his own mind he wondered why he, a man who could admit his military experience was basic at best, had been called to look at the map with their battle plans "What castle is located here?"

Tyrion leaned in to get a better look at what Daenerys was pointing at. Her finger rested on the single area that connected the Crownlands, the Western Lands and the Riverlands, one that had been contested in the years after the landing of Aegon by the Wardens of the West and the lords of the riverlands.

"Nothing my queen, it is a field area where no one has built" Try as he might, he could not figure out why Dany had questions about such a… a random spot in all of Westeros. One that could not get them any tactical advantage, and if it could it would not be easily accessible from their ships "May I ask why the interest in the area?"

Dany did not pay him any mind. Her purple eyes were dragging over the area with interest, pondering the possibilities. Her hand reached out for the crowned dragon at the top of the map and placed it gingerly on the rather smooth area of the wooden carving. Tyrion drummed his fingers, trying to find how or why that was something that would help them in the already hairy matter of conquering the seven kingdoms. Before he questioned her Dany reached back for another shape, this time the crowned Kraken, placing it with the dragon.

"If we conquer Westeros we must start anew" Dany whispered, not taking her eyes of the area. If her eyes were any giveaway however, her mind was in a different place "Aegon Targaryen did not find King's Landing constructed when he first landed in Westeros, and I will not either. King's Landing was for the Targaryen's of old, I am bringing a new age for the seven kingdoms"

"Your Grace?"

"The Queen's keep sounds much more fitting to my rule" Dany took a piece of charcoal next to her to outline the map. The area of the Stoney sept, the lower end of the riverlands and a large chunk of the crownlands were marked, with the dragon and kraken in the middle.

It all of the sudden clicked for Tyrion, in the most unlikely of ways. The Baratheon stag tipped over when Daenerys outlined the map, as did one of the lions in the westerlands, and that was enough to understand. The area that the Targaryen Dragon and the Greyjoy Kraken now occupied, were exactly the equal distance between King's Landing and Pyke.

-oOoOo-

"You are late" Obara had her arms crossed in front of her, her back turned towards the door of the chamber allocated to her and her sisters in the Great Pyramid, looking at a map not too different from the one Daenerys was looking at. Daario Naharis snorted, trying to hold back his laughter at the image of the fierce warrior staring at the map like she could find no head or tails of it "I do not appreciate the laughter either. I am not a patient woman Daario Naharis, you will find why not many people are around me when I am cross"

"Apologies my Lady" Obara turned, her eyes bristling with indignity, which took Daario aback. Lady was a title handed down, because of one's parentage and always associated with weakness and feebleness; that was not Obara, she was a warrior, feared out of her own hard work, something Daario could understand "I apologize for my lateness"

The eldest sand nodded, turning her back towards the general and back to the map. On it were pins representing the different houses. A viper for the Martells', a sword for the Second Sons, and a horse for the Dothraki.

"I thought these plans were all but signed and sealed?"

"The plan needs to be polished" Obara sighed and paced upwards, holding a viper in her hand "If the northerners help us, they can easily take the twins with the help of the ironborn who stayed home" her fingers tracing the linen map as she went "Our problem lands in reaching the landlocked Riverrun in time with the attack on the Twins, without risking the attack on King's Landing"

"If the Vale pledges for Daenerys our forces can land on the salt pans. I've heard of good word that the Lord regent of the Vale is also the Lord of Harrenhall, where we can station our forces and regroup before coordinating the attack with the northerners"

"That is if Baelish does not have plans of his own" Obara pinned the viper in her hand and moved the sword at the Harrenhall fortress, her hand tapping her thighs as she stared "We might encounter Lannister forces on their way to secure the Crown Lands before Greyjoy can secure the Rock"

"We can always have the knights of the Vale running vanguard for us, without the Tully's there is no one to really object" Daario placed one of his hands on Obara's waist, and one on her pointing arm, to direct her down to the marked High Heart "it is as simple as having them stationed here as we go, to cover for any Lannister intervention"

Obara's breath hitched when the man's hot breath caressed her cheek, which he took as a good sign, until his groin met her unrestricted elbow causing his knees to buckle under "touch me again, and you lose the hand, or something else" her hand hovered threateningly over her sword while the man tried to get a second wind "Do not be late tomorrow"

-oOoOo-

"Never let it be said dwarfs are not ambitious"

Varys was leaning back against the chair, his hand preoccupied with a small fan; the heat did not agree with him, and today was particularly trying. That might have been increased by the ambitious Lannister relaying the queen's plans to him, trying to sound them out with another man as smart as he seemed to be the smartest thing to do.

"I wish it had been my idea" Tyrion offered a goblet of red wine to the man, taking a seat in front of him when he had taken it "Our queen is keen on every detail being taken care of"

"A new castle, in the middle of disputed land, where the thrones will reside. Our Targaryen queen is remarkably clever"

"The thrones and the queens" Tyrion reminded him after taking a rather large gulp from the goblet in his hands "It is nearly the perfect distance between King's Landing and Pyke. It is also placed close enough to every kingdom, where Daenerys can oversee everything in her newly conquered lands, and have her consort at her side caring for her people"

"What did her _consort_ say about this idea?" Varys always the clever man realized the answer when Tyrion smiled rather sheepishly "Ah. I see, you are letting the news be delivered by the person she will not say no to"

"Like you said, our queen is very clever"

Varys placed his fan on the table, staring at Tyrion has it thudded softly "Was it your idea?"

"You said it best, she's the only one that-"

"No. The marriage, was it your idea?" the master of whispers stared at Tyrion, waiting for him to give off any cue, he was not a complicated man to read in any case "The queen is clever, but you are an exceedingly sneaky man Tyrion, your niece's betrothal is proof of that"

"You give me far too much credit Varys"

"I don't give you enough Tyrion. Daenerys Targaryen would be a boon to any family that could marry into her graces. Protecting her with a marriage to another powerful queen, one with a usurper at her door like Daenerys was, that is your style. The fact that you're sticking it to everyone in Westeros who looked down on you without them knowing is quite the idea"

Tyrion Lannister was a learned man, he knew that in the eyes of many, keeping quiet was better than accepting any guilt by talking. He also knew that Varys was a smart man, dare he think as smart as he was; and he also knew that Littlefinger was not the only man who carried the thought of only a fool would trust him; only a fool would trust a spider, and Tyrion Lannister was no fool.

-oOoOo-

Daenerys ran her hands across the helm of _Iron Dragon_ with quiet admiration, though much of the admiration laid on the woman that had gifted her it, and the funny quirks she had adopted from the queen of the ironborn. _Iron Dragon_ had been parked in exactly the right place to see the sun disappear below the blue horizon, giving the mountains a distinct red orange glow that did something to Daenerys, made her admire the world and its wonders just that much more.

"I see you're taking the ironborn customs to heart my queen" Daenerys turned slowly towards the familiar voice, a cheeky smile playing on her face "the sunsets in your city are truly the only thing I can honestly admire"

"And here I was thinking it was the heat that warmed you to the core that you truly loved" Yara could not help but laugh loudly at her companion's laxed attitude around her. Not many people got to see this side of Daenerys Targaryen, that she would be able to see this everyday thanks to Tyrion's brilliant scheme made it hard to dislike him, Lannister or otherwise "But I will admit this is something I can admire you tough armed ironborn for, your soft sensitive sides"

"Even warriors can admire the beauty of a sunset Daenerys" Yara's hands locked behind her back as she walked a smile etched into her face "The sunset is only second to a different beauty, one ironborn too can admire"

"Yara Greyjoy you are becoming too charming for your own good" Dany shook her head, inviting her to watch the sunset "I have something to discuss with you"

"Last time you had a thing to discuss with me, we ended up planning our wedding, I am afraid to hear your new proposition" Yara's attempt of keeping the mood of the situation lively caused Daenerys to feel far more anxious than she had before, unsettling the ironborn "I meant that teasingly Dany, that is still one of the best decisions I have made since coming to Meereen"

"One of?" Dany reclined her eyebrows on the handrail behind the helm, but shook her head not waiting for an answer and needing to get the proposition off her chest "I realized that what i called a small technicality could be far more problematic"

"Is this about me not being able to live in King's Landing?" the breeze gave Dany an added reason to sigh, the smell of salt and water had become something akin to a calming draught for her "Dany I…"

"Hear me out before you say anything" the Targaryen queen turned towards her soon to be consort, with a lot of trepidation shining through her amethyst eyes "Yes this is about King's Landing. What I am bringing to Westeros is not a rehash of the old Targaryen rule, it's a rebirth. By the same logic, I believe King's Landing carries too much of the legacy of the Targaryen's, be it the good or the bad, I bring a new age and-" the grey eye observing her softened, understanding that Daenerys was a nervous talker, and would therefore beat around the bush but would still get to her point "-with that being said, I want to build a new palace, one in a different place with a chance to start anew"

Yara raised her hand to caress her upper arm softly, trying to give Dany the assurance that this would be discussed thoroughly, trying to rid her of her anxiety "What did you have in mind?"

"There is an area between the Western Lands, the Crownlands and the Riverlands that has been disputed since the time of Aegon, and is therefore free of any castles" Dany's anxiety had receded much with Yara's calming movements, knowing that after the initial pitch this part would be the easiest and possibly the one she would accept much faster "It is the closest I could find to the equal distance between King's Landing, the city I will be tied to until all commerce can be transferred, and Pyke"

The soothing movement stopped at the mention of Pyke; what to Daenerys might have been interpreted as a bad sign was actually the best sign of all. Yara's movements stopped as the thoughts in her mind began racing, her problem was how to react in a way Daenerys would understand how incredibly touched she was by her actions. It was no secret she was not the best person at relaying her feelings, her harsh upbringing was responsible for that, and at the moment she believed that Daenerys' thoughtful actions deserved an appropriate response.

"Yara… This is still not set in stone we can-" Yara smashed her lips into Daenerys' to stop her from working herself into a state. It almost seemed like the only way she could let Daenerys know she was thankful for her was physically, but it was the most effective way to communicate it "I don't know how I'm supposed to take that" Daenerys' arms were resting on the nape of Yara's neck, her breathing nearly too slow, breathing Yara could feel on her face, her cheeks tainted with what was becoming Yara's favorite shade of red, the heat radiating off the taken queen through every part of their body that was touching.

"Take that as the fact that I am absolutely open to looking at your plans your grace" Yara leaned back to gingerly place a kiss on the smaller girl's forehead, her right hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear "There are many things we can work out, but this is definitely more appealing than the idea of being separated from you until an official function brought us together"

"My earlier sentiment is still accurate. Yara Greyjoy you are becoming too charming for your own good"

Yara laughed, and shifted her feet to place Daenerys between herself and the bannister, allowing the queen to watch the sunset as she spoke.

"The people of the Iron Islands would still find it hard to respect my reign, it would be the equivalent of a mainlander sitting the salt throne, that does not change because I am the one sitting it" Yara's arms encircled the small blonde, which allowed her to feel her tensing up "I understand if the war leaves a penalty for the Lannisters, if a piece of their land, no matter how small, could be given to the ironborn the situation might be different"

To an outsider it could look like Yara was using her new status as a way to get land for the ironborn, but Daenerys knew better. This was Yara's way of appeasing her people, letting them see their alliance with the crown could be beneficial for everyone, and taking away the stigma her people held against mainlanders.

"How does the Crag sound to you?" Daenerys sighed contently at the feeling of Yara's lips on the back of her ear, sending shocks through her body "I have it of good word that Lord Edmure Tully is the last surviving member of the ruling house of the Riverlands. If I offer him the land of Duskendale after the war I see no reason why the trade can't be made"

"Have you thought of everything?" The amused tone in Yara's voice did not reduce her feeling of admiration "I think Edmure Tully will be happy to be alive when the war ends, I am sure he will take whatever deal you offer him in exchange for going back home and enjoying some quiet years"

"Tyrion also proposed the Iron Throne and the Salt Throne be transferred to the Queen's Keep when the building concludes" the rumbling of Yara's laughter made her try to turn, only being stopped by Yara's hands.

"Give the Ironborn land, move the salt and iron thrones, create a betrothal between two queens, you and Tyrion seem extremely keen on breaking every rule in the book" the humor was intended to soften the blow that would follow "I don't think that is a good idea. Some traditions are better left untouched. We are pushing for enough with our marriage and a new capital city, leave the thrones where they are, to be used for official ceremonies"

"That was my thought. Eventually the new city will be central enough to move the throne from the Red Keep"

"Beautiful and smart. Now you see why I have become far too charming for my own good? It takes more than wit and strength to keep up with you, Daenerys Targaryen"

The colors of the sunset played with the blonde in Daenerys' hair, and Yara Greyjoy realized she had a new favorite thing to admire. Sunsets were beautiful in their own right, but her wife-to-be, encased in a bath of dying sunlight was a sight to behold, a sight that if she had anything to do with would be only for her. In the same way Tyrion's realization had struck earlier, Yara's had too, unexpectedly but no less welcomed.

"Dany, how do you feel about being wed under the old gods?"

Daenerys had never truly been a religious person. Viserys had never encouraged any worship unless it involved worshipping him, and because they had spent most of their time running away from the Baratheon's knives, there could never really be a religion to stick with them, unless one of the gods was patron of runners.

"I thought the people of the Iron Islands worshipped the drowned god?"

"We do. But the drowned god is a god for warriors, and hell for nuptials" the more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed "All we would need is a weirwood...and a sunset"

"Let it be known that Yara Greyjoy is a romantic at heart" Dany's giggling did something to Yara, to the hardened heart of iron that had seemed unconquerable to so many back home, and even to herself.

"The others take you if anyone finds out" Yara ducked her head to graze her lips with Daenerys' "Is that a yes?"

"I'd marry you under any god Yara, but the offer sounds tempting, and quite the test for our advisors who seem to think not a thing in this world is impossible"

-oOoOo-

Victarion, like his niece and nephew, detested the feeling of heat and the horrid humidity in Meereen. The possibility of getting away from it had pushed him to get the construction of the ships underway as much as humanly possible, the idea of their departure being delayed by anything infuriated him, until the reason was explained.

Tyrion and Varys had put their heads and contacts together, and scoured the eastern markets for anyone with any even the smallest interest in Weirwoods. With their scarcity it had come at a great price, but it had not been impossible to find; the fact that Yara Greyjoy had sent Tirius on board _Black Wind_ to bring it back settled the matter of her urgency.

Meereen's gardens had seem like the perfect place to put it, until Tyrion had reminded the eager queens that their subjects in Essos were particular about the gods they worshipped. More specifically in their belief that the followers of R'hllor were popular for burning idols they considered false, and a Weirwood was a tempting and flammable target. That is how they found themselves standing by the empty beaches outside the walls of Meereen, where the sand had been excavated in order to accommodate the tree, and the insistent Weirwood merchant that had come to care for it.

To Victarion however, the important part of the story was watching his niece fiddle with the black and gold Greyjoy cape over her shoulders and the dark crown over her temples as the sun began to make its way down. Victarion, as the only one who had lived a considerable time in the north other than his nephew, who had departed two weeks prior, was saddled with the title of officiator of the ceremony. The Sands, Daenerys' advisors and Yara's crew were standing by the weirwood, equally amused by usually composed and collected warrior pacing and fiddling impatiently.

"Yara, I don't think shifting sand will make this any easier" Yara turned sharply to look at her uncle, who was shaking the sand out of his boots and out of his equally black cape. The ironborn sighed deeply, nodding her understanding and trying to dig her heels into the ground to avoid moving much.

Whatever response she was about to express became moot at the sight heading her way.

-oOoOo-

Daenerys for her part was no better than Yara. Since her betrothed's stroke of brilliance they had waited two weeks for all the arrangements to be made, standing by as her advisors tripped over themselves to have it all prepared in time. It almost seemed ridiculous to be planning a wedding when they should have been preparing for a war, nonetheless the change was a welcomed one, one Dany had even enjoyed, until the day had been on them.

Her feet were stuck on the floor when Tyrion had indicated they should get moving. It was not the first time she was to be married, and the first time she had simply wanted to get it over with, to begin her nightmare; that it had turned out better than expected did not factor to her. This time however she was not dreading it, the union might be purely for protection in the eyes of Westeros, but to Yara and Dany it was much more than that, and that is what had led her to her predicament.

"Your grace" Tyrion, clad in his Lannister red robes and golden yellow cloak, seemed almost amused, thinking back to his own marriage day and how much he had dreaded it, it seemed Daenerys was experiencing a different type of wedding nerves "You cannot be married if you do not take a step towards the beach, you know?"

"While I always appreciate your jokes Lord Lannister, at the moment it seems my body refuses to respond to my orders"

"I assumed it would be an easier thing for you, knowing the person waiting for you cares for your happiness" Tyrion looked at his boots and then at the beautiful queen, sporting a snow white dress and her beautiful crown under a black cloak with the Targaryen sigil proudly etched. The queen looked out, to the setting sun, knowing the man was right, it was an easier feeling when the woman waiting for her had shown time and time again she cared for her happiness and wellbeing "Shall we go?"

-oOoOo-

"Who comes?" Yara's voice quivered with anticipation "Who comes before the gods?"

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen" Tyrion took a deep breath before setting on the display of Dany's titles "First of her name, Queen of the andals and the first men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods" it almost seemed that he and the spectators were the only ones listening to the protocol of the ceremony, Yara Greyjoy seemed lost to the world when Daenerys had come within touching distance "Who comes to claim her?"

Yara shook her head from the stupor, and smiled the brightest smile any of those present had seen "Me, Yara of house Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands, Lady Reaper of Pyke, Queen of Salt and Rock, Daughter of the Sea Wind, Lady of the Iron Islands. I claim her" Her gaze was ever so slowly ripped from Daenerys' eyes to look at the man next to her "Who gives her?"

This was the part Tyrion had been riding on, in the hopes that Varys would owe him a bag of coins at the Sands' reactions "Tyrion of House Lannister. Hand of Queen Daenerys" those present glanced down at his chest, where his gold pin of service shone brightly against the sun's colors. His mismatched gaze looked up to the queen, who now seemed anxious to get the process done "Queen Daenerys Targaryen, will you take this woman?"

Dany had unshed tears in her eyes as her quivering voice answered "I take this woman"

Yara raised her hands to join them with Daenerys' smaller ones, guiding her delicately towards the heart tree, where they bowed in respect towards the gods of old. Victarion reached out for the black cloak being offered by Greyworm, holding it in his hands for Yara to take when their proper respects were paid. Once again they turned towards each other, Yara's rough hands brushing against Dany's collarbone when she reached out to take her Targaryen cloak. Victarion offered the black cloak, embedded with the crowned dragon whose tail was tangled with the crowned Kraken's tentacles.

Daenerys missed the warmth for a single second between her cloak being taken away by Tyrion and Yara placing the new one over her shoulders. It seemed fitting that Drogon would fly over the ceremony, flames flickering, mixing with the orange and reds of the setting sun. What ever Victarion had said after the cloak of their combined protection got lost to the queens who stole the seven god's ceremony's kiss as the sun disappeared under the horizon.

"I told you, all we needed was a weirwood and a sunset" Yara whispered, feeling a newfound sense of wonder when looking at the beautiful queen in front of her, at her beautiful queen. The small technicality of their titles be damned, this woman was hers and that was all that mattered.

Dany laughed, tucking her head in the crook of the warrior's neck "Leave it to you to forget about witnesses and the wedding feast" Yara's contentment was so grand she even managed to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the crown digging into her skin "one of us should address said witnesses, don't you think?" Yara tightening her hold on her waist gave her the cue she already understood, she was the diplomat therefore it was her job.

"We thank you for witnessing this ceremony, and for your continued support. More importantly we would thank you to join us for the wedding feast"

Tirius led the lighthearted charge from the ironborn by proclaiming "Essentially what I came here for" allowing the queen's to direct them towards the great pyramid. A procession protected by the unsullied and surrounded by bewildered but excited people of Meereen, who had come to embrace Yara for what she was, their queen's closest confidant and now consort.

-oOoOo-

Yara and Daenerys could be forgiven for not being able to remember much of the happenings of the wedding feast. Many had come to wish them good fortune; the fact that the title depended on the person was lost to them. The ironborn took to calling Daenerys as a Greyjoy Princess, while the Sands and Dany's Westerosi advisors referred to Yara as queen consort or as a Targaryen Princess.

What they could remember however was the small things that not one of the people surrounding them could recall. Yara's and Daenerys' hands wrapped around each other, the whispered nothings that were exchanged, the looks of lust that could be mistaken for something else, the glances at sigils sported by Daenerys, or the impatient tapping of Yara's boots on the ground, waiting for a polite time to leave for the much awaited bedding.

Varys and Tyrion sat at the dais, the Lannister man drinking everything within sight, laughing rather loudly at Obara's and Daario's sour face. Obara because she had been forced to sit with the sour man, and Daario because if ever there was a sign he had completely lost Daenerys it was the crowned queens wrapped up with one another, a black gold and red cape covering Daenerys.

"So, where are my spoils?" Tyrion gulped down his goblet, turning towards Varys, who had a strange scowl painting his features "there is no way the Sands did not frown and growl at me giving our queen away"

Varys' hands disappeared inside his sleeves, coming out with a small sack of coins "This is why I never gamble with a Lannister"

"Particularly this Lannister my friend"

All eyes in the room turned towards Daenerys, standing with a smiling Yara at her side, waiting for the room to quiet, which it did in record time for the drunken crowd.

"Queen Yara and I would like to thank you for your company in this important ceremony" Yara's hand unconsciously rested on the pommel of her sword, not used to the idea she could hold Daenerys' hand in public "We will now be retiring for the night, but please enjoy the feast and drinks" Dany turning towards the door gave the signal for the cheering and music to resume.

Tyrion could not help but giggle at seeing the queens nearly drag each other out of the great hall, their black cloaks swirling as they walked out. Seeing Daario frown even more, if that could even be possible, at both their anxiousness to leave and the Dragon-Kraken sigil, set him on a wine seeking adventure from the wine bearers.

"Someone should run with them"

"Why in the name of all the gods would anyone do that?"

Tyrion laughed into his cup as he answered, Varys for his part could not fault the logic behind his statement, and allowed a laugh to escape him as well "Because they will reach the queen's chambers faster than anyone before them"

-oOoOo-

Tyrion would have become far richer if he had bet on his idea, the swirling capes and laughter followed the queens, who were walking briskly towards the top of the pyramid, nearly sprinting the last few paces, ripping at each other's clothing once the heavy oak door was slammed close.

"That took way too long" Yara grunted, throwing off her crown towards the couch nearby, caring little for how or where it landed, picking up Daenerys by the waist, her legs wrapping strongly around her own body. The queen's hands reached up to the always neatly arranged silver hair of her wife, tossing the crown off to land somewhere with a heavy clanking.

"You wear too many layers" Dany had practice untying the heavy armor Yara wore, but this one was different. The more ornamental plate that the ceremony required was stupidly intricate, and had left Dany begging for something to cut through the steel "no, not that" Yara grinned rakishly at Dany's order, her white dress had been left at the foot of the door with her small clothes, the only thing she sported and had ordered to keep was the black cloak over her shoulders, something the Greyjoy queen would not put up a fight for "what in the name of the seven hells"

"After marrying you I realize you are very impatient my queen" Yara whispered laughingly, untying the remaining leather clasps, holding on to the plate before it dropped and tossing it away to join the crowns, the sound of it landing strongly on the ground did not faze either of the eager women "I like my women to be impatient"

Dany's response was cut short by Yara reaching down to where the heat concentrated, leaving Daenerys breathless and nearly asking for more. Receiving her second wind, Dany switched their positions, looking for the place where Yara's shirt met her trousers, pulling at it in order to even out the playing room.

Yara Greyjoy would never admit outside of their bedchamber that she enjoyed Daenerys being strong and dominating in the bedroom as much as she was outside of it. Watching her wife's eyes sparkle with lust as she threw off her shirt and unbuttoned her trousers made Yara realize, it would be a long and enjoyable night to put down for legend, one she wanted Daenerys to remember.

Tossed bedsheets, moans and screams and pleads for more surrounded the historical union's wedding night. By the time the sun that had seen their marriage rose, Yara and Daenerys were exhausted, their breathing uneven and rapid. Dany's head was resting on Yara's chest, her legs tangled up with the warrior's own, the Greyjoy's arms tracing a well known up and down path on her arms and lower back, lulling the Targaryen to sleep.

"I love you, Yara" her small voice sleepy and nearly lost in her losing battle to sleep "Greyjoy, Targaryen, whatever I have to call you now. You are mine and I love you" Yara's breath hitched for a second, only to resume its previously set path. Her right hand resuming its job of mapping Daenerys' back, while her left tipped the sleepy queen's chin upwards so her eye could meet the purple Targaryen gaze.

"I love you too Dany, now go to sleep, I will still be here and I will still love you when you wake up" Yara tightened her grip on Daenerys, her eyes drooping.

"Promise?"

"Always and forever my queen"

* * *

- **oOoOo** -

 **A/N 2: Hey everyone some things I have to explain that I couldn't say up there in case I spoiled it!**

 **-The** **titles** **will be different depending on who is addressing Yara or Daenerys.**

 **To most everyone in Westeros Yara will be Princess Yara Targaryen, because she is the queen's wife and therefore needs a title that is not equal or more important than Dany's, while carrying the royal family's name (same way Queen Elizabeth is queen and her husband is Prince Philip, not King, and their family name is Windsor and not Mountbatten). She may also be referred to as queen consort, which is basically saying the wife of the queen.**

 **For everyone from the iron islands, captains, lords, whatever other titles, Yara remains Queen and all her titles, for the people of the north and the Iron Islands, Daenerys is Princess Daenerys Greyjoy, with the same logic up there ^. If she becomes recognized as the captain of _Iron Dragon_ her name would be Captain Daenerys Greyjoy or Princess, both interchangeable, always using Yara's family name, because the ironborn will take the Greyjoy name as royal in the isles.**

 **Yara's titles will have "Lady of the seven Kingdoms" added to it, same way Dany will have "Princess of the Iron Islands/Lady of the Iron Islands".**

 **-The ceremony was about as close as I could get to Sansa's marriage scene in the godswood, rewatched about 10 times so I hope you will forgive any mistakes.**

 **-Once again my apologies for the lack of Smut, I tried but I really can't write it.**


	13. The North Remembers

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Hope you're all well, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Definitely one of my favorite ones so far. With my new semester starting I'll consider my free time to make the sequel, but I am hoping I'll schedule enough time to get the juices flowing on** _ **Fire and Iron**_ **.**

 **Other than that thank you to** **The Archfiend** **for pointing out a mistake I made on the authors note! Fun fact this is also the most reviewed chapter yet so that's exciting! Thank you to** **Van Brown, Tylermech66, MoonWriting, Akari7, Aillama** **and** **Shealyn02** **for your awesome comments! Hope this doesn't disappoint. With that, on to the chapter!**

 **P.S:**

 **-oOoOo- means change of scene/time which means it happens in a different continent and a different time**

 **\\-/-\\-/ means a small while after in the same area.**

* * *

The North Remembers

Yara Greyjoy, an ironborn through and through, was not used to waking up to servants attending to her needs. Staying in the queen's...their...bedchamber saw a small army of people cleaning about the room as quietly as possible to not wake the sleeping rulers. Dany tightening her grip on her made Yara realize she had woken her up, leading to the nearest servant, the one trying to pick up the discarded cloak to clean, stopping in her tracks to stare at Yara.

Not really knowing what to do, she nodded her head to indicate to the woman that she was in the clear. Thankful for the sign the woman left the bedside as quickly as possible, her relaxation was short lived, because of the small giggles escaping the woman whose limbs were wrapped up with hers.

"Can I ask what you find so funny?"

Dany's head raised slowly from Yara's chest, eyes droopy and sleepy with the widest smile the warrior queen had ever seen "It is very funny when you are so confused by situations you're not familiar with" Dany tucked her head in Yara's chest, sighing contently "Seems like we have slept the day away" the feeling of Yara's hand running through her hair began pulling her back to sleep "Yara…"

"Apologies my queen" Yara whispered, but continued her hand's path "It is the day after our wedding however, I don't see a need to leave this room, or-" Yara paused for the smallest of seconds to look up, waiting for the last servant, who was placing their crowns inside their respective boxes to leave the room. Once the heavy door screeched shut she turned towards the blonde, hands roaming as she whispered "or this bed"

-oOoOo-

Theon had taken every measure to assure they would make it to Westeros without issue, and as close to Winterfell as they could. His first order had been to take down the black Greyjoy sails, _Great Kraken_ was far too recognizable as it was, with white sails it was as any other ship sailing the narrow sea.

Despite his careful plans and nearly foolproof sailing plan, he found his approach to White Harbor being met by a large ship, one outfitted with the Manderly sigil on its sails.

"Who goes there?" His voice was as confident as he could pull, despite the fact that his insides were squirming and fighting against him.

""Wylis Manderly, heir to New Castle, and you are a shark on a mountain top come back" the Fat man with the booming voice declared. Theon's feet shuffled worryingly, he had met Wylis Manderly many times in the time he lived in Winterfell, he and his father, the elder lord Manderly, were very good friends of Eddard Stark, and for all he knew they had never been made aware of the fact he had not killed the Stark Heirs as many of the lords of the North believed "You are one big fool Theon Greyjoy. It takes some guile, or some idiocy, to come back to Westeros, back to the north, after all you have done"

"Lord Manderly I…"

"The North remembers Theon, and you are not welcomed here"

"I come on behalf of Queen Daenerys" Contrary to what he believed would happen, Wylis turned to look at him, willing to listen for what he would say "I know the north remembers. But they are remembering wrong. I made a foolish mistake, and I paid for it" His hand took off the glove in his hand, showing the missing fingers to the man in the ship opposite his own "This is only one of the many things Ramsay Bolton did to me. I took Winterfell, but I did not kill the Stark boys"

"So Sansa Stark said. It is easy to be defended by the King's sister, however"

"I helped Sansa escape Winterfell" Theon sighed deeply, knowing everything rode on Wylis understanding his reasoning "I did not do it because I expected to be pardoned. She is my sister. Ramsay broke me into a million pieces, and he wanted to break her too. I want to talk to Sansa, and put up a deal from Queen Daenerys, nothing more"

Wylis raised his hand to stop the crew from dropping a plank to board _Great Kraken_. His father had relayed to him the happenings at Winterfell not too long ago, that he himself had seen Sansa Bolton, Sansa Stark, indicate in front of everyone the valiant actions of the man tortured by the Bolton bastard, who was indirectly or not, responsible for Winterfell being back in Stark hands.

"For the loyalty my house has for the Starks, and Sansa's defence of your actions, however indefensible I find them, I will see you to Winterfell" The crew on board the Manderly ship began moving towards the harbor, which gave Theon the leave to take a breath and indicate _Great Kraken_ should follow.

\\-/-\\-/

The few Ironborn who disembarked with Theon were faced with guards armed with spears, and Wylis Manderly in the middle of the welcoming party, hands on the trident by his side.

"You will be given fresh horses and Manderly protection until you hit Winterfell. The quicker you leave the North, the more content I shall be with the situation" Theon nodded, this being far more than he expected from the bitter Manderly heir; in reality Theon had expected to be faced with a thousand and more difficulties on the road to Winterfell.

Horses outfitted with provisions were brought to docks, Theon giving final orders to keep _Great Kraken_ on bay until he returned was his last involvement with the Manderly home. Wylis willingly allowed one of his ravens to be sent to Essos to give word to Yara before they were sent on their way.

\\-/-\\-/

The road was long and hard, it had been nearly impossible to move through the road when the snow storms hit, so the captain of the Manderly garrison, who lord Wylis had sent with Theon, directed them to castle Cerwyn, the nearest castle to Winterfell.

There they were welcomed by Jonella and Cley Cerwyn, the last living children of the man who had fought for the Young Wolf in the war of the five kings. Cley, who he had sparred with many times before, kept a straight face when welcoming his party into his home, despite his sister's more warm greetings.

"Greyjoy" Lord Cerwyn nodded his acknowledgment at his presence at the table. Despite his coldness towards him, he invited him to join him at the high table of the great hall "After the news we've heard from your time in Winterfell after Robb Stark's death, I didn't think I would see you in Westeros or the North ever again"

"My sister and I allied the Iron Islands with the Targaryen Queen" Theon's head was low, knowing that he might break if Cley Cerwyn had anything but understanding in his eyes "I lived my whole life with the Starks, so they sent me here to negotiate"

"Quite the nerve you have. Sansa might sing your praises, but King Snow loved his brothers" the servants attempting to serve more wine were dismissed by the angry Lord "And you betrayed them, when they needed you the most. You betrayed the north. And we-"

"I know the north remembers" his grey eyes looked up to meet Cley's blue ones, those filled with questions and unmistakable disapproval "I know because I remember. Robb Stark was my brother too, and it weighs with me that I betrayed him"

"My father died fighting Robb's war. I will not let you lose us another one" Cley was replaced by Lord Cerwyn, a lord Cerwyn that like the north, remembered "As a northerner it was my duty to take you in. As someone who knew you before, it was the last thing I had to do to make my peace with the Theon I remember. That is where it ends. You are to leave Castle Cerwyn at first light, and never come back" The hall grew silent as the man walked out, not sparing another look at the Greyjoy prince.

Theon himself did not linger too long. He walked towards the small chamber that Cley had set aside for him, laying on the small bedroll. His thoughts however made sleep an unfindable commodity. Most of the night he wondered, if a man who he had rarely seen hated him as much as Cley Cerwyn did, how would Jon Snow receive him? Would he even allow him past the gates? The already unlikely mission of treating with the Starks turned more and more impossible in Theon's mind as the night went by.

-oOoOo-

Meereen resumed its typical activities after the nuptials of their queen. The ironborn continued to build and refurbish the ships at a much more sedated pace by Yara's order. The invasion would not take place until news arrived from Westeros, and that seemed a ways away.

For their part, the wedded queens found themselves away from each other's company more often than not. Tyrion and Varys had decided their queen needed to develop an almost second nature to Westerosi politics. Many of their lessons constituted of what every child thought by a Maester would be faced with, a study of all the houses and their alliances, with the added spin of if and how they would serve her purposes-With the almost unanimous hatred for the Lannister family anywhere that was not in the Western Lands their work was almost done.

Yara had been drafted in to direct the training of the new captains of the revitalized Iron Fleet, with many of the lessons including the Dothraki, that were becoming more and more accustomed to the feeling of the sea shifting under their feet.

The few times a day they would be together, other than their falling asleep in the same bed after tiring days, was their morning training. Daenerys had steadily improved during the lessons she had taken from Yara, and while she would never be an amazing warrior, the fact that she could hold her own against her new spouse (albeit holding back her more ferocious attacks), made both the dragon queen and her consort very happy.

Yara picked up the training swords on the ground while Dany collected their lost shields "You have improved a lot Dany"

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Dany tipped towed to plan a soft kiss on her wife's cheek "do you think we've enough time to take _Iron Dragon_ out?"

"Do you think your tutors would hang me for stealing their diligent pupil?" Yara's smirk revealed that she didn't really care about what they thought.

"I thought ironborn just took what they wanted?" Dany, who already knew Yara was sold on the idea, walked out with a spring on her step and a sway to her hips to draw the warrior out of the training area.

Yara quickened her pace to match the silver haired beauty ahead of her, "I thought I had already done that" her hand came to rest on the smaller queen's hand, slowing their pace to enjoy the strange time when they were left alone "It almost seems like I haven't seen you since the day we married"

Dany laughed heartily, enjoying the moment as much as Yara was "I think Tyrion and Varys are taking their payment for the day we slept away" turning on the dock where _Iron Dragon_ was roped down made her smile widen, they were a few paces away from simply enjoying a free day, something that seemed closer and closer to ending "I cannot blame them, the time to leave Meereen is closer than at any other point in my life"

"Well I-"

"Your grace, princess" Yara was interrupted by two young ironborn men of her crew, the few wide eyed bushy tailed that had been dragged with them and were aspiring captains, despite being ironborn, took care to address everyone by their proper titles, mostly the queen and her wife.

The two queens nodded towards the men untying the ship, when they were out of their hearing range Dany let out a small giggle. Yara turned towards the blonde and raised an eyebrow questioningly "After being called queen for so long, it feels refreshing to be a princess"

"Being a Greyjoy princess is just another burden my dear wife" Yara stopped in her tracks, allowing Dany to climb her ship first. Before the warrior could think about saying anything to her crew Dany began shouting orders that the few crewman ran around carrying out, making Yara smile "it seems you're taking it more than fine however?"

Dany began walking backwards to take in the whole scope of Yara's admiration, her arms raised like a showman at the end of a show, and with a big smile proclaimed ' _When your wife is a warrior queen it seems fit you try to catch up'_ before heading to the helm.

-oOoOo-

Theon had expected that, with the tall snows and otherwise occupied guards, the people of Winterfell would not be alerted of the Greyjoy approach until he was at their door, thus avoiding a confrontation. That, however, was not to be, and he had been faced with whom he could only guess was a lord carrying the Stark banner with a small group of soldiers at his tail on his crossing through a relatively empty Winter Town.

"Welcome to the North Lord Greyjoy" Theon could not place the man in front of him, the large winter cape and heavy iron helmet on his head doing enough to conceal his identity "Word was sent ahead from White Harbor of your arrival. Lady Stark asks that you take your time to settle in" from the tone of his voice it was clear that the man did not approve of his having to deal with Theon, which made him suspicious of the man's identity.

"Thank you, Lord…?"

"Tallhart. Beren Tallhart" Theon flinched, though his cloak and leathers would probably conceal the worst of it, the Tallhart's had no love for his family, he was waiting to see exactly how bad it could be "Castellan of Torrhen's Square" _At least he's not a Glover_ was Theon's only silver lining thought. The Tallhart family had been held hostage by his people during their short stint on land, all of the sudden the man's sour face and angry attitude made sense.

The men rode silently towards the great gates of Winterfell. As they rode Theon began shrinking into his armor, last time he had been there, Theon Greyjoy was nothing but a far away memory. He hadn't even seen the gate the last time he had left, he and Sansa had simply jumped of the walls of the castle into a snowbank; how his already fragile mental state would deal with seeing the inside of the ancient castle, or Jon, would wait to be seen.

The servants, who were giving him and his men sour looks mirroring Lord Tallhart's walked them to the chambers that Sansa had allocated for them, Theon however was taken to an entirely separate bedchamber. He had spent so much time looking at his boots, that he nearly smacked into the woman. The heavy wooden door with the direwolf carvings did not seem different to any of the other doors they had passed before, but to Theon it seemed like being sent back in time. The small chips on the stone arch and the strange lettering, something akin to a T and a G gave Theon all the clues he needed, he really was home.

\\-/-\\-/

Sansa fiddled with the hem of her woolen cape as she walked towards Theon's door. She had gone out of her way to defend his actions to the northerners, she owed the man a life debt, and assuring his name was not tainted win the eyes of the bitter North had been the least she could do. But those were Lords that had simply been angry on behalf of their liege Lord, the men whose families were besides Robb when he learnt of Theon's betrayal.

It was one thing to convince them that he had had no choice, it was another to convince Jon of the same thing, and despite the time she had been there he had not given any indication of forgiving Theon; it was almost horrible timing that he would show up now.

Her knuckles rapped rhythmically against Theon's bedchamber, the one she had avoided like the pox in her younger years because Theon and Robb were boys who only cared for their swords. It almost seemed funny that she would find herself here again after all these years, after her ordeal with Ramsay she didn't know if she would ever have the courage of going to the rooms that would set a light on her past, but here she was, strangely eager waiting to see what had been of Theon.

"Sansa... I mean, Lady Stark" The redhead stood frozen for the smallest of seconds. The Theon she was seeing bore as much resemblance to Ramsay's Reek as the Stark wolf did to the Bolton flayed man. He had not really noticed, but the sun in Meereen, the much needed grooming and a steady source of food had done wonders to the man that had been a walking corpse on their escape from Winterfell "Thank you for receiving me"

Sansa smiled, and threw caution to the wind, hugging the rather nervous man in front of her "Welcome back home Theon" Thankful for the first sign of respite in the aggressive north, Theon wrapped his arms around Sansa, drawing as much comfort from it as she did "We will take supper in the Great Hall and then meet with Jon when he and the banner man leave the library"

Theon nodded when Sansa let him go, not really wanting to imagine having to face Jon without some food in him, though the idea of retching it up on the new King in the North gave him nearly as much dread.

"So, how is it that you ended up in the service of Daenerys Targaryen? When last we spoke you were heading home"

"I was" Theon's steps became shorter to keep pace with Sansa, who seemed as rushed to get to the great hall as he was "When I arrived to Pyke they were about to have a kingsmoot" He was ready to explain what that was before Sansa indicated he should continue the story, _Trust the woman that had spent time with Littlefinger to know how politics worked_ "My sister, Yara, was winning it, before our uncle, who killed our father, showed and stole her crown"

"So you left to pledge for the woman who is on route to conquer Westeros, remarkable plan"

Theon released a small laugh at Sansa's conclusion "I am glad you approve, since we stole it from Euron" Sansa laughed along at the irony of the situation "his plan also had marriage in it"

"So, you'll be marrying the dragon queen?" few people could he take the disbelief from, thankfully for Theon's remaining sanity Sansa was one of them.

"You're thinking of the wrong Greyjoy" unbelievably, he enjoyed the shocked sound he received from his Stark companion "Daenerys did not want to marry any of the men who in one way or another were responsible for her exile, and Yara was all for it since she became besotted with the queen the first time we met her, it seemed a match made in the seven heavens"

"I thought you meant your Uncle Victarion, unbelievably Yara makes more sense to me" Theon looked up at Sansa bewildered, before laughing harder than he had in a while, Sansa joining in soon after "Hopefully we will meet this dragon queen and her new wife sometime soon"

"Here's to hoping Sansa"

\\-/-\\-/

Supper in the Great Hall had been uncomfortable, it seemed like Winterfell was giving him a practice session before the real deal dropped on him. Sansa had relayed the tale of the Battle for Winterfell and, to his own request, how Ramsay had met his untimely death; he had told her of their race against time to get to Meereen, and his voyage back to Westeros. Talking about anything and everything to avoid the upcoming meeting.

The halls seemed to close on Theon as they walked towards the library. They had run into some of the banner man, who grew sour at the sight of the Kraken on his armor "Jon won't bite Theon" Sansa's reassurance however did little for him, the oak doors of the library seemed larger than he remembered, and voices streaming out made him realize that perhaps eating had been a very bad idea.

"Could you…?"

"I was always going to stay in the room. You boys would always fight without someone there to stop you" her attempt at lightening the mood did as much for his nerves as the sight of a white wolf pacing outside to smell the newcomers.

"Ghost to me"

If the door of his old bedchamber had taken him back in time, Jon's voice made him feel like a scared boy who had first stepped into Winterfell with Eddard Stark at his back and Catelyn Stark's disapproving sour look facing him. Whether Jon knew it or not, he was, from simply hearing his voice, Eddard Stark come again.

Sansa pulling him along brought him back to reality, his brain power focused on keeping his breathing steady. Winterfell's library had always been the coziest of all rooms in the castle, large and warm, Theon had spent many of his least loved days in a table with Robb and Jon, learning a variety of things from Maester Luwin _A man whose blood taints my hands_. Looking around it looked like little had changed, other than a reorganization of some of the shelves since his last visit, it felt like the time in the world had passed, but Winterfell resisted it.

"Theon Greyjoy as I live and breath" Theon's shoulders tensed at the voice behind him. Slowly turning on his heel, the rather imposing figure of Jon Snow appeared. Much older, far more scarred and bearded, but still Jon Snow, sporting a leather jerkin, boots and black trousers, a sword with a wolf's head hanging from his hip "you got old" his joking mood let Theon release a breath he did not know he'd been holding. Jon's easy smile and head tilt relieved the tension, his brother in all but blood would not hurt him, or at least he would listen to him before hurting him.

"So did you" Jon stepped towards him cautiously, whether that was because Sansa was staring at him remained to be seen, his arms reaching out to hold him by the arms.

"If I am going to meet with my brother Theon, then feel welcomed; I will give you every chance to explain yourself for everything I imagine you thought about on your long journey here" the same dark eyes that reassured him were now transformed into the eyes of a no-nonsense warrior, the one who had taken back the North and would not allow anything to risk his family "If on the other hand you are here to justify actions without justification, I hope your horses are saddled, because you will leave Winterfell and never come back"

"Jon, words can't explain how sorry I am for what I did to Robb, for making Bran and Rickon leave Winterfell, for all the people I killed, for everything I caused" despite himself his eyes became burdened with the tears he had not allowed himself to shed, the guilt too big "Anything I suffered will never make up for that pain, anything I do will never be enough to make up for my mistakes, I can only hope that I do enough good by your family so that when I face Robb again, I can say I did my best"

Jon looked the ironborn's shoulder to Sansa, who nodded at her brother. Jon's gaze turned back to the expecting Theon, before nodding to him.

"I hear your purpose here is to negotiate?"

"The Iron Islands are allied with Daenerys Targaryen. It is our hope you and the north will help us get the Lannisters out of the throne and put her in it"

"Why should the North care?" Theon understood that Jon meant no harm with his question, and it was a valid question that he would be faced with later.

"No matter how much independence you claim, Cersei Lannister will never let you live in peace" Sansa nodded at the statement, the fact that the insane queen still believed she was responsible for planning Joffrey's death had settled her hatred a long time ago.

"Is it true that she has dragons?"

"Three, big angry flying lizards"

Jon smiled, looking at Sansa to wait for any objections and receiving none, he turned back at his guest "I hope your convincing powers are as good with my bannerman as they are with me"

-oOoOo-

Yara had given up with paying attention to the happenings in front of her a while ago. Her head was resting on her forearms, the hand that poked from her right side playing with the wooden Kraken that represented the Iron Islanders who had stayed home. Daenerys for her part was no better, though she did attempt to show more poise than her bored wife. She was sitting straight as can be, her eyes automatically turning from person to person as they talked, but her ears not really picking up anything that was being said.

' _Not only is this meeting useless, since I won't be able to recall anything, it is taking up time we can use for something else_ ' Dany's eyes shifted lazily over to Tyrion who had taken the floor from Daario, from the purely hypothetical talk that they could not truly plan for until they received news from Winterfell.

Yara sighed irritably and picked up her head, causing the Lannister man to quiet down quickly "I apologize for interrupting" all eyes drawn to her she realized it was now or never to get them to finally _Shut their mouths_ "This is a waste of everyone's rather limited time. Until we hear from my brother, there is nothing more we can do to remake plans that will never survive contact. Personally, my time is better spent putting the final touches on the queen's fleet, If you find yourselves without something productive to do, us ironborn always appreciate the spare hands" with little more than a bow towards the queen, she walked out slamming the door as a final parting gift.

All the people sitting around the table looked at each other with baffled looks, not really knowing what to say, except for Daenerys. Unlike Yara she walked out as fast as her feet could carry her, without a parting word.

The loud lone thudding of the leather boots on the Great Pyramid's stones that Yara was focusing on were joined by much fast paced softer steps from the chamber. Yara had just enough time to register that someone was following her before she had arms and face full of Daenerys.

"Dany what…?"

"Shut up and come with me" Yara could be forgiven for occasionally underestimating her queen, she was far stronger than she looked and it was proving itself true as she dragged her through the hallways towards the top of the pyramid.

"What is happening?"

With little warning the ironborn found herself slammed against the wall, instinctively using her hands to hold up the smaller girl whose legs were wrapping around her own "You're going to receive the best reward of your life for that display Yara Greyjoy".

Little else had to be said from either party, however neither queens could be found for the rest of the day.

-oOoOo-

Theon looked towards Sansa, his eyes as downcast as they had been. All the bannerman had been in the Great Hall discussing the northern harvest and the snow storms to come when Jon, he and Sansa walked in. It had been quite a while, judging by the amount of empty ale tankards, and the rising level of noise that had already been incredibly loud.

"Are you a fool or simply blind that you cannot see what is in front of you?" Robett Glover's inebriated state did little to lower his already angry voice "You are walking down the path that your brother and father did, the Greyjoys cannot be trusted"

"Lord Glover speaks the truth your grace" Beren Tallhart, who had strayed away from drinking anything as he was on duty gave a much calmer rendition of the same speech Jon had been hearing for a while, but nonetheless he was being agreed with and that's what frightened Theon "I lost cousins and uncles to these savages. Lord Glover's family was held hostage by them, your own people harmed by the man who sits by your side. Nothing Theon Greyjoy speaks can be taken to heart"

"They will take your hand and stab you with the other" Jon turned to look at the new Lord of Karhold, his eyes brimming with anger.

"With all due respect my lord, Harald Karstark, your own nephew, betrayed house Stark. Whether his actions were justified or not matters little" Jon's eyes then traveled to Rickard Umber, who fell in the same category as his Karstark friend "Theon Greyjoy wronged my family, my brothers, the north" the bannermen fell quiet, awaiting for the actions of their king "He paid dearly for it. Without him my sister would be prisoner of Roose Bolton's bastard, and the North would be in the Bolton's stranglehold. He comes here on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen. As your king I would not grant him an audience if I did not believe his propositions to be sound and worth listening to"

Theon stood slowly, surveying the room and all the men boring holes into him, ultimately dividing them into three camps. Tallhart, Glover, Cerwyn and Lady Dustin had personally suffered losses to the ironborn's raids, and therefore were weary of him. Others like Manderly and Lady Mormont seemed keen to hear his proposal despite their own meetings with his people, and the personal losses suffered through his betrayal. Finally those like Umber and Karstark were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, if that was because Jon had suffered by their hands as he had from Theon did not matter much, they would still listen.

"Cersei Lannister cannot be allowed to keep the iron throne" He knew that the technique of beating around the topic that worked so well in the south would not work at all with the northerners, strangely enough he found that to be the easiest approach "She has never made her hatred for the Starks a secret, and I personally believe she is singlehandedly responsible for Lord Eddard's death" _Stark's being murdered are something you've in common with her_ "That she blames Sansa for the bastard Joffrey's death is also not a secret. The problems of the south will in many ways affect the North. My home and all of yours will come under sword and shield by the crown at some point, unless Daenerys Targaryen sits it"

Theon's and the room's eyes were drawn towards Wyman 'too-fat-to-sit-a-horse' Manderly, his booming voice keeping them all from straining to hear his question "We have already suffered losses from the Mad King, why should we sit his spawn on the throne instead of taking our chances with a much weaker Cersei Lannister that does not have her father's gold or cunning?"

"Despite the fact that my judgement will not be worth much to many of you. Daenerys Targaryen is not her father" Sansa smiling by his side nearly made him crack up in realization that she would be thinking the same thing as he would, Yara marrying the dragon queen "if anyone is fit to sit the Iron Throne it's the woman who turned down the possibility of conquering Westeros at its weakest in favor of liberating the slaves in slaver's bay"

Galbert Glover could not help but laugh at Theon singing the dragon queen's praises, and definitely wanted to put a hamper on his presentation "Then that makes her foolish"

"That makes her compassionate. Something Westeros could use in these times" the few times that Sansa Stark spoke she commanded the same attention that her mother had at her time, and Robett Glover definitely kept quiet after her interjection "My lords, despite the fact that I never met my uncle, my grandfather or my aunt, all because of the Targaryen's, means I hate the Mad King as much as you do" the lord's around the room bowed their heads in respect for the Starks lost to them so long ago "I for one will welcome this Targaryen queen far more fondly than I do the woman responsible for taking my father from me in front of my eyes" Theon whispering _what is dead may never die_ gave her the encouragement to continue "We've a war far more important to fight, one that will need the seven kingdoms to unite under, and even that may not be enough, but the odds are better if we fight together"

"The fact that she has dragons who breathe fire should also help that fight"

Lady Dustin, who had stayed quiet for most of the meeting, laughed rather loudly and then said at the top of her voice "A myth used by Robert Baratheon to make us rally behind his hatred for the girl when he was still alive"

"Three dragons the size of a ship, who burnt men to a crisp in defense of their mother, and who are most definitely not a legend" Theon smiled at the memory of his sister vividly relating her meeting Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon "Our hope is that the North will help us take the twins, freeing the late Catelyn Stark's brother Edmure. Our men will simultaneously attack Casterly Rock, Riverrun and King's Landing"

"How big an army does this Targaryen have?" the disbelief, and even fear held behind Rickard Umber's question was something all northerners shared, with winter upon them they could not afford to fight both the crown and a very well manned dragon queen, not if the winter would bring what they knew would come from the north with it.

"House Martell, or what is left of it, and House Tyrell have pledged for her cause" the lack of gasps around the room did not surprise the ironborn. It would be a fool who continued their allegiance to the house that had killed their family, the Starks rebelling with the Baratheon's when Rickard and Brandon Stark were murdered was clear proof of that "the Iron Islands are pledged to her too, though the usurper king of our own has pledge for the crown, we've a fleet large enough for her already large army; but even then it is a close call"

"What is your interest with this queen. If Euron Greyjoy is not sitting the Salt Throne you may as well take it"

"House Greyjoy is bound to house Targaryen by allegiance, and by marriage. We will fight to the last ironborn to sit her on the Iron Throne" many of the men around the room looked at him and found it hard to keep their laughter hidden, something Sansa would not stand for.

"Theon is referring to his sister's marriage to Daenerys Targaryen" the gasps were nearly as sweet as any lemon cake to her; Sansa was out for blood "Daenerys Targaryen rightfully recognized that any Lord in Westeros would one way or another be responsible for her exile. Regardless of the justified reasoning, running for your life the moment you were born is a childhood no one deserves, even the daughter of the mad king. The Greyjoys were neutral during the rebellion, Victarion Greyjoy is a widower and Euron Greyjoy a usurper"

"But she…"

"She is as responsible for the Mad King's crimes as you are from Harald's sins Lord Karstark or as you are to be held responsible for your former lord, Lord Umber. If I were given the same choice, a loyal spouse would matter more to me than the opinions of the men who murdered my father, insane or not"

Since the moment they reunited, Jon recognized that between them, Sansa was the politician and he was the warrior. His sister was the most adept at directing a room to her will, to make men see her point of view as the only truth to be held, and at no point had he fallen back on that as much as he had on the Theon gamble. Seeing the conflicted but determined faces in the room he could see the decision had been the right one.

"As I said when we began this discussion. I would not grant Theon an audience if I did not believe it was sound. There is a fight more important than the fight for the Iron Throne. If the price we must pay to win the real war is a seat of swords and two queens sitting it, then there is no question for me. I will sit Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy on that throne if it means my people will see another spring"

As he had expected, Lady Mormont and Lord Manderly were the first on their feet, shouting their agreement. Karstark and Umber followed, with the other lords behind soon after. Theon released the breath he did not know he had been holding, his hand being softly squeezed by Sansa's brought him back to reality, he had a long letter to write and many battle plans to prepare.

Theon felt a last piece of information should be granted to the Lords and Ladies in front of him before they all parted ways for the night "Daenerys and my sister will land on Dragonstone with the bulk of their forces once they receive word from me; they will coordinate the attacks from the ancient Targaryen seat, and as far as I have been informed, lead the attack on King's Landing"

-oOoOo-

Unexpectedly, the members of Dany's council had genuinely listened to Yara's angry rant. The only plans that had seen any revisiting were those of Riverrun and the Twins by Obara and Daario, with all the others far more focused on Daenerys' training or the planning for the city's government once the queen departed. The younger Sands were focused on their training and keeping their mother and Lady Tyrell informed of everything happening on the other side of the world, occasionally joining the new ironborn captains in their maiden voyages; it seemed like receiving Theon's letter from White Harbor had ignited their need to get everything done before more news sprung up, which led to some very tiring days.

Yara's feet dragged her into _Black Wind_ as sluggishly as humanly possible. Few times in her life had she felt so tired, the fact that her brain barely registered Daenerys' greeting clinched it for the dragon queen.

"Long day?" Yara grunted as the leather latches of her armor plate untangled. It dropped with a muffled thud onto the wooden ground before the tired queen slammed into the bed, breathing shallow and eyes closed "Should I take that as a yes?"

The warrior queen grinned into her pillow and murmured an agreement, very nearly falling asleep on the spot. A small moan escaped her lips at the feeling of Dany's fingers digging into her exhausted muscles "Nothing better for a long day than a bath and a massage, or is that not the way of the ironborn?"

"To hell with the way of the ironborn, don't stop" Dany giggled, planting a kiss on Yara's neck "Does the massage continue in the bath?"

"It is a small bath"

"You my love, are a small queen" Yara received a second wind and stood, being led by the silver haired queen in front of her, towards the bath chamber in her cabin.

Dany pushed the door open and nearly dragged Yara in the whole way before a knock at the cabin door interrupted.

"Oh seven hells" the tired and enraged queen stomped towards the door, frowning and mumbling under her breath. The door swong open, revealing a rather nervous Meereenese dock master offering a pair of rolls of parchment "the others take you if this is not important"

"Yara please" Dany appeared behind her, giving the man a arm welcoming smile that contrasted with Yara's scowl "thank you, enjoy your night" the man ran out of the ship as fast as his legs would carry him, Yara waited for his feet to leave her ship before she slammed the door closed.

"To the seven hells with that" Yara's hands wrapped around the parchments, tossing them off to the large oak table "nothing in those parchements is important enough to read tonight"

Dany and Yara disappeared through the bath door, the already dim lighting accentuating the towers and the snarling wolf in the unbroken wax seals.


	14. Unlikely Series of Events

**Hey guys! Sorry about this being late, lots of things happening! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as always pterodactyl noises of excitement and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **On to it!**

* * *

Unlikely Series of Events

Jon looked away from his horse towards the twitchy man across the courtyard, last time they had been in the same position Theon had been saddling his father's horse and he had been preparing to leave to the wall.

How different it felt to be saddling his horse, with his bannermen waiting behind him carrying the grey wolf on a field of ice. How many mistakes they had made to come back home, and how many people they had lost.

"Theon" the Greyjoy prince turned to look at the man he had grown with through the small flurries "are you with me?"

The impact of the words rocked him back on his boots; he had made many mistakes in his younger years, so he could not blame Jon for asking if he could truly count on him, had Robb asked the same thing perhaps the answer might have been different, he had felt isolated and pushed out by the Stark family the moment he walked into Winterfell-To a child it had felt insulting, to never have asked to leave home and be put into that situation. He understood better now, if the Greyjoys had been saddled with a Stark they would have treated him as an outsider as well.

"Until the end Snow" Jon nodded, and Sansa, who had rode up with Arthor Karstark, Jon's new squire, smiled widely at Theon, settling his feelings on having returned where he belonged.

-oOoOo-

"... _Finally, we wish to congratulate you on your nuptials, princess Greyjoy, and hope to have a profitable and peaceful allegiance._

 _Jon Snow, King in the North_

 _Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Wardness of the North_ "

The people around the large table looked at each other in bewilderment, caught off guard as can be and not really knowing what to do with the new information the letters had presented them.

"Your brother deserves far more credit than we were willing to give him your grace" The sentiment coming from Tyrion caught Yara off her already thrown off game "With this, we can only begin the boarding now, and begin the final preparations to head towards dragonstone"

The people in Dany's newfound small council could not truly object to Theon's orders, and one by one began walking out of the room to pack and see Meereen for the last time before the long voyage back home.

-oOoOo-

The road from Winterfell towards the twins had always been known to be harsh and unforgiving, in far better weather. With the first snows of winter at their backs, the northmen traveling to the Frey home felt ever so thankful for the respite offered by the keeps along the kingsroad.

Jon was not a man that could be accused of naivety-being murdered would do that to you; but he knew when to take someone's council. While Ser Davos had advised he walk up to Walder Frey armed to the teeth, Sansa had advised a far more diplomatic approach, a far more strong armed diplomacy that is.

Jon had left the bulk of his strength at their homes, with the exception of the men at the Last Harth, who were split between their home and Winterfell's greenhouses to collect the last of the crops. With him were the most imposing of his bannermen and the wildling elders. Lord Frey had never truly faced off against the free folk-Jon would make sure he would never forget the day he had.

Rickard Umber, Wyman Manderly and Cley Cerwyn had spent much of the ride instructing Jon on the ins and outs of dealing with the man responsible for butchering the northerners so long ago. Walder Frey had the uncanny ability of weaseling his way out of all problems facing him, and Jon had to make sure, in no uncertain terms, that the Frey family would pay dearly for the death of countless northern men.

All of the preparation seemed to have been for naught when Edwyn Frey threw the twin tower banner at Jon's feet, a scowl on his face.

"My grandfather officially surrenders the twins to the King in the North and promises safe passage to all northerners towards the south"

"As safe as all the men you people butchered?" Wylis Manderly, who had lost one of his sons, answered the Frey heir with anger tainting his voice.

"My grandfather has promised to explain Frey actions to all of King Snow's bannermen in the Great Hall on the eastern tower. If you will follow me?" Edwyn Frey turned his horse, Jon looked at his men cautiously, who had the look of having been kicked in the stomach. His gaze then shifted to his sister, who shrugged her shoulders and walked her horse slowly giving Jon enough time to follow, all his bannerman falling behind him.

\\-/-\\-/

Lord Walder Frey had never been a pleasant man. After the so called Red Wedding he had been known to smile more easier, being his own man away from Tully rule. The Walder Frey now facing them seemed the epitome of a bitterman who was doing something regretful.

"Lord Frey" Jon's hand reached out for his sword when the heavy doors behind him and his men slammed closed, though his stance relaxed when he realized Walder Frey was outnumbered and alone in the room.

"King Snow" Frey readjusted himself in the dark oak chair, his body seemingly too small and frail for the large space he had to occupy "I hope my son relayed every message of mine?"

"The Twins are mine now, as I imagine is the Frey Allegiance"

A scene of horror developed ahead of them. Walder Frey smiled as an evil creature would; Sansa and most of the men shivered in their cloaks at the strange sighting "Edwyn Frey will have to decide, seeing as his father is dead"

"Wha…" Jon's eyes opened widely. Theon reached out to put Sansa behind him, all men drew their swords towards the figure in the seat, who magically shed most of the overburdened clothing and with it his haunted haggard face. As a mask fallen, a young woman with a long face and dark hair was revealed, smiling mischievously at everyone's nervousness.

Sansa Stark had rarely been faced with this feeling. That of looking at a ghost while awake, and yet here was one, one that sounded exactly like her sister "Long time no see"

-oOoOo-

Dany sighed deeply, caressing the snout of the large green dragon laying by her, smoke rising from his nostrils.

"I had the small suspicion I would find you here" Yara approached slowly, giving the dragons enough time to smell her and not feel threatened, though they seemed to get the hang of it much easier every passing day "Are you well?"

"I am, thank you for coming to find me" Dany's smile did not reach her eyes as she resumed staring to the city at her feet.

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't?" Yara's legs crossed under her, knowing there was no use in pushing Dany when her mind was elsewhere, she would come out with her problems when she was ready.

"I cannot believe I am finally going home" the amethyst eyes that always had steel and fire behind them seemed nearly innocent and quiet, the look of a woman afraid of what laid ahead "I spent all my life listening to Viserys speak about the beauty of Westeros, and of when he would take me back home soon. Now here I stand, no Viserys and far from my younger years"

"You stand with a large army, a strong claim and the true experience a ruler needs. Though I can assure you, Westeros is anything but beautiful"

Dany smiled softly, sighing at the thought that she had grown too far from home "It will be different from anywhere I have lived"

"I hope you are not worried about this? We will fight to the last man to give you what is yours"

"That is what worries me" Yara's head tilted curiously. Dany's discontent had begun during the planning stages for the taking of King's Landing. When the Sand Snakes had indicated that the ironborn were known for the type of raids needed to storm the Red Keep, Daenerys had attempted to direct the talk towards other important matters. In private Nymeria, Yara, Tyrion and Greyworm had agreed that the first two would lead the attack on the Red Keep, hiding the plans deep inside the debriefing the queen would receive, though not deeply enough "I do not want you leading the vanguard"

"Someone has to see Cersei Lannister's face of despair, and I rather I be the one telling the tale in a drunken feast of victory"

"Is the story not as good from Nymeria Sand?"

"It could be. But I like telling my own great stories" Yara took Dany's smaller hands into her own, making sure she would keep her mind at peace but still make sure she knew why it was necessary "Your claim is legitimate, but there will still be those who contest it. Whether that be because of me or your father it makes no difference, everything we do has to work towards cementing your rule. Making sure I am the one who drags Crazy Cersei out of her pedestal is one more piece of security"

"Will you be careful?" Drogon turned towards Yara to make sure she would not lie, feeling the distress in his mother.

Yara reached out to scratch the scales in the black dragon, hearing him growl contently gave Daenerys as much calm as Yara's words "I've already lost an eye to one insane bastard, I do not plan to lose anything else to anyone"

-oOoOo-

' _I wonder how long until the floor gives way_ ' Jon thought, watching Edwyn Frey pacing back and forth in front of the northerners, who were as bewildered with the situation as he was "Lord Frey…"

The lanky man with the dark hair turned to Jon, his face a mask of stone. Inside, the man was trying very hard to not do a happy dance, the years did not move slower and it had almost seemed as if his grandfather would never die; with his nearly insane amount of children no one was sure who would sit the seat of Lord of the Crossing, with him being the eldest Frey present at the Twins it was his to sit, and then begin making his mark as the new Lord of the Twins.

"King Snow, How is it that we allow you safe passage into our home, and my grandfather turns up dead?"

"You are one to talk about suspicious death Frey" Lord Glover called out angrily, mirroring the sentiments of all the men who stood to see Arya Stark appear after shedding her Walder Frey costume "Jon Snow speaks the truth, we had nothing to do with the death of your grandfather"

"He was alive before your arrival, and now he is not. Someone is lying" The presumed Lord of the Crossing flicked his wrist and men began flooding the room; many of them his cousins and other Frey familiars. Jon felt a sense of dread settle in him, had Robb felt the same way? Killed, probably in the spot he was now standing in "Us Freys have had enough of taking orders, men exe-"

His first call as lord was cut short by a sword piercing through his back. It was shocking to Jon to hear the excited talk around them.

"He was a carbon copy of Walder Frey, it seems they wanted change too" Sansa whispered to Theon, though loudly enough for Jon to hear.

"We have had enough of this" Steffon Frey unsheathed his sword from his dying cousin, facing the King in the North with confidence "I will not surrender the Twins, but house Frey owes House Stark and House Tully and the north debt that can't ever be repaid"

"All we ask is that you honor our dead, and give us your cooperation in the wars to come"

"Would that be another northern rebellion against the crown?"

"One that will put Daenerys Targaryen on the throne, instead of Cersei bloody Lannister" Cley Cerwyn was not willing to take the most minimum hint of petulance from any Frey.

"Very well" Steffon turned around slowly, making sure to give any other Frey plenty of time to object to his claim to the Twins or the Frey Lordship. Seeing as the other heirs were dead or missing it seemed unlikely that his claim would be contested "As a sign of good will, we welcome you into our home with open arms. Please enjoy food and warmth, and give us time to settle this before the new Frey Lord meets you to work out the details of our allegiance"

Jon and his bannermen walked out slowly, automatically being directed around by the household members who also did not understand what it was that had happened. Jon stopped in his tracks and turned slowly towards their unexpected addition.

Arya had grown quite a lot from the last time he had seen her. She also had the look of having been well fed and spent time somewhere with far more sun than the wall or any of the northern areas. Her hand rested on the small thin sword he had gifted her the day they had last seen one another, and Jon did not know if she should smile or be worried at the fact that his sweet younger sister had survived so long on her own; how much of Arya Stark was still there?

"Arya…" Jon's head inclined to the side, Sansa walked off with Theon, they had already had the time to reunite with the young Stark, and it was the time for Arya and her favorite brother to reacquaint themselves.

"Jon" Arya smiled amused at the way her siblings were acting. As someone who had seen many things and faced loneliness for many years, she did not really know how to react in the situation. When she had decided to take Walder Frey's face she did not think this was going to be the result of the situation "You look like you've seen a _ghost_ "

"That is one way to look at it" Jon smirked back at her joke "you look well" his hand extended slowly, like a man treating a wild animal, resting on his sister's ever so bony shoulder

"You look old" Arya's smile widened with Jon's laughter, giving her the room to launch herself into his arms "Are you real? Are you really here?"

"Are you?" Jon tightened his grip around her "I am glad you're back home"

"Well, as homely as the Twins can be" Arya's eyes closed, resting her head on her brother's shoulder "I was here, the night it happened. I couldn't let Walder Frey prance around after murdering Robb and mother, I couldn't" without realizing the tears sprung out. _Amazing job Arya, not a day back and you've begun crying like a pup_.

"He paid for what he's done. You're safe now" _But for how long,_ thought Arya, though she did know Jon would protect her, if she was honest with herself she knew it had been a long while since she needed protection.

\\-/-\\-/

Jon, Sansa and Arya were taken to the Frey's library after supper. Arya had borrowed one of Sansa's woolen capes but had not changed from her breeches and shirt, to Sansa's annoyance and Jon's amusement, the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

Steffon Frey was on the grandest seat in the library, one that had likely belonged to Walder Frey for so long, though Walder Frey he was not, it was almost hard to see him as a Frey at all. Unlike his Frey cousins, Steffon Frey sported sandy brown hair and green brown eyes, his face slender and his features sharp, much more akin to his Hardyng ancestry than to his Frey roots. It was commonly commented amongst those in the Riverlands that Steffon and his siblings were some of the few handsome people to bear the name Frey, though nothing comparable to his Hardyng familiar Harrold. The young lord was accompanied by the Twins' maester Brenett and his father Walton.

"King Snow"

"Lord Frey" Jon nodded back, and as the man approached his hands crossed over the pommel of Long Claw to assure he knew it would take a lot to pull anything on him.

"I understand your cautiousness" Steffon looked over at the younger Stark, whose right hand was also resting on the thin sword at her hip "allow me to be the first to truly apologize for the mistakes of my late great-grandfather. What was committed in our hall was a monstrosity that should never have occurred, nor shall it be repeated"

Sansa sighed and stepped next to her brooding brother, a reserved smile painting her features "We thank you for your apologies Lord Frey" Steffon bowed his head

'They are long overdue m'lady"

"As a token of our newly renewed friendship, we have sent for your brother and mother's bones, as well as any other northern lords. King Robb and Lady Catelyn should rest in Winterfell with Lord Eddard" Walton Frey remarked from his position besides the maester.

"Thank you for allowing our brother and my sister's mother to come back home and finally receive proper burial" Jon noticeably relaxed, though still kept his hand near enough to the Valyrian blade at his hip.

"It was our intention to release Lord Edmure and reunite him with his wife and child..."

"It is not wise to do that m'lord" Sansa interrupted before the conversation could be interpreted as an order to release her uncle "it is our hope that house Frey will join us in our crusade to sit Daenerys Targaryen on the throne. Houses Martell, Tyrell and Greyjoy have pledged for her as well; with all the houses in the north and the Vale rallying behind her as well"

"The Lannister queen has united her enemies it seems" Steffon looked at Sansa, waiting for her to elaborate on her rather abrupt reaction to his idea

"If the Lannisters realize more than just the southern lords are allied to Daenerys they will be on alert. Releasing my uncle, who is a valuable prisoner to the cause against the north, will do just that" Walton could not fault Lady Stark's logic, and relayed that to his son "Discreetly reunite them, I imagine my uncle has never met his child and has not seen his wife since their wedding, but sending them to Riverrun would be a mistake"

"Very well. It is about time the world takes out with the old, my great grandfather's death, whether forced or not, is proof of that" Arya looked at her boots withholding a giggle that might seem morbid in present company "I would be more than honored if you will allow Frey men to once more fight alongside the King in the North, with a better end to the story"

"We too look forward to this" Jon lt a smile escape his lips, and decided to act before he could truly put a foot in it "my sisters and I will relay the news to the other northern lords who will feel much happier with our being here"

"We've many things to attend to as well. Feel welcome to use any of the facilities"

Sansa held Jon's arm before they walked out the door, and turned towards Steffon "Lord Frey, is it possible to reconvene later, to write a letter informing the Targaryen queen of our agreement to her alliance?" Jon nodded discreetly to his sister, appreciative for the idea.

"Of course Lady Stark, King Snow. Lady Stark" Steffon and Walton nodded at the young redheaded before walking off speaking quietly to his maester.

-oOoOo-

"Do we know what happened to Walder Frey?"

"My little birds only give whispers of death and murder" Varys answered, still looking at the letters displayed on the table "Seeing Steffon Frey inherit the twins says that the other heirs are also dead. Seems that the gods are working in our favor"

Yara drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes dead on the twin towers seal on the parchment "Steffon Frey… I have no idea who he is?"

"He is the first son of Ser Stevron's third born, if my memory does not fail me" Dany's nearly incredulous eyes stared at Tyrion in wonder. The Lannister heir found it very hard to not laugh at her disbelief "It is an unlikely series of events that sees Steffon sitting at the twins' seat. That his father has not taken the seat is far more interesting"

"It will be something to ask King Snow about" Obara's mocking tone was not lost on any of the people present, though few ever answered her taunts "What does this mean for our plans?"

Yara took the sword and snake out of the riverlands and back to the Lannister seat of power before explaining the change "If Riverrun and the Twins are in friendly hands, you and Daario will lead the attack on Casterly Rock, little else changes"

"When will be ready to leave?"

"The final check ups are being made on our provisions for the trip. I would say about half a moon, at most" Dany nodded her head, and without having to ask for much Tyrion shifted his head towards the man with the answer to her questions.

"The elders have begun taking over rule of city my queen. They have been informed of our moved plans and will be ready with a small unsullied garrison"

"They will help with a smooth transition of power"

"Thank you once more for your time and your council" Day stood and walked out of the room, head held high while her remaining councilors began talking amongst each other. She had much to think about before leaving Meereen-governing Westeros made the old slave city seem like a slice of cake.

-oOoOo-

In a series of events Theon still struggled to comprehend, he found himself leaning on the bannister of a longship, watching as Pyke grew in front of him. The island had never been large, or impressive, but it seemed nearly abandoned, barren of any of the ships that made her so formidable. Tyrion sighed and turned towards the men of his crew, who did not know to feel surprised or sad at the sight of their home ripped of everything that made it ironborn.

"Steer her in, we're home"

One by one the crew shook themselves off the their stupor and began lowering the sails to slow the longship's approach. The shore in Pyke gave the eery feeling of a haunted island, a few old men sat by, watching the waves, looking almost wide eyed at the first ship they'd likely seen in awhile.

"Where is everyone?" Theon nearly felt stupid at asking the question, but the need to make his mission a success meant he needed as much information as he could get his hands on.

"Left with the crow eye" the man in the left said, his twitching hand hanging limply to his side "Er'one else is up at Pyke"

"Who controls the castle?"

The man in the right spit on the ground and smiled a gap toothed smile that made Theon's skin crawl, seemed like he would quickly feel his quota of creepy old withering men "Some lordling"

The men around Theon began walking towards the castle, with Theon following suit once he had gotten a good look of the area, and then continued surveying on the long trip on foot to hi ancestral home. Any tree that had been there once he had come back home was gone, everything that could be used for ship making had been plundered, Euron seemed set on taking the Iron Islands down with him in the gamble of ruling the Seven Kingdoms.

"Who goes there?"

The person calling out to Theon and his men was nothing but a mere boy, one too small for his helmet. Custom dictated that Theon not have to call his intent in his own home, mostly from a boy, but with how small the remaining population was who knew if anyone remembered the way things were meant to work.

"Theon Greyjoy, prince of the Iron Islands"

The small boy noticeably perked up, and ran back towards the castle without calling a warning for the men to wait for him. The ironborn around him laughed at the eagerness of the boy, gently ribbing Theon about his ability to baffle young ironborn. The teasing however stopped in its tracks when the large door of the castle began lowering, a small group of men walking out, wearing doublets of green with silver shapes embedded, a sigil Theon knew but could not honestly place.

"Lord Greyjoy" the man ahead of the column was the first to address him, his eyes wide but not out of wonderment, and his hair tousled by the air. Theon squinted at him, he knew he was supposed to recognize him, though he did not look like the type of callers the Starks received at Winterfell "Come back to finish plundering?"

"I was sent here to retake the iron islands" that seemed exactly the wrong response to give, as the men increased their hostility, their hands reaching for axes and swords, Theon realizing what the problem had been "On behalf of the true ruler of the iron islands, my sister Yara"

The man who had been doing the talking became more wide eyed, if that was even possible, and dropped the hold on his sword. The nervous smile snapped Theon back to reality, and the sigil on the doublet began making sense.

"Tristifer Botley"


	15. Sail Away

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for how late I'm posting this, but life caught up to me and gave me a massive writer's bloc. (I tried to cure it by immersing myself in a lot of Paige and Emily PLL fanfiction and ended up procrastinating way too much) Unfortunately it also happens when I wrap up a story, so this is definitely not the best thing I've ever written but nonetheless I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you for taking this amazing journey with me, and sticking through the madness I came up with. I really want to continue with the sequel, and will be working on a couple of chapters before I actually post anything. I might give PLL fanfiction a shot as well so if you're into Paily expect something from me!**

 **Thank you once again to everyone who commented, favorited, and everything else this site lets you do. This is a wrap for** _ **Sail Away**_ **but it's definitely not the end for Dany's and Yara's story!**

Sail Away

Dany watched, anchored off the shore of Meereen, as the men, equipment and horses were loaded onto the many ships that had been under construction and refurbishment for ages, though never as long as it had taken her to actually get home.

Her dragons were resting on the dock where _Iron Dragon_ had been tied, waiting for her order of advance, though it seemed unlikely she could get a word out, the knot in her throat had been growing for days now, and it seemed like she would the battle of wits against her nerves if she were to speak. The only person who had figured a way to distract her more erratic moods was in land making sure all went according to plan, and would sail out on her own ship for at least the first leg of their voyage.

"All well your grace?" Tyrion climbed up to the helm where Dany was observing everything around her, out of control for the first time since Viserys' death.

"It is finally happening"

"Are you afraid" Dany looked at the Dothraki walking into the large ship sporting the large Targaryen sigil and then back at her trusted advisor, nodding slowly "Good, you're in the great game now my queen, and the great game is terrifying"

"You are horrid at lightening my fears" Tyrion smirked in agreement, walking slowly to stand next to her, watching the ironborn work hard to depart Meereen and finally sail home "Any news from Westeros?"

"If there are any we won't be able to hear it, long gone before it gets here" Tyrion shrugged his shoulders and Dany could not truly fault him, they had been so focused on leaving that waiting for news seemed pointless and therefore it had not been in anyone's mind "I hope you've trust in all our carefully laid out plans?"

"I trust everyone involved in this. If plans always worked to the letter, I would have little to worry about, but…"

"Carefully laid out plans never survive contact" Yara's voice shook Dany out of her staring, though Tyrion's laughter did much to redirect her surprise "I've been given word my queen has become a basket case?"

Tyrion whistled away, his job of distracting the queen while Yara's men rowed up to the _Iron Dragon_ gone he walked off to supervise his book transportation.

"What happened with sailing on _Black Wind_ for the first leg of the trip?"

"Did you not hear, plans do not survive contact"

Dany had begun learning the different facets of the woman who had so easily enraptured her so long ago. There was the warrior Yara, the mask that slipped on when she was faced with the worst of odds, sword wielding fighting extraordinaire. There was commander Yara, who cared little for the orders of others if it put her men at risk, and who knew the right way of a battle like she did the back of her hand. And despite the many other Yara's, this one was Dany's favorite. The Yara Greyjoy who would walk up to her, hands behind her back and a cheeky smile on her face, brandishing all sorts of comical comments to distract her from her true intent, the Yara that could swagger her way across any ship not missing a beat and somehow make it all better.

"Are we ready?"

"Victarion is yelling his way up and down Meereen, but we will definitely leave by sundown, plans and gods permitting" Dany sighed, nodding at her, trying to keep her mind calm and collected. Approaching carefully, Yara placed her arms on the banister, surrounding the small blonde queen on both sides allowing her to rest her head back on her chest for comfort if she needed "This time in a moon you will be looking at your family's home, we will take it back for you, for us"

"I have never even been to Westeros, how will the people accept a ruler that has ever lived in their land?"

"Haven't they before?" Dany frowned making Yara switch tactics "The people of Meereen accepted your rule, eventually but they did. Foreign born, far more foreign ancestry, and you've become their beloved ruler" Feeling Dany's shoulders relax helped Yara push for more "Westeros was once a land of magic, and then of truces, and then of men, and finally a land of Targaryen; with a psychotic Lannister at the helm the people would be glad to return to the rule that saw peace and prosperity, or as much as Westeros can think of as peace"

"We might still make a politician out of you Yara" Dany sighed, inhaling the smell of salt breeze, and that unique tinge of the ocean that only Yara carried with her.

"The Drowned god forbid, I would kill the first high born that dared disagree with me" with the woman in her arms shaking with laughter Yara felt her job done.

-oOoOo-

"jon, you spent half of my life making fun of me for fighting" Arya scratched the tip of the blunt steel sword against the ground, taunting Jon who was clearing the gravel from his padded chestplate "It seems to me you simply cannot handle competition"

Jon's dark hair matted against his forehead with sweat, his gloved hand holding tightly to the practice sword, a mischievous smile on his face at the feeling of home, of bickering with Arya like he and Robb used to, it was nearly rejuvenating even Arya being far older did not affect the illusion.

"Apologies King Snow, it must be that you are getting old" Arya swept back towards the armory and screeched loudly when her brother smacked into her back, raising her into the air.

"Why you cheeky pup, you've not changed"

Sansa stood at the side of the courtyard with her arms crossed, watching the two people she had grown up with, and now grown away from, interact as if nothing had ever happened, as if they had never left home and never suffered through their trials and tribulations across the years.

"I am glad to see you've made yourselves at home" Steffon Frey snuck up behind the daughter of Ned Stark, with his hands out to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. The Lord of the Crossings was on a mission to warm up the Starks, the whole killing the king in the north, his mother and countless Northernmen made the Freys persona-non-grata to the people who seemed to be well acquainted with the future ruler of the seven kingdoms.

"We're glad to be on the path to rekindling a friendship with the crossing Lord Frey"

Steffon and Sansa turned to face each other, a genuine smile, that before had seemed so rare in the Stark's face, grazed her features. The green brown eyes locked with Sansa's blue eyes, the two unable to break the spell that bound them until Jon nearly lost his throat coughing to get their attention.

"Jon-" "Your grace-"

"May I speak to you Sansa?" The grey in Jon's eyes was bright with mirth, his head tilted towards the tower given to the northerners. Sansa's pink cheeks tinted rose, she whispered a goodbye to Steffon, and walked off with Jon and Arya, who were bumping each other playfully.

-oOoOo-

Off on Meereen the situation was almost relaxing, to the people not at the docks that was. Dany and Yara were sitting at the head of the map table on _Iron Dragon_ , simpling staring, deep into their own thoughts.

"Your grace?" Tyrion interjected, making sure to speak softly as to not disturb the queens, who were glad to enjoy whatever time they had together before the conquering war drove them apart for the sake of their new kingdom "The last ships are ready to leave port, they're expecting you on deck"

Dany sighed deeply, her body shook at the anticipation of the journey they were about to undertake. Sitting next to her, Yara could sense-Arguably feel, the mixed feelings radiating off the beautiful queen who she had shared a quiet moment with not too long ago. On reflex her hand stretched over, grasping the smaller hand of her wife, squeezing lightly to show her that she was not going to be doing this alone. Like an elixir would act on a dying man, Dany's face nearly split with a grin, one contagious enough to catch the almost always stoic Greyjoy queen.

"Let's not keep your people waiting my queen" Yara picked up Dany's hand from the arm rest, slowly and patiently guiding her towards the door where Tyrion was waiting for them "this is the beginning of your own conquest legend my love"

" _Our_ conquest legend"

-oOoOo-

Sansa fidgeted with the hem of her cloak, trying to come to terms with what her brother had just said. Her blue gaze turned slowly towards her sister, who instead of having a mocking face on was pensive and steel-gazed, as deep in contemplation as she was.

"I don't know if I understood you properly Jon…" the Lady Starks' mind was going a mile a minute, trying to find what Jon would win out of this, or how this situation could possibly harm her in the long run.

The scars of his sister's abuse at King's Landing ran deep within her, and never was it more obvious than now, and that hurt Jon deeply. He had seen and faced many things, and he had also never been Sansa's biggest fan (at least when they were younger) but watching Sansa's eyes shifting nervously, trying to find his alternate plan both hardened him inside and softened his always pensive expression.

"There's no alternate motive behind what I asked Sansa, I promise" _That sounds like something someone with an alternative motive would say, Snow_ Jon thought "The road to the port that faces the Iron Islands is harsh in its best conditions, with the first snows of winter it's much worse, and there is no need for all of us to freeze alive out there"

"I know that, I don't understand why-"

"Who better but the wardness of the north to keep the Freys in line?" Sansa smiled, both at Jon's rather contagious smile and at Arya's snort of laughter.

"That's the reason" the youngest Stark murmured under her breath, shaking her head at Jon's gentle meddling. They had discussed the new lord of the crossing and their sister's interactions during their practice, and not exactly secretly. With both watching them spar they had spoken loudly and clearly, noting with satisfaction that neither Steffon or Sansa seemed to notice, too wrapped up with each other. And Jon had made his feelings clear, it was his responsibility as Sansa's older brother, and her king, to make sure she was well taken care of in case he was not able to-the fact that a Frey might fill in that spot was conveniently ignored "We'll get to travel without princess weighing us down!"

"You're staying as well"

"What!?"

"I'm not taking you with me either Arya" Jon crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep from surrendering to Arya's pouting "As it stands you're the heir to Winterfell, and I cannot risk that"

"Neither can I" Sansa's hand laid on her sister's shoulder, not sure where they stood but ready to make sure she knew they were not punishing her, but keeping her safe, even if after so long she could do it for herself "I am sorry Arya, we'll make sure to have a sparring partner for you while Jon is gone"

The feeling of family and of being taken care of was extremely alien to the young Stark girl who had been forced to fend for herself for so long, but it was still nice; it almost felt like her parents watching out for her again, even if that was not possible anymore: her older siblings were stepping up to their responsibilities.

-oOoOo-

Dany's arms crossed themselves over her own midriff, hugging tightly in order to avoid what she felt was an oncoming breakdown. Above the sounds of the waves and the breeze she could hear the men on the docks giving orders, she could watch the ships sailing out one by one, cutting through the water with incredible gracefulness for such large objects. Her eyes drifted to the Dothraki, who were loading their horses onto one of the last ships to leave port, as comfortable as they could be with the swaying of the ocean. It was all wrong, this was not what she had been faced with her entire life.

And yet, here in this moment with the ocean breeze and the sea swaying under her feet, she felt right. She felt like this was finally the first step in the right direction. It had taken many tears, so much blood and so much pain to get her here, and it would take a lot more to get her to where she wanted to be, but in this moment-for a small moment, it felt right.

"You're finally going home my queen" Dany's gaze turned from the docks of Meereen to the woman reclining against the bannister, staring out at the progress her fleet was making. Yara was part of the reason why this felt so right. In a strange way, if she ever met the man again, she would have to thank Euron Greyjoy for bringing her wife to her. They might have met later, under different circumstances, but Daenerys would not trade her support and comforting presence at this moment for anything. "Are you alright Dany?"

"I'm going home, _we're_ going home" Dany's hand reached out for Yara, to prove once again that she really was there and wasn't simply a mirage of her overtaxed mind.

"My queens, we're ready to sail"

Dany and Yara sighed deeply, though Yara with a much dopier smile following. The promise of a long sea journey making her feel elated.

"Very well" with purposeful strides, Yara stood behind the helm of _Iron Dragon_ , looking at her crew, and around at the other ships, who were expecting orders from their flagship. Her mouth opened to give out an order, and then thought better of it, turning to drag Daenerys towards the helm, to give her control of the fleet she had worked so hard to put together "the fleet is yours and ready at your command my queen"

"Let's Sail Away my love"

Drogon, Vyserion and Rhaegal flew over their ship as the sailing order was given, scouting ahead with the single purpose of making sure their mother arrived safely to their destination. Unknown to them, everyone on board the ironborn ships was making the same promise; to ensure the journey was worth its while.

And what a journey it would be.


End file.
